El nombre del guardián
by flytothesurface
Summary: En uno de sus viajes a la ciudadela de Hyrule, llega a oídos de Link que la princesa ha decidido poner a prueba a todo aquel que desee casarse con ella. Dicen que aguardan terribles consecuencias para el pretendiente que no la supere. Pero Link no está interesado en la princesa, ¿verdad? O tal vez...
1. Capítulo I

_[N/A] Bienvenidos a_ El nombre del guardián. _Quería, antes de comenzar, daros las gracias por animaros a leerme. Espero que os guste, y que disfrutéis leyendo al menos tanto como yo escribiendo. Cada lunes, subiré un nuevo capítulo. Y sin más dilación..._

* * *

Capítulo I. 

De cómo Link inicia un corto viaje que acabaría convirtiéndose en el más largo de su vida.

El bosque de Farone era, sin duda, un lugar singular.

El color verde intenso de la vegetación contrastaba con los dorados rayos del sol que penetraban en la arboleda, creando una magnífica vista y un ambiente suave y cálido. En sus numerosos claros no era extraño encontrar alguna cabaña de madera. No había forma de viajar desde la ciudadela de Hyrule hasta el modesto pueblo de Ordon sin pasar por él, pero rara era la ocasión en que algún despistado viajero no lograba encontrar el camino.

Muy pocos sabían, sin embargo, lo que aguardaba dentro del bosque en realidad.

A poco que uno decidiera desviarse del camino y adentrarse en el corazón del bosque, percibía cómo el paisaje cambiaba de parte a parte. La luz del sol apenas era capaz de colarse entre las ramas enmarañadas de los árboles, y una clara niebla cubría sus copas. No importaba en qué dirección se mirara, las diferencias eran casi imperceptibles, lo cual hacía orientarse tan ridículamente difícil. Daba incluso la sensación de que el propio bosque estuviese enroscándose sobre sí mismo. Si cualquier individuo se adentraba en él, lo más probable era que perdiera su cordura.

Pese a todo, el bosque disponía de un Guardián, cuyo cometido era vigilarlo y protegerlo, y el único que conocía el camino correcto.

Y en este caso, la misión recaía sobre un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos claros que respondía al nombre de Link.

En el pueblo, todos le conocían desde que era pequeño, y lo apreciaban mucho. En especial, los niños le profesaban una gran admiración, hasta tal punto que uno de ellos, Iván, le había estado rogando que le acogiera como, en sus propias palabras, "aprendiz del Guardián del Bosque".Link aceptó con gusto. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba su cabaña, pero a veces, un poco de compañía le venía bien.

Una vez el entrenamiento de Iván hubo llegado a su fin, Moy, el padre del niño, había decidido llevarse a Link con él en uno de sus viajes comerciales a la Ciudadela, a modo de agradecimiento. Así Iván podría poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, en el improbable caso de que el bosque recibiera algún visitante no deseado, y por otra parte, Link disfrutaría de un día de merecido descanso. Por esa razón, el joven guardián se había levantado muy temprano para acompañar a Moy. Tenía que admitir que estaba emocionado, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía del bosque. Aún no había amanecido por completo cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

—¿Estás listo, chico? —oyó que preguntaban.

—Sí, Moy. Ya salgo.

Una vez se puso sus habituales ropas verdes, Link trató de adecentar sus rubios cabellos, sin demasiado éxito. Su melena rubia parecía saber cómo quería que la peinaran, y no era habitual que tuviera en cuenta la opinión del joven. Cuando se hubo rendido, cogió una pequeña bolsa con algunas rupias, y su espada, y salió de la cabaña. Un hombre de mediana edad y pelo claro se encontraba sentado encima de un carro comercial, tirado por dos caballos. Tenía un rostro un tanto peculiar, casi cómico, pero era difícil decir qué había de extraño en él. Iba vestido con ropas tradicionales ordonianas, y al igual que el guardián, llevaba una espada colgada al hombro. Al ver al muchacho salir, sonrió. Link se sentó junto a él, y Moy puso en marcha el carro.

—Te agradezco que me hayas invitado a ir, Moy —dijo Link, pasados unos minutos.

—Anda, anda… No ha sido nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Iván te admira mucho, ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte.

—No hay problema. Además, siempre es bueno saber que hay alguien que puede ocupar el puesto de Guardián si hiciera falta.

—Mi hijo estaría encantado de hacerlo. Sabes lo mucho que te aprecia—. No hubo respuesta.

—No hay razón para que seas tímido, Link —añadió Moy, riendo—. Todos en el pueblo te estamos agradecidos por tu trabajo.

—Pero Moy, si no ha entrado ni un alma en el bosque casi desde que tengo memoria. Además, casi nadie sería capaz de llegar a lo más profundo.

—Ya conoces las leyendas—. El semblante de Moy se tornó un tanto serio. —No podemos dejar el bosque sin la protección de un Guardián. Eres necesario.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón…

El camino a la Ciudadela no era demasiado largo, pero con el carro tan cargado llegarían después del mediodía, con suerte. Galopando con un buen caballo, podía irse desde Ordon hasta allí en menos de tres horas.

Hacía un agradable día primaveral. El sol lucía en lo alto, y las nubes que había en el cielo de las llanuras de Hyrule podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. Las vastas e inmensas praderas parecían no tener fin, de no ser porque en el horizonte podía divisarse un alto castillo de piedra con los tejados morados. Relajado, el joven guardián se encontraba disfrutando del viaje, mirando al cielo y sin pensar en nada en concreto.

—Link, ¿has pensado qué te gustaría hacer en un futuro?— La pregunta de Moy le sorprendió.

—Pues… a decir verdad, no tenía pensado nada.

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué lo decías?

—No, por nada en concreto. Se me había pasado por la cabeza que ya tienes edad para entrar en la Guardia Real de Hyrule. Te defiendes realmente bien con la espada y el arco. Lo harías estupendamente.

—Pero…

—Vamos, no vas a decirme que te gustaría quedarte toda la vida en Ordon. Siempre he tenido la sensación de que no era tu sitio. Hay algo en ti… Vaya, no sabría decirte realmente qué es. Pero sé que tú estás destinado a algo más grande que ser el Guardián del Bosque.

—Pero no puedo dejar el Bosque tampoco. Hace un momento me dijiste que era necesario, ¿recuerdas?

—Es verdad, es verdad… ¡Jo, jo! ¡Qué cabeza!Bueno, siempre se puede soñar, ¿no?

Link miró a su acompañante, extrañado, y rió. Lo cierto es que nunca se había planteado nada de eso. Por una parte, era cierto que su vida en Ordon le resultaba cómoda y tranquila. Pero tampoco podía negar que la idea de ingresar en la Guardia Real le atraía. Vivir en la Ciudadela sin duda sería distinto, y tenía que reconocer que imaginarse vigilando el bosque durante cinco o diez años más no le resultaba demasiado alentador, puesto que hasta el momento, el número de intrusos a los que había tenido que enfrentarse ascendía a cero. De todas formas, el Bosque debía tener un guardián, y si no era él, otra persona debía ocupar su lugar.

Varias horas más tarde, a los pies del castillo comenzaron a distinguirse montones de edificios del mismo tono gris, todos ellos protegidos por una sólida muralla, también de piedra. Fuera de las murallas había casas y algunos campos de cultivo, separados de las llanuras de Hyrule por un ancho río de aguas claras. Al cruzar el puente, comenzaron a encontrarse con más y más personas, y el paisaje iba cambiando de aspecto. A pesar del color de sus edificios, la Ciudadela no transmitía frialdad. Todo lo contrario, era un lugar rebosante de alegría. Link estaba comprobándolo de primera mano mientras atravesaban sus calles. Prácticamente la totalidad de sus habitantes tenía una actitud enérgica y una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros. Ante esta vista, el joven no pudo evitar contagiarse y sonrió también.

Una vez hubieron entrado en la ciudad amurallada, Moy detuvo el carro y se bajó.

—Chico, hoy no tienes que acompañarme. Disfruta de tu descanso. Nos veremos en la plaza al atardecer. Estaré en el mercado si me necesitas.

—De acuerdo, Moy.

Tras despedirse, Link se disponía a emprender su marcha, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido y se dio la vuelta. Moy se había caído al intentar subirse de nuevo al carro. En cuanto se percató de la situación, corrió a ayudar a su amigo, que trataba de levantarse.

—¿Estás bien, Moy?

—S-sí, solo ha sido un descuido. Estoy bien.

Link miró al hombre de cerca. Estaba sudando demasiado. Aquello era extraño, pues no hacía tanto calor.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo acompañarte si lo necesitas.

—Seguro, seguro. Tú ve y no te preocupes.

El joven lanzó una mirada de reproche a Moy, pero sabía que era terco y no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas, e inició su paseo por la ciudadela de Hyrule.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II. 

De cómo Link descubre que una mirada puede decir más que todas las palabras del mundo

La plaza de la Ciudadela rebosaba movimiento y estaba plagada de gente: comerciantes yendo de un lado para otro con paso apresurado, mujeres cargando cestas y cántaros rebosantes de agua, niños jugando alrededor de la fuente… Un joven vestido de verde parecía ser el único que permanecía de pie, quieto, observándolo todo con una sonrisa. Era una escena muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a contemplar en Ordon, pero a Link se le antojaba igualmente atractiva, a su manera. A decir verdad, se sentía ligeramente fuera de lugar allí parado, y las ropas que vestía no ayudaban precisamente a que se camuflara entre la multitud. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto; después de todo, resultaba complicado que el uniforme del guardián del bosque pasara inadvertido en aquellas circunstancias.

Un poco más lejos, hacia el norte de la plaza, dos soldados custodiaban el acceso al castillo de Hyrule. Link miró en aquella dirección, mientras las palabras de Moy resonaban en su cabeza. No tenía nada claro que realmente quisiese formar parte de la Guardia Real. Si bien era cierto que sus días como guardián se habían tornado algo monótonos, el chico sentía un gran apego por el bosque. Era su hogar, el único que había conocido en su vida, y jamás permitiría que nadie lo echara a perder.

Apenas tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que aquella conversación que estaba manteniendo consigo mismo no tenía razón de ser.

Al menos por el momento, Link no podía escoger.

El bosque le necesitaba.

Pasado un tiempo, Link se sorprendió cuando en una calle comercial, la gente comenzó a alborotarse, a la vez que se iba haciendo a un lado. Imitó a la multitud, y vio cómo un grupo no muy numeroso de soldados se acercaba poco a poco. Se quedó mirándolo, intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía que estaban escoltando a alguien. Entre tanto, la gente de la calle murmuraba y cuchicheaba.

De repente, algo llamó la atención de Link. Más bien, alguien. Había descubierto el motivo de tal revuelo, y se trataba de una muchacha. Llevaba un vestido blanco, adornado con el emblema de la Trifuerza, y en su cabeza lucía una tiara de plata. Para el guardián, aquella chica era realmente hermosa, y a decir verdad, estaba bastante seguro de que no era el único que compartía esa opinión.

Se fijó en el peinado de ella. Una trenza comenzaba en la frente y terminaba en un moño, en la parte trasera de la cabeza, que dejaba varios mechones de pelo castaño sueltos. En su cabeza, el chico reprimió un comentario acerca de cuántas horas habrían sido necesarias para peinarla de aquella manera. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Link fueron sus ojos. De color azul oscuro, transmitían una sensación muy profunda. Era como si buscases la palabra idónea para describirlos y nunca la encontrases, como si cualquier calificativo no fuera lo suficientemente adecuado. Durante un segundo, los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, y a Link se le aceleró el pulso. Ni siquiera así fue capaz de dejar de mirarla. Por un instante, había sentido como si la expresión de la chica se hubiera hecho más dulce y agradable, justo en el momento preciso en que se estaban mirando. Pero el joven guardián, aunque embelesado, conservaba algo de cordura, y dejó de preguntarse si aquella impresión se correspondía o no con la realidad cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella debía de ser una noble de las más ricas familias, y que por ello, sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse jamás. De hecho, en cuanto los soldados avanzaran lo suficiente, ya no podría verla. Y así fue. Ella terminó por apartar la mirada, y siguió su camino junto a su séquito.

Pero no estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para reprimir su curiosidad acerca de la chica. Así que se acercó al primer puesto que vio, y se dirigió a su dueño, un anciano comerciante.

—Disculpe, ¿quién era esa mujer?

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad, chico? —hubo una pausa—. ¿De verdad no sabes quién es?— Link negó con la cabeza. —Por las Diosas, ¡es la princesa Zelda! Gobierna todo Hyrule desde hará ya algunos años, cuando su padre, el rey, falleció. No es posible que alguien que viva en la Ciudadela no sepa quién es la princesa Zelda. De… ¿de dónde vienes?

—De Ordon. Soy el Guardián del Bosque.

—¡Ah! Ruego me disculpéis, Guardián. No os había reconocido—dijo el hombre, mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

Link se extrañó ante aquel cambio tan repentino en la actitud del comerciante.

Lo había olvidado por un momento.

El título de Guardián del Bosque de Farone en realidad venía otorgado por la Corona, como cualquier otro título nobiliario. Por tanto, el guardián, a los ojos de la sociedad, era un miembro de la baja nobleza, aunque no tuviera posesiones ni riquezas. Como en Ordon nadie lo trataba como tal, puesto que Link así lo había pedido, no recordaba que en la Ciudadela la gente sí lo haría.

—Por favor, tráteme como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. No son necesarias tantas formalidades.

—¿Estáis seguro, Guardián?

—Sí, sí, de verdad— dijo, tratando de ocultar su timidez.

—Bueno, bueno. Como quieras. Pues verás, hay un rumor sobre la princesa. ¿Quieres oírlo?

—Sí—. La respuesta de Link fue muy rápida, tanto, que instantes después se arrepintió, y deseó no no haberse mostrado tan ansioso por conocer más acerca de la princesa.

—Pues verás, desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, muchos han sido los nobles que han tratado de cortejarla. Y la Princesa los ha ido rechazando a todos, uno tras otro. No sé si será porque está cansada de tantos pretendientes, o porque en realidad tiene cierta aversión por los hombres… pero ha decretado que cualquier noble que desee cortejarla debe probar que está capacitado para gobernar Hyrule.

—¿Y en qué consiste la prueba?

—Hm, ¿cómo era?… Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. La prueba dura tres días. Para empezar, al pretendiente se le concede el honor de vivir en el Castillo de Hyrule. Se le tratará como si fuera de la mismísima Familia Real, y se le concederán todos los caprichos que pida. O al menos, eso decían. ¡Por las Diosas, imagínate cuánto lujo! ¡Vivir en el castillo!

Link asentía fervientemente con la cabeza.

—-Cada día, al amanecer— continuó el anciano—, la Princesa plantea un acertijo al pretendiente, y este tiene el resto del día, mientras el sol brille, para resolverlo. Ni que decir tiene, si consiguiera resolver los tres acertijos correctamente, la Princesa accedería a casarse con él.

—¿Y… qué ocurriría si no lo consiguiera? —inquirió Link, consciente de que esta era una de esas preguntas cuya respuesta no estaba seguro de querer conocer. No en vano, la mirada del anciano se tornó seria.

—Dicen que a aquellos que fracasan se les condena a colgar del cuello… hasta morir. Algunos nobles llegaron a la Ciudadela tratando de cortejarla, y no ha vuelto a saberse de ellos.

El comerciante hizo una pausa y examinó la mirada de Link.

—¡Vaya! Veo en tus ojos que la Princesa despierta tu interés. No hay duda de que es una mujer hermosa, pero sé sensato, Guardián. No intentes cortejarla. En mi opinión, no vale la pena.

Link, bastante desconcertado por la información que acababa de obtener, agradeció al comerciante, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Así que se trataba de la princesa Zelda, la soberana del reino, que cargaba con el rumor de haber ahorcado a una cierta parte de la nobleza hyliana. Si él tuviera que apostar, seguramente no diría que la misma princesa, cuya existencia acababa de conocer, estuviera detras de las desapariciones de tales hombres. A decir verdad, aquel anciano tenía pinta de ser excesivamente fantasioso. Pero las apariencias muchas veces podían engañar, y eso Link lo sabía bien. De todas formas, la cuestión no era esa. La cuestión era si se atrevería a acercarse a ella. Por fortuna, la prudencia tomó de nuevo el control del joven. Su única posibilidad era, por el momento, someterse a los acertijos, y aunque desconocía qué futuro le auguraría en caso de fracasar, no tenía pinta de ser demasiado feliz. Además, había visto a la chica _una vez._ No sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, y por hermosa que fuera, aquello no era motivo suficiente para que Link se decidiera a pedir su mano. Poco a poco, la imagen de la chica, junto con todo lo que sabía de ella, fueron apartándose hacia un rincón en su mente, hasta que finalmente, dejó de pensar por completo en la princesa.

Un par de horas más tarde, Link acudió al mercado, a su encuentro con Moy. No parecía tener demasiado buen aspecto. Parecía cansado, y no sonreía.

—Chico, traigo malas noticias… —le dijo Moy al verlo, bastante contrariado—. El puente de la entrada norte a la Ciudadela está roto, y el comerciante con el que tenía que verme no podrá llegar hasta mañana, o pasado, como pronto.

—Vaya, qué mal… ¿No se puede hacer nada?

—Me temo que no, Link… —sus palabras sonaban pesadas, como si le costara pronunciarlas.

—De acuerdo… ¿Volvemos a Ordon? —preguntó Link.

—Con el carro cargado, no llegaremos antes de que anochezca. Nos quedaremos aquí es-

No pudo terminar la frase. Moy se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como si se encontrase terriblemente mareado, y sin más, se desplomó. Estaba empapado en sudor, y tenía la frente caliente. Inmediatamente, el chico trató de cogerle en brazos y lo tumbó en el interior del carro. Rajó un trozo de la tela del carro, lo mojó en la fuente y se lo colocó a Moy en la frente.

—¡Moy! ¿¡Estás bien?! —dijo Link, casi gritando. El hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Link… ¿qué ha pasado? —musitó Moy.

—¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Necesitas que te vea un médico!

—Pero… no podemos… pagarlo…

—¿¡Qué podemos hacer, entonces?!

Link trató de mantenerse tranquilo y con la cabeza fría. No podían volver a Ordon. Mejor dicho, volver a Ordon ahora era el menor de sus problemas, no estaba seguro de que Moy aguantara el viaje, y al llegar al bosque la fiebre no iba a remitir por obra y gracia de Farore. Tenía que encontrar a un médico, pero cuando supiera que no iba a cobrar, se rehusaría a prestar sus servicios. Claro está, bien podría estimular al doctor con la espada. Pero si eso salía mal, la huida en un carro de comercio tirado por caballos por toda la Ciudadela de Hyrule les conduciría de forma inevitable al desastre. Además, Moy no recibiría la atención que necesitaba y el Guardián del Bosque pasaría un par de meses en el calabozo. En cualquier caso, no podría solicitar la ayuda de un médico sin poder pagarlo.

Se estaba quedando sin opciones.

A menos que, por alguna razón, se le concediera el honor de tratársele provisionalmente como si fuera un miembro de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

Meditó un momento esta nueva posibilidad y lo que podría acarrear. Al poco tiempo, concluyó que no tenía alternativa. Decidió que más adelante encontraría el modo de librarse de la Princesa. O de la horca, si la ocasión lo requería. Pero tenía que salvar a Moy, costase lo que costase.

Se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada del castillo. Cuando intentó subir las escaleras, los guardias extendieron las lanzas, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué deseáis? —le preguntó uno de ellos, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mi nombre es Link, y soy el Guardián del Bosque de Farone. Deseo cortejar a la princesa Zelda. 

* * *

_[NdA] ¿Qué os ha parecido? Cualquier comentario, sugerencia u opinión, déjadmela en la cajita esta de aquí abajo. ¡Hasta pronto!_

 **soda 570:** Gracias, y no te preocupes, tengo el fic prácticamente terminado ya c:


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III.

De cómo Zelda concede una petición un tanto extraña a un recién llegado

El sol había comenzado a ocultarse hacía unos minutos. Las últimas luces de la tarde teñían de naranja el cielo de Hyrule, y bajo su influjo, la Ciudadela inspiraba en el observador una sensación de tranquilidad y sosiego. De los edificios, totalmente oscurecidos, sólo podía distinguirse su silueta. Alrededor de las murallas, las vastas praderas de Hyrule se extendían en todas direcciones hasta alcanzar el horizonte, donde se unían con el cielo. Era una vista ciertamente espléndida.

La princesa Zelda se encontraba en el balcón de sus aposentos, contemplando el paisaje una vez más. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo a esta hora de la tarde. En su opinión, se trataba de uno de los pocos caprichos que su condición de princesa y regente le permitía darse. Como bien solía pensar ella, una de las ventajas de ser princesa era poder disfrutar de una habitación inmensa con unas vistas inmejorables. Pero, lejos de ser una niña malcriada y sin dos dedos de frente, Zelda era plenamente consciente de que en realidad, había tenido suerte. Es cierto, su vida era terriblemente dura. Sus obligaciones como regente consumían prácticamente todo su tiempo, y rara vez podía disfrutar de un día libre. Discutir tratados, firmar decretos, redactar leyes y revisar las recaudaciones de impuestos eran actividades que formaban parte de la rutina diaria de la joven. Algo que detestaba con toda su alma era lidiar con los patanes de su Consejo de Sabios, los cuales parecían tener por costumbre no hacer honor a su nombre: ni ofrecían buen consejo, ni mucho menos se comportaban como sabios. Y, por si fuera poco, se veía obligada a soportar, vistiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, a un flujo incesante de pretendientes, cada uno más repudiable que el anterior, cuyos únicos propósitos eran llevársela a la cama y hacerse con la Corona de Hyrule, y de los cuales recibía un trato casi ofensivo y condescendiente que prácticamente comparaba su capacidad de gobernar con la de un felpudo.

No. La vida de Zelda no podía calificarse de sencilla. Sin embargo, agradecía a las Diosas que le hubieran dado la suficiente inteligencia como para ser capaz de resolver los problemas del reino de Hyrule, y se alegraba cada día más de no ser una princesa mojigata, ajena al mundo que le rodea e incapaz de defenderse por sí misma de las adversidades de la vida, como le constaba que eran gran parte de las doncellas. A este respecto, le debía mucho a su aya Impa, pues había permanecido a su lado desde que Zelda tenía memoria, y su apoyo había sido imprescindible cuando sus padres fallecieron.

Pero si la princesa tenía una cualidad destacable, esa era sin duda su perseverancia. Por difíciles que se tornaran las cosas, ella estaba predispuesta a no rendirse jamás. Y por Hylia que se arrojaría desde la torre más alta del castillo antes que casarse con un apestoso noble que no tuviera idea alguna de cómo habían de hacerse las cosas en lo que concierne al gobierno de Hyrule.

El ruido de unos nudillos al tocar la puerta de su estancia sacaron a la princesa de sus pensamientos. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió, y una mujer entró en la sala.

—¿Qué ocurre, Impa? —preguntó Zelda.

—Tienes un nuevo pretendiente.

—¿¡Otro?! —Zelda bufó, exasperada.

—Sí, eso me temo. Está esperando en la sala del trono.

—Muy bien, iré enseguida.

Ante el elevado número de nobles deseosos de pedir su mano, Zelda había decidido poner en práctica lo que ella solía denominar un "mecanismo de regulación". Propondría tres acertijos a cada nuevo pretendiente, y sólo si los resolvían optarían a casarse con ella. Hasta ahora, ni uno solo de ellos había conseguido resolver tan solo el primero, y Zelda estaba empezando a preocuparse por el triste nivel de inteligencia de los nobles hylianos.

La sala del trono era amplia y majestuosa. Una alfombra de color escarlata cubría parte del lujoso suelo de baldosa, formando así un pasillo que llevaba desde la entrada hasta el lugar que ocupaba el regente en caso de celebrar bienvenidas y audiencias. En los laterales de la sala, había sendas hileras de arcos de medio punto, con relieve, que acentuaban aún más la importancia de la persona que estaba sentada en el trono, la pieza central de aquella estancia. Situado unos escalones por encima, se trataba de un asiento alto y estrecho, pero muy pesado, y de aspecto terriblemente cómodo. Coronándolo había esculturas de las Diosas dispuestas formando un círculo, y en el centro, una imagen de la Trifuerza.

Cuando la princesa llegó, Impa estaba ya allí, de pie al lado del trono, mientras su nuevo pretendiente esperaba en la parte de abajo. Zelda subió las escaleras y ocupó su asiento. Una vez se hubo sentado, fijó los ojos en el chico. No tardó una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de que lo había visto antes. Y había sido aquella misma tarde. Zelda sería capaz de reconocer esos ojos del color del cielo en cualquier parte. Esa mirada, limpia y pura, esa sensación de tranquilidad que desprendía. Nunca había sentido nada parecido al mirar a ninguna persona. Y era un sentimiento muy fuerte. Por las Diosas, si solo lo estaba mirando _._

—Presentaos —la princesa se dirigió al chico, intentando mantenerse distante, y con intención de despacharlo cuanto antes.

—Soy el guardián del bosque de Farone, mi nombre…

—De acuerdo, Guardián —lo interrumpió—. Sabéis cómo funciona esto, ¿no? Durante tres días, a partir de mañana, os propondré un acertijo, y tendréis hasta que el sol se ponga para resolverlo. Debéis dar con la respuesta correcta. Si no… —sonrió ligeramente— podré hacer con vos lo que me _plazca —_ hizo particular énfasis en esa última palabra.— ¿Aceptáis esos términos?

—Sí. Acepto —respondió Link, con voz firme.

—Muy bien. Durante este tiempo, seréis mi invitado en el castillo. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, pedidlo a cualquier persona del servicio. Ahora, Impa os acompañará a vuestra habitación. —sentenció la princesa, señalando con la mano a su aya.

—Esperad, su Alteza —habló él, al ver que ella se disponía a abandonar la estancia—. Querría pediros algo.

—¿De qué se trata? —repuso, sin ocultar demasiado su impaciencia.

—Mi acompañante está gravemente enfermo, y no sé si pasará de esta noche. Lo único que deseo es que reciba la atención que necesita. Si tenéis que hospedar a alguien, os pido que sea él.

La petición del guardián le resultó un tanto extraña. Más que eso, su actitud. No parecía estar preocupado por estar a la altura del desafío, ni por las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar en caso de fracasar. De hecho, prácticamente no le había prestado atención. Era como si la única razón por la cual había solicitado cortejarla era para salvar a su amigo. Pero la princesa desechó esa teoría. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría cometer tal imprudencia.

En cualquier caso, Zelda no pensaba dejar que una persona muriera si podía evitarlo.

—¿Dónde se encuentra en este momento?

—Está en el interior de un carro de comercio, en la plaza.

Hizo un gesto a uno de sus soldados de la puerta, y este abandonó la sala rápidamente.

—Muy bien, así lo haremos —dijo, dirigiéndose a Link—. Si me disculpáis…

—Guardián, por favor, acompañadme a vuestra habitación —dijo Impa, amablemente.

—Pero… perdonad… No entiendo-

—Voy a daros cobijo a ambos —volvió a cortarle Zelda, mientras abandonaba la sala.

Link siguió a Impa por los pasillos del castillo, mientras se fijaba en la lujosa decoración. Una alfombra roja cubría el suelo, y espléndidos cuadros de diversos paisajes de la región colgaban de las paredes. Desde luego, habían invertido una gran cantidad de dinero en embellecer el interior de la fortaleza. Tras un par de minutos andando, Impa se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado. Esta será vuestra habitación —le dijo, señalando a una elegante y amplia puerta de madera—. Tendréis un soldado en la puerta en todo momento, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, comunicádselo. Acomodaremos a vuestro acompañante en la habitación de al lado. Cuando podáis visitarlo, os lo haré saber. Mañana, al alba, una doncella os despertará, os vestirá y os llevará a vuestro encuentro con su Alteza, donde se os propondrá el primer acertijo.

—Os lo agradezco, p-pero no es necesario que venga una doncella para vestirme. Preferiría hacerlo yo solo —dijo Link, claramente avergonzado.

—Como deseéis —Impa sonrió, y se marchó.

La estancia de Link era bastante amplia. Tenía una ancha cama de matrimonio, un armario enorme, que por el momento no iba a necesitar, e incluso su propio cuarto de baño. También había un escritorio amplio, con una cómoda silla. El suelo estaba decorado con varios tapices, y la ventana tenía una bonita vista de las praderas de Hyrule y el lago Hylia. Acostumbrado a su cabaña, aquella habitación se le antojaba gigantesca, incluso abrumadora.

Se descalzó y se tumbó en la cama. Era tan cómoda como aparentaba. Link reparó en que estaba demasiado tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y eso le puso nervioso. Al menos Moy recibiría los cuidados que necesitaba y, en cualquier caso, confiaba en su capacidad de resolución para conseguir salir airoso del trato que había hecho con la princesa. Tenía la esperanza de que su entrenamiento como guardián del bosque, el cual pasaba por conocer cada rincón y cada pasadizo, hubiese despertado su cerebro lo suficiente como para poder enfentarse a los acertijos. Desde luego otra cosa no iba a salvarle.

Por otra parte, la princesa… Sería hermosa, y despertaba una enorme curiosidad en el joven, pero estaba claro que una parte de ella disfrutaba poniendo a sus pretendientes en apuros. De cualquier modo, Link tenía claras dos cosas. La primera era que no iba a dejarse asustar por ella. En su anterior encuentro se había mostrado firme, y sobre todo, evitaría a toda costa dejarse engatusar por la belleza de Zelda. Y la segunda era que trataría, por todos los medios, de conocer más sobre la princesa, pues de esta forma había más posibilidades de que pudiera anticipar su catastrófico final, en caso de que fallara. Sin embargo, Link no podía negar que aquella mujer le atraía, de una manera que aún no estaba seguro de poder explicar.

Tres leves golpes en la puerta sacaron al chico de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Vuestro acompañante ya está acomodado en la estancia de al lado. El médico está con él —informó Impa.

—Muchas gracias.

Link se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se puso las botas y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Entró sin llamar. Moy estaba dormido, con un paño húmedo en la frente, y su rostro mostraba rasgos evidentes de agotamiento.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Link a la mujer que se encontraba al pie de la cama.

—Tiene bastante fiebre. Ya le he dado un medicamento, y veremos cómo pasa la noche. No debería haber complicaciones, aunque no puedo aseguraros nada. Mañana podré deciros más.

—Gracias. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Me temo que no. Por el momento, vuestro amigo necesita descanso.

—De acuerdo… —musitó Link, visiblemente impotente. Observó de nuevo el rostro de Moy, y, puesto que allí no podía ser de utilidad, abandonó la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, unos suaves rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de la estancia y despertaron al joven que allí dormía. Link tenía la costumbre de levantarse al alba, y por suerte ese día no fue diferente. Se sorprendió de haber sido capaz de dormir tan bien, pese al estado de Moy y a la incertidumbre de saber qué le deparaba el día que ahora empezaba. Había un montón de ropa doblada junto a la cama, y supuso que tendría que vestirla durante el día. Esperaba saberponérsela, no quería tener que pedir ayuda a una doncella, después de todo. Por suerte se trataba de ropa elegante pero sencilla de vestir. Se veía bastante raro con ella, pues en su vida hubiera pensado que tendría ocasión para llevarla, pero tuvo que reconocer que no le quedaba mal en absoluto.

Cuando estuvo preparado, le pidió al soldado de su puerta que le indicara el camino hacia donde estaba la princesa Zelda. No comenzaría con buen pie si se perdía en el castillo el primer día y llegaba tarde. Una vez hubieron llegado, Link respiró hondo y, decidido, llamó a la puerta. Una voz conocida le invitó a entrar.

—Buenos días. ¿Habéis dormido bien? —preguntó Zelda, manteniendo su habitual semblante serio.

—Sí, Alteza. Gracias por preguntar —respondió, tratando de no reparar en lo hermosa que estaba la princesa sin siquiera intentarlo.

Ella mantuvo silencio durante unos segundos, esperando una pregunta similar de su pretendiente. Pero no la hubo. Demonios, ¿de verdad estaba intentando cortejarla? Y además, ¿por qué le molestaba? Seguramente su aparente falta de interés le ahorraría incómodos momentos e insulsas charlas en el futuro. ¿No estaría desarrollando cierto interés por el joven que tenía ante ella?

—Prestad atención, Guardián —dijo, aunque no era necesario, pues era evidente que Link sólo podía mirarla a ella —voy a plantearos el primer acertijo.

* * *

 _[NdA] Quería agradeceros a todos y cada uno de los que habéis seguido el fic, hayáis o no hayáis comentado, y os animo a que me hagáis llegar vuestras opiniones y críticas si no lo habéis hecho ya. Prometo responderos. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!_

 **vrave1:** ¡gracias por tus ánimos!, si ahora tienes un poco de intriga, prepárate para lo que viene...

 **Hylian Champion Shirayuki:** mil gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Sobre la princesa, ya verás que sus motivos tiene para ser como es y hacer lo que hace. De todas formas, a la gente de la ciudadela le gusta mucho cotillear... Es todo lo que puedo decirte c:

 **Shade Link:** me alegro de que te haya enganchado el fic, espero que siga siendo así.

 **Furia:** muchasgracias, espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos siguientes

 **Fara:** otra cosa no, pero trama te puedo asegurar que sí tiene c: Me alegro de que te gustara.


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV.

De cómo Link se da cuenta de que en ocasiones los pequeños detalles esconden grandes secretos

El joven hyliano se encontraba sentado en sus aposentos, con una expresión reflexiva. El acertijo había suscitado su interés, pero lo cierto es que estaba teniendo algunos problemas para resolverlo. Repitió en su cabeza, por cuarta o quinta vez, las palabras que la princesa había pronunciado unos minutos atrás.

 _«Tenéis tres sacos con gelatinas de chuchu. En uno son rojas, en otro son verdes, y en el tercero están mezcladas. Los sacos están bordados con las palabras_ "rojo", "verde" _y_ "mezcla", _para que así se pueda conocer qué contiene cada saco,_ _pero alguien los ha desordenado, y ahora ninguno de los sacos contiene lo que dice el bordado. Averiguad el menor número de gelatinas que tenéis que sacar para saber qué contiene cada saco.»_

Decidió dar un paseo para despejar la cabeza. Ya casi llevaba una hora pensando y no había sacado nada en claro. Recordó que en más de una ocasión había oído hablar de que la Ciudadela poseía unos terrenos dedicados exclusivamente al cultivo de plantas y flores con fines ornamentales. En otras palabras, unos jardines. Ese sería un buen lugar para pensar.

Lo que Link no sabía era cuán majestuosos eran los famosos jardines del castillo de Hyrule, y no se imaginaba que una vez estuviese ante ellos, se vería en la necesidad de recorrerlos, en lugar de sentarse a reflexionar sobre el acertijo, como había planeado. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de flores, cuyos colores se mezclaban prácticamente de todas las formas posibles. En las traseras del castillo había un gigantesco seto con la forma de la diosa Hylia, y a los lados, más flores de colores exóticos dispuestas para formar intrincados patrones geométricos. El guardián se estremeció solo de pensar en el trabajo que debía costar mantener un jardín de semejante tamaño. Desde luego, Hyrule debía ser una nación muy próspera.

Tras un largo paseo, se sentó en un banco a descansar, decidido a retomar el acertijo. Los jardines parecían haber despertado su capacidad de análisis, pues se le acababa de ocurrir una posible forma de proceder. Ya que se le pedía el menor número posible, ¿por qué no comenzaba viendo qué era capaz de hacer sacando una gelatina? De esta forma, se aseguraba de que si encontraba una solución, esta sería la menor. Parecía una buena idea.

Por su parte, la princesa Zelda había salido airosa de otra de sus tediosas y agotadoras reuniones con el Consejo de Sabios. Desde luego, algunas veces parecía que de lo único que sabían aquellos ancianos era de cómo robarles las ganas de vivir a las princesas hylianas. La buena noticia era que habían acabado antes de lo previsto, así que tenía el resto del día libre, y como llevaba un tiempo queriendo revisitar los jardines del castillo, se propuso a sí misma hacerlo sin más dilación. Pero desconocía que allí se encontraría con el joven Guardián del Bosque de Farone, que como ella, también deseaba disfrutar de las maravillas del jardín.

Se quedó observándolo unos momentos, desde la distancia. ¿Qué había de especial en aquel chico? Zelda no era capaz de decir qué era. Es cierto, ahora que lo miraba con detalle, tuvo que reconocer que se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto. Sus cabellos rubios parecían muy suaves al tacto, y las ropas que llevaba hoy hacían aún más difícil apartar sus ojos de él. Pero había otras cosas en su actitud que no entendía, y le costaba admitir ante ella misma que se moría de curiosidad por descubrir más sobre él. Zelda sabía bien que cuando deseaba algo, no cesaba hasta conseguirlo, así que decidió acercarse a Link, con esperanzas de establecer una conversación esta vez.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí, Guardián? —preguntó en un tono algo agresivo.

—Oh, disculpadme, Princesa. Estaba descansando un momento —respondió Link, tratando de ocultar que se alegraba de verla.

—¿No deberíais estar pensando en el acertijo?

—Ah, pues… Ya lo he resuelto.

Zelda intentó mantenerse inexpresiva ante la respuesta de Link, pero fracasó, y él lo notó.

—No os preocupéis por el acertijo, Princesa. Aún quedan dos acertijos más —bromeó Link, incapaz de contenerse.

¿Lo había resuelto? ¿Ya? No podía ser. ¡Ninguno de los otros pretendientes habían estado siquiera cerca de hallar la solución! Tenía que ser un farol. Sí, era eso, sin duda.

—¿Deseáis, entonces, decidme la respuesta, y así podemos pasar al siguiente? —repuso.

—No. Lo que deseo es hablar con vos y conoceros mejor, si no os importa.

Ante una respuesta tan sincera, Zelda se sonrojó ligeramente. Suspiró para sus adentros, aliviada, pues su pretendiente sí tenía interés en conocerla. Pero de repente una sensación de agobio recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué demonios había sentido alivio?

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué queréis saber?

—Por favor, contadme cómo es vuestra vida en un día normal.

—Muy bien. Pero luego tendréis que contarme vos la vuestra —Zelda, al igual que él, había visto una oportunidad para obtener información, y no iba a dejarla escapar.

—Ah, seguro que no querríais oírla. Os resultaría aburrida.

—Tal vez, pero dejad que sea yo la que decida eso —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Como deseéis.

Zelda le habló de sus actividades diarias, mientras Link escuchaba atentamente. Pocas veces se habían interesado por su vida, y cuando había ocurrido, no estaba del todo segura de que dicho interés fuera genuino. Pero en esta ocasión, la forma en que él la miraba dejaba bien claro que estaba prestándole toda su atención. Trató de omitir algunos detalles personales, como por ejemplo, su aversión a las reuniones del Consejo de Sabios cuando mencionó que solían reunirse una o dos veces a la semana.

—Me da la impresión de que no os gustan mucho esas reuniones.

—¿Por qué lo decís? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Veréis, es que… habéis arrugado la nariz mientras hablablais de eso —Link dijo, divertido. Zelda se llevó la mano a la nariz, tras oírlo, y miró al chico, preguntándole con la mirada cómo podía haberse dado cuenta de aquel nimio detalle—. Supongo que se me da bien leer a las personas. ¿He acertado?

—Sí, así es —admitió Zelda, en voz baja. —En realidad las _detesto_. Pero no se lo digáis a nadie.

—No os preocupéis, no lo haré.

Ahora era el turno de Link de contarle en qué consistía su vida. Zelda descubrió que, en realidad, él ya no vivía en el corazón del bosque, sino en una cabaña cercana al pueblo de Ordon. Cuando le habló de aquella zona, no sabía si era por sus palabras o por la forma en que las decía, pero manifestó en voz alta sus deseos de visitarla algún día. El chico le contestó que allí siempre sería bien recibida.

La agradable conversación se mantuvo durante alrededor de media hora, tras la cual Link se levantó.

—Debéis disculparme, debo ir a comprobar cómo ha pasado la noche mi acompañante.

—Muy bien, espero que se encuentre mejor.

—Gracias, Alteza —dijo Link, y se dispuso a irse.

—Por cierto, no me habéis dicho vuestro nombre.

Link estuvo a punto de detenerse y decírselo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que había despertado cierto interés en aquella chica, y deseaba que siguiera siendo así. Por ello, decidió regodearse un poco. Miró hacia atrás y respondió, sin detenerse:

—No me lo habéis preguntado.

Aquel comentario bien había valido la pena, pues la cara de la princesa Zelda en ese instante no tenía precio.

De camino a los aposentos, el joven guardián reprodujo en su cabeza los últimos treinta minutos. Había disfrutado mucho de la conversación con la princesa, había sido interesante y divertida, por qué negarlo. Estaba sorprendido consigo mismo, pues rara vez era capaz de mostrar esa actitud bromista con tal naturalidad.

La princesa era una chica inteligente y madura, y sin duda tenía todas las cualidades necesarias para gobernar una región. Y además, era increíblemente hermosa, aunque eso Link ya lo tenía bien claro. Una cosa era observarla desde lejos, pero otra muy distinta era conversar con ella y sentarse a su lado. Cada vez se sentía más atraído, y estaba completamente seguro de que aquello no iba a traerle nada bueno. Pero igualmente, no sabía si existía algo que podía hacer para evitarlo. Y de haberlo, tampoco sabía si deseaba hacerlo.

Una vez hubo llegado a la habitación de Moy, vio la puerta entreabierta y entró sin llamar. Para su tranquilidad, el enfermo tenía mucho mejor aspecto, y apenas sudaba.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Moy?

—Acabo de despertarme. Estoy algo cansado, pero creo que bien. ¿Qué… ha pasado? ¿Cómo he acabado en el castillo de Hyrule?

—¿No recuerdas nada de ayer? —Moy negó con la cabeza. —Te trajeron ayer al anochecer, tenías mucha fiebre. Te visitó un médico y te dio algo para la fiebre, y me dijo que necesitabas descansar.

—Ya veo… Pero eso no explica por qué estoy aquí.

—Pues verás… no sé si sabrás que la princesa…

—No me digas que has pedido su mano —Link no respondió. —Pero chico, ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué pasará si fallas?

—No lo sé, Moy. Pero teníaque hacer algo. Ayer… ¡tenías un aspecto terrible! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudieras emprender el viaje de vuelta a Ordon. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando tú y tu familia prácticamente me habéis considerado como uno más durante todo este tiempo. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

—Vaya… Te lo agradezco mucho, Link. Pero no vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro por mí —sentenció Moy—. Da igual que te lo diga —continuó, tras un suspiro—, volverías a hacerlo de todas formas. ¿Te defiendes con los acertijos?

—Por ahora creo que sí.

—¿Sabes? La princesa es una persona muy inteligente y se preocupa mucho por los suyos. Tiene un gran corazón. Lo mismo que tú, chico. Ahora que lo pienso, haríais buena pareja —el joven guardián se puso rojo al oír ese comentario—. ¡Jo, jo! ¡Quién iba a decir que sentirías algo por la princesa!

—¡Moy, y-ya está bien! Solo vine aquí para que te curaran.

—Link, como he dicho, la princesa es una persona muy inteligente. Pero tú también lo eres. Si alguien puede resolver esos acertijos, ese sin duda eres tú.

—Moy, pero yo no quiero casarme con ella.

Aún, dijo una voz en la cabeza de Link.

—Bueno, Link… Eso ya es cosa tuya. ¡Jo, jo! —concluyó Moy, bostezando—. Creo que debería intentar descansar un poco más. Me duelen un montón los huesos.

—Te dejo dormir, entonces. Ah, quería preguntarte una cosa más antes de irme, Moy.

—Dime, chico.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre la princesa?

* * *

 _[NdA] Si os animáis, podéis intentar resolver el acertijo de la princesa (?)_ _Y por fin han tenido un encuentro cara a cara estos dos, que ya tocaba. El cuadro este de aquí abajo está esperándoos con vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo~_

 **Susurro9:** pues no conocía la obra, pero la he estado leyendo y parece muy interesante. Hay una película y me la pienso ver una noche de estas c: Sobre el nombre de Link, Zelda simplemente no quería perder más tiempo del necesario con el asunto del pretendiente. Pero claro, el título del fic hace pensar que quizá haya algo con el nombre... Haz todas las teorías que quieras (y luego me las cuentas), es muy divertido~

 **vrave1:** gracias a ti por leerme, espero que siga gustándote c:

 **Hylian Champion Shirayuki:** guau, muchas gracias, yo estoy encantado de que te haya gustado tanto, y de que pienses que es original. La verdad es que aún acaba de empezar la historia, pero si hasta ahora te ha enganchado, creo que te seguirá gustando. Y sí, la verdad es que esto se aleja bastante de los fics, digamos, más "canon". Es algo que pensé y que creí que quedaría bien poniendo a estos dos como personajes. Yo me imagino a Link, de adulto, más o menos así en el juego, como un muchacho tímido y reservado, pero que también tiene su carácter cuando toca.


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V. 

De cómo Zelda comprende que necesidad y debilidad son cosas bien distintas

Estaba seguro de que ya había pasado por aquí antes. Aquel edificio tenía un aspecto familiar. O tal vez no. No tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué todas las malditas casas de la Ciudadela tenían que ser iguales? Claro que, en Ordon, también todas las casas eran iguales, solo que allí era imposible perderse porque no había más de veinte. Pero Link no se había perdido. En absoluto. Tan solo no sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Bueno, sabía que estaba en la Ciudadela. Veía el castillo, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía llegar hasta él. Parecía como si las calles se hubieran puesto de acuerdo entre ellas para recoger al guardián y llevarle justo en la dirección contraria a la que él que deseaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que el Guardián del Bosque de Farone, que conocía todos los recodos, atajos y pasadizos de un bosque cuya extensión similar a la del lago Hylia, se hubiera perdido en la Ciudadela de Hyrule? Era frustrante. En cualquier caso, quedándose parado no iba a conseguir encontrarse, así que continuó andando.

Casi sin previo aviso, las calles por las que transitaba comenzaron a ser cada vez más tortuosas. De repente, Link se encontró con un porche de madera que se apoyaba sobre un muro de piedra, y de cara a él, una explanada de tamaño considerable. A una cierta distancia del porche, había varios muñecos y dianas, unas más cerca que otras. No había duda: aquello era un campo de tiro con arco. Pero lo que llamó la atención del joven no fue eso.

Fue la muchacha que se encontraba practicando allí.

Era cierto que la princesa era una mujer versátil, pero a Link jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que tuviese interés por manejar el arco y las flechas. Y además, no se le daba nada mal. Desde luego, Zelda no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Link, tras acercarse.

—Ah, buenas tardes, Guardián —respondió ella, seria. Parecía que no deseaba compañía en aquel momento.

—Disculpad, Princesa, no pretendía molestaros. Os dejaré sola si me decís cómo puedo volver al castillo.

—¿No sabéis volver?

—Bueno, no del todo… —respondió el joven, avergonzado.

—Decidme, ¿por casualidad no os habréis perdido? —preguntó Zelda con una sonrisa algo pícara.

—Pues… no… exactamente, veréis…

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó, riendo—. ¡Seguro que el bosque de Farone es más grande que tres Ciudadelas juntas! ¿Estáis seguro de que sois el auténtico _Guardián_?

—¡Pero no tiene nada que ver! Además…

Link trató de rebatir a la princesa, pero parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, y, aunque lo estuviera haciendo a su costa, no iba a aguarle la fiesta. Además, de esa manera, podía mirarla mientras se reía, y eso valía la pena. Así que el chico se quedó callado, sonriendo, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

—Venid conmigo —dijo Zelda, antes de empezar a andar.

Justo a la vuelta del porche había un camino en cuesta que volvía a la Ciudadela.

—Sólo tenéis que seguir por ese camino y llegaréis al castillo. Pero no es necesario que os vayáis —añadió, sonriendo, como si acabase de trazar en su mente un plan brillante.

—Si no os importa, entonces me quedaré —concluyó el chico.

Zelda volvió a tomar posiciones frente a la diana, que estaba situada a una distancia considerable, mientras Link la observaba. Cogió una flecha del carcaj que llevaba colgado del hombro y se dispuso a disparar. Acertó en el blanco, aunque por poco.

—Dejadme que os proponga una cosa, Guardián.

—Soy todo oídos.

—¿Seríais capaces de mejorar mi disparo?

—Pues… no estoy muy seguro, si os soy sincero —respondió Link, justo antes de caer en la cuenta de las intenciones de la princesa—. Un momento. No me estaréis retando.

—Así es —dijo ella, decidida—. Si mi disparo resulta mejor que el vuestro, tendréis que decirme vuestro nombre.

Link sonrió, plenamente satisfecho de haber conseguido despertar en la princesa un interés por él.

—¿Y si consigo superaros?

—En ese caso, podréis pedirme algo _razonable._ — Su mirada de advertencia recalcaba la última palabra de la frase.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Link, pensando en lo interesante que podría resultar aquello.

Acto seguido, el guardián tomó un arco y una flecha y se colocó en posición para disparar. Su flecha impactó en la diana, por debajo de la de Zelda. Justo en el centro. Cuando se giró para mirar a la princesa, esta tenía una divertida expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza, pues sabía que aquello significaba que había perdido, y tendría que concederle lo que pediera.

—¿¡C-c-cómo habéis…?!

—No sé, supongo que habrá sido suerte —respondió Link, encogiendo los hombros—. ¿Queréis que os ayude a mejorar?

—No será necesario, puedo yo sola.

—¿Estáis segura, Alteza? —insistió el chico.

—Sí. No necesito vuestra ayuda.

—Princesa, no pretendo reírme de vos—dijo, con voz honesta.

—Aun así… no hace falta —repuso Zelda, sorprendida ante el interés del muchacho por querer ayudar. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

—Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto —repuso Link, tras un suspiro—. Princesa. Lo que quiero pediros por haber ganado es que me permitáis ayudaros con vuestro arco. Espero que os parezca… ah, _razonable —_ dijo, imitándola.

Avergonzada y ruborizada, la princesa no supo qué decir. A falta de algo mejor, cedió.

—Bueno… está bien. Decidme, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Bien —el chico se aclaró la garganta y trató de no mostrarse demasiado entusiasmado—. Cargad el arco, y tensad, pero no disparéis.

Zelda siguió sus instrucciones. Cuando hubo tensado el arco, Link se acercó a ella, posiblemente más de lo que esperaba, lo que produjo que se sonrojara.

—Vuestra posición es correcta, pero cuando tensáis la cuerda, os tensáis vos también —explicó el guardián. —Relajad los hombros —dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre ellos— y la espalda —añadió, mientras recorría la columna vertebral de la chica con su dedo índice. El contacto consiguió que los músculos de Zelda se relajaran, pero sentir sus manos sobre ella aceleró su pulso y enrojeció sus mejillas.

—Ahora, mirad a vuestro objetivo —continuó Link, casi susurrando, pues su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella—. Donde pongáis el ojo, pondréis la flecha. Manteneos en calma y soltad el arco.

Link se separó de Zelda para facilitar su disparo, lo cual ella agradeció enormemente, ya que estaba segura de que la escasa distancia entre ellos le impediría hacerlo en condiciones. Cuando estuvo lista, sus ojos se clavaron en el centro de la diana y liberó la flecha, que fue a parar justo al lado de la de él. Bajó el arco, y sonrió, satisfecha.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

—Ah, no hay por qué darlas. El placer ha sido mío —respondió el joven, con una amplia sonrisa—. Os dejaré por si deseáis practicar más.

Una vez que el guardián se hubo marchado, la joven princesa cargó el arco y disparó de nuevo. Era cierto. Cuando se relajaba, la flecha iba prácticamente a donde ella deseaba. Era como si sus ojos, y no el arco, fueran los que la estaban disparando. Repitió la acción varias veces más, y obtuvo idénticos resultados. Los consejos de Link sin duda habían sido de utilidad. Sin embargo, Zelda se encontraba abrumada ante toda esta situación. Para empezar, nadie había sido capaz de batirla en un duelo de tiro con arco. Y además, el chico, lejos de jactarse de su victoria, se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Pero no había condescendencia en sus palabras, sino auténtico interés. En el trato de la gran mayoría de los nobles, Zelda percibía con frecuencia un tácito menosprecio hacia ella, y en ocasiones, no tan tácito. Siempre que le ofrecían su ayuda, sus verdaderas intenciones pasaban por alardear de sus virtudes y tratar de impresionarla. Parecía que por el mero hecho de ser mujer estuviera destinada a quedar en un segundo plano, detrás de los hombres, y ella se negaba en rotundo a ser tratada como tal. Por esta razón, la princesa juró no mostrar jamás debilidad alguna ante uno de ellos. En realidad, uno de los motivos por los que ideó los acertijos fue para para ridiculizar a aquellos nobles petulantes que actuaban como si el mundo fuese de su propiedad y pretendían cortejarla como si ella también lo fuese.

Pero él…

Él era totalmente distinto. Lo notó en sus ojos la primera vez que le vio. En el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se conocieron, había descubierto que era una persona honesta y humilde, dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara.

Ahora que el guardián había mostrado interés por ella, estaba aún más confusa, y cada vez entendía menos su forma de actuar. Además, el hecho de que no quisiera decirle su nombre le molestaba. ¿Por qué demonios no podía saberlo? Aquel aura de misterio que desprendía en ocasiones la desquiciaba, y solo aumentaba sus deseos por saber más de él. Y a veces, cuando bromeaba, vestía una determinada sonrisa, casi arrogante, que le hacía parecer aún más atractivo a sus ojos. Estaba notablemente frustrada y no sabía qué hacer. Su cerebro recibía órdenes contradictorias.

Miró hacia el horizonte mientras meditaba su problema. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Eso quería decir que tenía que encontrarse con aquel chico de nuevo para que le comunicara la solución que afirmaba conocer. Así que echó a andar por el camino que previamente le había indicado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es vuestra respuesta? —preguntó Zelda, ya en la sala del trono. Como era costumbre, la acompañaba Impa, que miraba expectante la escena. Link tragó saliva, se aclaró la voz y dijo:

—Basta con sacar una gelatina del saco que tiene bordado la palabra "mezcla".

Zelda trató de mantenerse inexpresiva, y consiguió conservar su semblante serio, pero su mirada la delató una vez más. Impa sonrió ligeramente. Era la respuesta correcta. Pero una respuesta correcta no valía de nada si no explicaba cómo había llegado hasta ella.

—Como ninguno de los bordados se corresponde con el contenido —prosiguió—, el saco con palabra "mezcla" no puede tener las gelatinas mezcladas, así que si, por ejemplo, he sacado una gelatina roja, ese saco será el de las rojas. Ahora, si en el saco con la palabra "rojo" estuvieran mezcladas, el saco "verde" estaría bien marcado. Eso solo nos deja una posibilidad.

—Es correcto. Os felicito —respondió Zelda, con una cara de angustia que parecía contradecir las palabras que acababa de pronunciar—. Nos veremos aquí mañana, al amanecer. Disculpad.

Y tras esas palabras, Zelda se levantó del trono y abandonó la estancia.

* * *

 _[NdA] Bueno, aquí llega un poquito más de Zelink._ _Felicidades a todos los que habéis resuelto el acertijo. Me habéis hecho pensar que a lo mejor era demasiado fácil (?)_

 **vrave1:** Me gusta saber que te dejo con ganas de más. El fic está prácticamente escrito ya, así que si todo va bien, sacaré un capítulo cada semana. De todas formas, los capítulos se irán haciendo poco a poco más largos. A lo mejor esta semana subo otro, en vista de que este quizá sea muy corto.

 **Susurro9:** enhorabuena, a estas alturas, ya sabrás que has acertado. Así que sí, tienes posibilidades con la princesa (?)

 **Nyna:** si te acuerdas de cómo se puede resolver el acertijo con una matriz, por favor ¡cuéntamelo! Soy matemático y me encantaría saberlo (?) Me alegro tanto de que te guste la historia, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

 **Hylian Champion Shirayuki:** ibas muy bien encaminada con el acertijo. Y... poco a poco irás viendo cómo van las cosas. Hay algunas sorpresas por ahí esperando.


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI.

De cómo Impa escoge un bando en una guerra en la que no ha de participar

Había salido victorioso de aquel asalto, pero por alguna razón le sabía a derrota.

No.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón.

Al ver la expresión seria y angustiada de la princesa, comprendió que pese a que resolviera todos los acertijos correctamente, no estaría ni un centímetro más cerca del corazón de aquella mujer. Por decirlo de forma simplificada, Zelda no le iba a querer. Así que si triunfaba, se casaría con una mujer que no le correspondería jamás, y si fracasaba, ni siquiera sabía qué le ocurriría. Link bajó la mirada, decepcionado, y se dispuso a regresar a su aposento.

—Esperad, Guardián.

Al oír que le llamaban, el chico se giró. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años y penetrantes ojos rojos se encontraba en el pasillo. Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, perfectamente recogido en un moño, salvo por un fino y largo mechón que sobresalía a un lado de la frente. Pese a su edad, aparentaba estar en una excelente forma física.

—¿Qué deseáis, Impa? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—No os alarméis. Solo quiero hablar con vos.

—Decidme, Impa, ¿qué deseáis?

—Hay algo que me preocupa, y necesito saber cuáles son vuestras intenciones con la princesa.

—Disculpad, no tengo muy claro a qué os referís… —respondió dubitativo.

—¿Queréis casaros con ella?

—Pues…

—No os preocupéis, todo lo que hablemos quedará entre vos y yo.

Link analizó por un momento la situación. Era plenamente consciente de que cualquier información que Impa tuviera en su poder acabaría llegando más pronto que tarde a los oídos de la princesa. Aun así, en aquel momento le pareció que podía confiar en ella. Y de todas formas, ninguno de los dos desenlaces posibles le satisfacían, pues evidentemente deseaba conservar su vida, y también quería casarse por amor cuando el momento fuese el oportuno. Por tanto, concluyó que su mejor opción era ser honesto.

—No. No deseo casarme con ella —respondió, finalmente.

—Entonces, vinisteis aquí con el único propósito de que se atendiese a vuestro acompañante, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Y no tenéis interés alguno por la princesa Zelda.

—Así es.

—Estáis mintiendo —sentenció Impa.

Link intentó decir algo para defenderse, pero fracasó. Impa tenía razón.

—Vuestros ojos me dicen lo contrario, Guardián.

—¿Y qué más os dicen mis ojos? —preguntó Link, a la defensiva.

—Que la princesa os interesa, al menos. Sentís algo por ella— hizo una pausa—, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió—. Pero no quiero casarme con alguien que no me ama. Espero que lo entendáis.

—Lo comprendo, ¿pero cómo podéis estar tan seguro de que Zelda no os ama?

Ante esas palabras, Link enmudeció. Estaba bien claro que Zelda no quería casarse con él. Era cierto, habían compartido algunos momentos a solas, pero su reacción ante la respuesta correcta del guardián no dejaba duda alguna al respecto.

—Impa, os ruego que no juguéis conmigo. La princesa no desea casarse conmigo, y eso vos lo sabéis mejor que nadie.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda amaros —al oír esas palabras, Link dirigió una mirada de reproche a Impa—. De todas formas, esa no es la razón por la que quería hablar con vos. Tengo información de que una determinada persona está interesada en cortejar a la princesa, y estoy bastante segura de que está a punto de llegar.

—¿Y qué podría tener eso que ver conmigo?

—Quiero advertiros, Link. Estad alerta. No todo el mundo juega limpio.

—Me temo que no comprendo-

Link fue interrumpido por la llegada de un soldado a la sala del trono. Se acercó a Impa y le susurró algo al oído.

—Lo lamento, pero debo irme. Tened bien presente lo que os he dicho.

Había algo extraño en todo esto. Más bien, todo era extraño. ¿A qué demonios había venido todo eso? Link juraría ante la diosa Farore que aquella había sido sin duda alguna la conversación más misteriosa que había tenido en toda su vida. Para empezar, no entendía a qué venía ese interés por sus sentimientos hacia Zelda, pero en vista de lo ocurrido en la sala del trono hacía algunos minutos, estaba resuelto a no albergar esperanzas de que dicho interés fuera mutuo. Y después, ¿quién era aquel hombre del que Impa le había hablado? ¿Y por qué tenía que tener cuidado?

En cualquier caso, no parecía que fuese a obtener más información. Así que decidió tener presente el consejo de Impa, por lo que pudiera pasar. Aquella mujer parecía tremendamente precavida y minuciosa, al menos, eso pensaba Link. No en vano se encargaba del cuidado de la princesa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Moy, la médico estaba dentro, y se disponía a irse.

—¿Cómo está? —dijo Link, refiriéndose al paciente.

—Vuestro amigo se encuentra mucho mejor. La fiebre ha remitido por completo, y si pasa buena noche, mañana podrá volver a sus actividades rutinarias.

Link se mostró enormemente aliviado ante aquella noticia.

—Muchas gracias por vuestra atención —le dijo.

Una vez que se hubo ido, el guardián se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama donde Moy se encontraba tumbado.

—¿Qué harás entonces, Moy? ¿Buscarás a tu amigo para venderle los bienes? —preguntó Link, pese a conocer bien la respuesta.

—Sí, eso pretendo. Aún me noto algo cansado, no podría partir hacia Ordon mañana, de todas formas.

—Ya, tienes razón.

La charla continuó durante un buen rato. Link informó a Moy de que había conseguido resolver el primer acertijo, y él le felicitó, bromeando acerca de la posibilidad de un matrimonio con la princesa. Mientras hablaban, el guardián se relajó y agradeció enormemente haber entablado una conversación en la que no tuviera que estar adivinando constantemente las intenciones de la otra persona. Moy bostezó, visiblemente cansado, y el chico decidió que debía dejarle descansar para que pudiese recuperarse por completo.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a contarme por qué sabes tanto sobre la princesa? —preguntó, antes de irse.

—Pues no contaba con ello, la verdad. ¡Jo, jo! —bromeó Moy. Link le dirigió una mirada llena de frustración—. Está bien, está bien… Digamos que soy… cómo decirlo, un viejo amigo de la Familia Real.

Link se quedó mirándole, esperando a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

—Eso no me aporta demasiada información, lo sabes, ¿no?

—¡Jo, jo, Link! Siempre has querido saberlo todo. Está bien. Te lo contaré. El padre de Zelda, el rey Daphnes, era un viejo amigo mío, y hubo una época en la que requirió de mis servicios como espadachín y mis conocimientos en la batalla. Cuando todo aquello pasó, yo decidí retirarme a Ordon, para poder vivir con tranquilidad y formar una familia. Pero Daphnes me insistió en que no dejáramos de vernos, y cada vez que iba a la Ciudadela, me pasaba a hacerle una visita. Es normal entonces que conozca a su hija, ¿no? Se podría decir incluso que la he visto crecer. Hace diez años, cuando Daphnes murió… dejé de visitarles. No me parecía buen momento. Zelda debía de tener doce o trece años por entonces, y seguramente estaría terriblemente afectada. No sé si me recuerda después de tanto tiempo —hizo una leve pausa—. ¿Estás satisfecho, chico?

—Sí —dijo, riendo—. No tenía ni idea de que fueras amigo del rey.

—Nunca me ha gustado contarlo, ¿sabes? No sé, esas cosas… prefiero que no se sepan.

—Gracias por habérmelo contado, Moy.

—Ah, no hay de qué. Bueno, creo que debería descansar. Ya no soy el que era. Cómo os envidio a vosotros, los jóvenes…

Link salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta, dejando a Moy a solas con su nostalgia. Quién se hubiese imaginado que tiempo atrás, Moy se había codeado con el mismísimo rey de Hyrule. Aunque, bien pensado, tampoco era tan inverosímil. Después de todo, era un espadachín excepcional y un excelente maestro. Todo lo que el joven guardián conocía sobre el manejo de la espada y el arco era cosa suya. Más que eso, para Link, Moy era su familia. Desde que tenía memoria, se había criado con él, el mismo que había hecho posible su entrenamiento para convertirse en el guardián del bosque.

Mientras tanto, Impa recorría con paso apresurado el pasillo que desembocaba en la habitación de la princesa, y cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sin llamar.

—Zelda, tenemos otra visita en el castillo.

—¿De quién se trata?

—Es lord Aiden. Creo que ha venido a pedir tu mano.

Al oír ese nombre, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa de la cabeza a los pies.

—No te preocupes, Impa. No será capaz de resolver los acertijos.

—¡No es eso lo que me preocupa, Zelda! Ya sé que no será capaz. Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda pasar mientras está en el castillo.

La princesa se levantó y comenzó a andar por su estancia, meditabunda.

—No puedo rechazar su petición de cortejo. Sería casi como despreciar abiertamente a toda su familia. Y por desgracia, su familia tiene mucho poder.

—Lo sé, Zelda.

Hubo otra pausa, mientras la princesa seguía reflexionando.

—No podemos hacer nada más. Doblaremos la guardia. No pienso dejar que ese cretino me ponga la mano encima.

—Yo misma te protegeré si es necesario.

—Gracias, Impa, pero no lo será. Estaré alerta.

—Muy bien, Zelda. Yo también lo estaré. Cuando estés lista, te espero en la sala del trono.

Impa se dispuso a irse, cuando la voz de Zelda llamó su atención.

—¿Creéis que el Guardián corre peligro?

—¿Por qué lo dices? No estarás preocupada por él… —sugirió Impa, divertida.

—¡No es-! —Zelda se atragantó con su propia saliva—. Debo garantizar la seguridad de mis _huéspedes_. Es solo eso.

Pero ya era tarde para eso. Tras aquella reacción, cualquier intento de explicar que su preocupación por Link no rozaba el terreno de lo personal era inútil, y Zelda lo sabía. Pero tenía que intentarlo de todas formas.

—No te preocupes —dijo Impa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Tengo entendido que el Guardián es un hombre muy hábil. Además, ya está avisado. Puedes estar tranquila. Tu querido huésped no corre peligro.

Y se marchó, dejando a una ruborizada Zelda a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _[NdA] Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, ¿no creéis? Aprovecho para daros una vez más las gracias por seguir esta historia, y os animo a que me digáis qué os parece en la cajita que está justo aquí abajo. Me encantaría saber qué pensáis._

 **Hylian Champion Shirayuki:** JAJAJA me encanta tu descripción de Link y de hecho estoy plenamente de acuerdo con ella (?)


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII.

De cómo Link soluciona un asunto problemático mucho antes de lo previsto

Rara vez la sala del trono se quedaba pequeña. Esta ocasión era una de esas, a pesar de que solamente hubiera tres personas en ella. Aunque, ciertamente, incluso los jardines del castillo se le harían pequeños si aquel individuo estuviese allí al mismo tiempo que ella. No conocía a lord Aiden demasiado, pero sus anteriores encuentros no habían sido en absoluto agradables. Además, la reputación de su familia le precedía. Todo en aquella persona desprendía arrogancia y desprecio. Su forma de hablar, su gesto, sus andares… La princesa detestaba a aquel hombre con todo su ser, por lo que la idea de que tratase de cortejarla, lejos de producirle mariposas en el estómago, prácticamente le provocaba náuseas.

—¿Qué deseáis, lord Aiden? —preguntó Zelda, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para fingir amabilidad.

—Os deseo a vos, Princesa.

—Conocéis las reglas, ¿verdad? —dijo, reprimiendo una mueca de amargura.

—Las conozco. Y vos conocéis que no soy muy amigo de ellas.

Zelda lo miró fijamente durante algunos segundos, mientras su mente buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Lord Aiden, si deseáis cortejarme, tendréis que acatar mis reglas, así que os aconsejo que os vayáis haciendo amigo de ellas. Romperlas podría suponeros muchos _problemas_ —habló con un tono frío y tajante.

—Muy bien —repuso él, condescendientemente— así lo haremos.

—De acuerdo. Mañana, al amanecer, presentaos aquí para que se os plantee el primer acertijo.

—Así lo haré.

—Creo que hemos terminado —concluyó.

Tras esto, la princesa se levantó y abandonó la estancia. Mientras recorría el camino hasta su habitación, trató de visualizar en su cabeza todos los desenlaces posibles ahora que lord Aiden había entrado en juego. Tenía bastante claro que no resolvería el acertijo, pero no acababa de intuir qué podría intentar después, y estaba bastante segura de que había tramado algo. Estaba muy tentada de utilizar su previsible error para colgarle del cuello, pero aquello ocasionaría demasiado revuelo entre los partidarios de lord Aiden. En cualquier caso, Zelda no podía bajar la guardia. Si bien no se caracterizaba por su inteligencia, aquel noble podía ser increíblemente astuto y manipulador cuando se lo proponía. Además, lord Aiden era alguien terriblemente poderoso e influyente, pues su familia había conseguido apoyos en figuras importantes de la nobleza mediante la extorsión y el chantaje. Aún con ello, bajo ningún concepto iba a casarse con él. Pasarse el resto de su vida con alguien que era capaz de hacerla vomitar con tan solo hablar no entraba en sus planes. Y en realidad, si fallaba el acertijo, le estaría proporcionando una excusa para no tener que hacerlo. Zelda se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba relativamente controlada por el momento, y eso la tranquilizó. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era descansar, así que se metió en la cama y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Al igual que el día anterior, las primeras luces del día despertaron a Link, quien no recordaba haber dormido tan profundamente en su vida. Claro que, al recordar los recientes acontecimientos, y en particular, la expresión de la princesa al oír la respuesta correcta, su sonrisa se torció ligeramente. Justo cuando se disponía a pensar en ello de nuevo, recordó que la noche anterior se había prometido no darle más vueltas a aquello, así que apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, se levantó y se preparó para su reunión con la princesa.

Cuando Link llegó a la sala del trono, Impa ya estaba allí, junto con un alguien a quien no había visto jamás. Era joven, no tendría más de treinta años, y tenía la piel clara y el pelo oscuro. Había que admitir que aquel hombre era bastante apuesto. Vestía ropas visiblemente caras, y parecía desprender un aura de arrogancia y altanería. A pesar de su curiosidad, Link prefirió no preguntar, pero cuando aquel hombre clavó su mirada en él, supo que iba a enterarse de todos modos.

—Disculpad, Impa. ¿Quién es este hombre? —preguntó lord Aiden, de malas maneras.

—Me temo que no sois el único pretendiente de la Princesa, lord Aiden. Él es Link, el guardián del bosque de Farone.

—¿En serio? ¿El guardián del bosque?

—Permitidme que os recuerde que el Guardián es un noble, al igual que vos, y por ello está en posición de pedir la mano de la Princesa si así lo desea.

—¿Un noble "como yo" _,_ decís? No me lo puedo creer. En fin, que se me compare con un apestoso guardabosques… —refunfuñó lord Aiden.

Link se encontraba bastante confuso ante aquella situación, pero si había algo que tenía claro era que aquel joven noble era un completo cretino.

—Disculpad, lord Aiden —intervino Link— os pediría que si tenéis algo que decirme, lo hagáis a la cara.

—¿Pero quién creéis que sois para dirigiros a mí de esa forma? —repuso, elevando la voz—. Parece que tendré que enseñaros a-

La prepotencia de lord Aiden fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal, que anunciaba la llegada de la princesa Zelda.

—Veo que ya estamos todos. Comencemos, pues —dijo, seria, mientras recorría el pasillo y subía los escalones que la separaban del trono.

—Princesa, querría hacerle una pregunta.

—Decidme, lord Aiden.

—¿Por qué permitís que alguien como —se aclaró la garganta— él os corteje? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Link.

—El Guardián es un noble, como vos, así que se le permite cortejarme, igual que a vos. Además, os lleva un acertijo de ventaja.

—¿¡Q-qué?!

—Lo que habéis oído.

—No puede ser… —bufó lord Aiden—. Bueno, si un simple guardián ha conseguido resolverlos, seguro que para mí serán cosa fácil.

—Creedme, estoy deseosa de comprobarlo —respondió Zelda, sarcástica—. En cualquer caso, lord Aiden —continuó la princesa— os recuerdo que las reglas las pongo yo, y soy yo la que decide cuándo alguien es apto o no para cortejarme. Si no os gustan las reglas, siempre podéis marcharos —añadió, con cierta malicia.

Lord Aiden no respondió, dando por zanjado el tema.

—Muy bien —dijo Zelda—. Voy a plantearos el acertijo. Escuchad con atención.

La princesa hizo una pausa, se aclaró la garganta, y habló:

—Imagino que habéis oído hablar del héroe de Hyrule. En una de sus leyendas, se menciona a una especie de calamar con la capacidad de producir a una copia exacta de sí mismo a cada hora que pasa. A ese ritmo, si colocásemos a uno de estos especímenes en el lago Hylia, sus copias tardarían en ocupar todo el lago en una semana. ¿Cuánto tardaría en ocuparse todo el lago si, al inicio, colocásemos dos de estos seres, en vez de uno?

Como si se hubiese activado un mecanismo, Link comenzó a pensar, repitiendo para sus adentros las palabras que la princesa acababa de pronunciar. Pero la impertinente voz de lord Aiden se lo impidió.

—Su Alteza, me gustaría proponeros algo—. Zelda abrió bien los oídos, consciente de que tenía las de perder si permitía que lord Aiden manejara la situación.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Pues veréis, como me temía, este acertijo… en realidad es bastante sencillo. Estoy convencido de que un día es demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, y apuesto a que el Guardián opina lo mismo, ¿no es así? —dijo, mirándole.

—Lord Aiden, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordaros que yo soy la que dicta las reglas en esto? —dijo Zelda, sin dejar responder a Link.

—Yo ya tengo mi respuesta. Si el Guardián no es capaz de dar una respuesta de inmediato, eso querría decir que no está a mi altura, y en ese caso, sería absurdo que os casarais con él, cuando podéis casaros conmigo. Imaginaos el escándalo que eso conllevaría. Seguro que todo vuestro consejo y gran parte de la nobleza se opondría si supiera que preferís casaros con el Guardián del bosque antes que con un noble de mi nivel—. Hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

La princesa frunció el ceño. Sabía que lord Aiden sería capaz de tergiversar la historia a su favor, y entonces sí que podría producir un descontento general en la nobleza. Pero, por otra parte, no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante sus exigencias. Determinó que, por el momento, la opinión del guardián al respecto debería tenerse en cuenta.

—¿Qué pensáis vos, Guardián? —preguntó.

Link, por su parte, al oír la propuesta de aquel hombre, se puso tremendamente nervioso. Con el acertijo anterior había tardado varias horas. ¿Cómo iba a dar, entonces, una respuesta correcta a este en menos de cinco minutos? Por suerte, se dio cuenta de que lo que lord Aiden pretendía con ello era justamente impedirle pensar, así que trató de relajarse y se concentró en el acertijo. Si las copias de un calamar tardan en ocupar todo el lago Hylia en una semana, y se tarda una hora en pasar de tener un calamar a tener dos calamares…

¿Era tan simple? Aquella parecía ser la respuesta correcta. Al menos, tenía sentido. Ahora, la cuestión era si arriesgarse o no. Y en cualquier caso, Moy ya no necesitaba ayuda, así que si fallaba, no tenía nada que perder, salvo su vida, claro está. Pero cuando decidió cortejar a la princesa ya era consciente de que podía llegar a darse esta situación. Era extraño. Aunque sabía que no conseguiría despertar en Zelda ningún interés por él, había algo en su interior que le instaba a no rendirse. Y por más que buscaba y buscaba una razón para ello, no la encontraba.

—Sinceramente, yo preferiría jugar siguiendo las reglas, Princesa —dijo Link—. No obstante —añadió rápidamente, al ver que lord Aiden se disponía a rebatirle— tengo una respuesta.

—Proceded, Guardián —le ofreció lord Aiden.

—Oh, no. Por favor, vos primero. Puesto que consideráis que no soy adecuado para estar aquí, quizás podríais enseñarme cómo debería hacerlo —repuso, con falsa modestia.

—Como deseéis —dijo el lord, visiblemente contrariado—. Está claro. Dos calamares tardarán media semana en llenar el lago. Tres días y doce horas.

La princesa asintió, miró a Link y le preguntó:

—Guardián, ¿qué respondéis vos?

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo esquivar la mirada de Zelda. Aunque en realidad, tampoco había puesto demasiadas ganas. Sus ojos azules oscuros, como el fondo del océano, le lanzaron esa mirada indescifrable, como la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron. Podría pasarse todo el día observando los ojos de la princesa, y aun así, seguiría siendo incapaz de describir qué sentía al mirarlos. De cualquier modo, este no era el momento para pensar en eso. Si Link estaba en lo cierto, entonces la respuesta del lord era incorrecta. Repasó una vez más su razonamiento, y como no encontró fallo alguno, no tuvo más alternativa que responder.

—Mi respuesta es seis días y veintitrés horas. Puesto que un calamar tarda una hora en duplicarse, comenzar con dos calamares solamente ahorra una hora.

Esta vez, el rostro de Zelda no mostró angustia. Link juraría que la princesa había incluso sonreído, aunque no estaba seguro de que no fuera producto de su imaginación.

—Una vez más, la respuesta del Guardián es correcta. Lo lamento, lord Aiden, habéis fallado. Sabéis lo que eso significa —dijo, mientras su boca se curvaba mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

—Lo sé, Alteza. Sin embargo, como bien sabéis, poseo numerosos aliados. No os conviene deshaceros de mí.

—Oh, creedme que lo sé bien. Pese a ello, correré el riesgo —respondió, sarcástica—. Guardias —dijo, dirigiéndose a los soldados que custodiaban la puerta— enseñadle a lord Aiden el camino a los calabozos.

Acto seguido, la princesa se levantó, bajó los escalones y se marchó. Vestía una sonrisa triunfante que no pasó desapercibida para Link. No era una sonrisa de maldad, sino más bien de satisfacción. Y en parte, de alivio. Él se dispuso también a abandonar la sala; al fin y al cabo, lo único que quedaba por hacer allí era contemplar cómo lord Aiden se resistía inútilmente mientras maldecía y amenazaba de muerte a todos los allí presentes y a sus respectivos familiares. Mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo, se dio cuenta de que haber resuelto el acertijo aquella misma mañana traía consigo una ventaja.

Tenía el resto del día libre.

* * *

 _[NdA] La cajita de aquí abajo está deseando conocer lo mal que os cae el nuevo pretendiente, así que ya sabéis (?)_

 **Hylian Champion Shirayuki:** tengo que reconocer que intento cortar los capítulos de forma que el lector se quede con la mayor intriga posible, jiji. Es posible que con alguno de los capítulos que vienen después te entren ganas de matarme, pero no te preocupes, te comprendo (?)

 **vrave1:** bueno, ya has visto lo que ha pasado con el susodicho pretendiente. No sé si ha sido como tú te esperabas. Es un poco tonto, pero es muy divertido de escribir, jajaja


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII.

De cómo Zelda aprende que las Diosas a menudo aprietan, pero nunca ahogan

No todos los días podían ser felices.

Seguramente nadie esperaría que todos los días de su vida fueran maravillosos, porque lo que hace maravillosos a esos días es precisamente que no ocurren con mucha frecuencia. Pero todo el mundo aborrece esos días en los que parece que las Diosas conjuran contra uno y no hay forma de que absolutamente nada vaya como estaba previsto. Lo cierto es que las princesas regentes del reino de Hyrule eran propensas a tener días de estos con más frecuencia de la deseada, y a Zelda le había tocado hoy.

Todo había comenzado con aquella reunión con lord Aiden y el guardián. Ciertamente, la principal preocupación de la princesa en ese momento era el recién llegado noble, e incluso ahora que estaba entre rejas, no estaba del todo segura de haberse librado por completo de él. Pero por otra parte, solo había un acertijo de distancia entre ella y un matrimonio con el guardián. Y aquello sí que la aterraba; la asustaba como nada en el mundo. Desde el momento en que alcanzó la mayoría de edad, y con ello, comenzaron a llegar propuestas de matrimonio, siempre supo que no podría elegir a su futuro marido con el corazón. Acabaría casándose con el que fuera más adecuado para los intereses del reino, aquel que poseyera las tierras más fértiles, el ejército más numeroso y los súbditos más leales. Y pese a que al final sería ella quien tomase la decisión, para ella era como si estuviese ya tomada. Solo había que ordenar los candidatos según su conveniencia, y el que obtuviera el primer lugar se haría con el premio. Porque eso era lo que ella significaba para gran parte de la nobleza: un trofeo, una recompensa por ganar una competición.

Sea como fuere, aquella no era la razón para que Zelda llegase a pensar que debía de haber hecho algo para enfurecer a la mismísima diosa Hylia. Lo que había truncado irremediablemente la mañana de la desafortunada princesa era, una vez más, su estimado Consejo de Sabios. Al enterarse de que lord Aiden había pedido matrimonio a la princesa, una buena parte del consejo había apoyado tal propuesta, e incluso habían recomendado a Zelda que debería aceptarla. Por supuesto, los sabios del consejo rara vez aceptaban un no por respuesta. Así que la princesa había visto cómo su mañana se malgastaba en discutir con tercos carcamales que no tenían el mayor reparo en despreciar, tanto a ella como a su trabajo como regente, con el único pretexto de que las mujeres eran incapaces de gobernar sin un hombre a su lado. Por suerte para la princesa, la finalidad del Consejo de Sabios era únicamente consultiva. Las decisiones finales las tomaba ella, unilateralmente, si así lo deseaba. Aun así, ni siquiera Zelda, que ya contaba con experiencia, podía pasarse buena parte de la mañana rebatiendo a sus sordos consejeros y salir ilesa. Así que allí se encontraba, sentada en la cómoda butaca de su despacho, frente al lujoso escritorio, agobiada y con dolor de cabeza, mientras trataba de leer, sin mucho éxito, un pesado libro de historia antigua.

No muy lejos de allí, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos claros retornaba al castillo, tras disfrutar de un tranquilo y relajante paseo por la Ciudadela. Debía de faltar poco para el mediodía, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Moy. Al llegar, llamó a la puerta, y cuando oyó una voz que le instaba a entrar, abrió.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Tienes mejor aspecto —dijo Link.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. De hecho, estoy preparándome para ir a buscar al comerciante. ¿Cómo te fue con la princesa?

—Pues de momento bien…, supongo —añadió, tímido—. Se me planteó el segundo acertijo esta mañana, y al final hubo que resolverlo en el momento.

—Hm, qué raro. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso la princesa?

—No fue cosa suya. Verás… Llegó otro pretendiente, un tal lord Aiden…

—¿Lord Aiden? —preguntó Moy, visiblemente preocupado. Su expresión habitual de alegría y júbilo había dado paso súbitamente a una de preocupación.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Es de lo peor, Link. Es capaz de hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que desea. Y si está cortejando a la princesa, no parará hasta conseguirla… Ten mucho cuidado, chico. Y protege a Zelda.

—Pero ella no necesita mi protección, tiene a todos los soldados-

—Tú haz caso de lo que te digo. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos.

—Moy, no entiendo nada…

—Durante mis días en el castillo, hubo una cierta parte de la nobleza que se rebeló contra el rey. Aún no se sabe del todo quién fue, pero yo tengo claro que fue obra de lord Aiden y su familia. Y si está tratando de cortejar a la princesa, en algún momento intentará algo, estoy seguro. Por eso debes tener cuidado.

Link estaba bastante alarmado por las palabras de Moy, y su cara así lo reflejaba.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! No me pongas esa cara. Tampoco se va a acabar el mundo mañana. Quería avisarte, por si acaso. Pero no creo que se atreva a hacer nada —dijo Moy, mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Link, tratando de tranquilizarle.

—Si tú lo dices… —repuso él, algo desconcertado.

—Bueno, chico. Debo irme. No puedo hacer esperar más al comerciante. Partiré esta tarde si es posible. —Moy abrazó afectuosamente al chico, en señal de despedida—. Tienes un caballo en las cuadras del castillo para cuando desees volver. Cuídate.

—Tú igual, Moy. Ten cuidado.

Tras despedirse de Moy, el joven guardián comenzó a deambular por los pasillos, y estancias del castillo, sin rumbo fijo, y sin pensar en nada en concreto. Terminó por llegar al vestíbulo del castillo, una sala amplia y majestuosa, con una escalinata en el centro, y decorada con tapices de color escarlata. Link no podía evitarse sentirse empequeñecido en el castillo, a pesar de que ya llevaba un par de días allí. En aquella estancia podían caber fácilmente cuatro o cinco cabañas del guardián del bosque.

Una figura en lo alto de la escalinata llamó su atención. Era Impa.

—¡Ah, Guardián! —dijo, mientras se acercaba.

—¿Sí?

—La princesa Zelda desea veros.

—¿A m-mí? —preguntó Link, tremendamente sorprendido.

—Así es. Está en su despacho. Subid por estas escaleras y seguid el pasillo hasta encontraros con unas grandes puertas de madera. No tiene pérdida.

—De acuerdo… —respondió el joven, sin salir de su asombro.

Link siguió las indicaciones de Impa y pronto se encontró con la que parecía la entrada al despacho.

En el interior de aquella sala, una cierta princesa retomaba su lectura por sexta vez en el mismo punto. Estaba totalmente agotada, y el hecho de que todas sus energías se hubiesen desperdiciado parloteando con nobles solo conseguía enfadarla más. Oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y se extrañó, pues no esperaba a nadie.

—Buenas tardes, Princesa —escuchó la voz del guardián, mientras entraba. Desde luego, él era de las últimas personas a las que le gustaría ver en ese momento.

—Guardián, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Eh, pues… Impa me dijo que deseabais verme… —respondió Link, confuso y titubeante.

—¿Impa? Debe haber sido un error —dijo Zelda, frunciendo el ceño, extrañada.

—Bueno, disculpad las molestias. Me iré.

Antes de irse, el joven no pudo evitar fijarse en el terrible aspecto de aquella mujer. Su cara lucía una expresión de terrible agotamiento, y su espalda, aunque apoyada contra el respaldo de su asiento, estaba ligeramente encorvada. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Link se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Zelda.

—Disculpad el atrevimiento, Princesa, pero no parecéis tener buen aspecto. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No es nada —respondió, rápidamente, con frialdad—. Además, ¿qué os hace pensar que compartiría mis problemas con vos?

—Pues no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero precisamente yo soy el perfecto confidente.

—¿Estáis hablando en serio? —repuso Zelda, sorprendida ante las palabras del joven.

—Pensadlo. He tenido mucha suerte al resolver correctamente dos acertijos. Muy posiblemente falle el tercero, y cuando eso ocurra, podréis hacer conmigo lo que queráis. No podré contar nada de lo que me digáis entonces.

—¿Y si acertáis?

—Si acierto, entonces seréis mi esposa. No traicionaría vuestra confianza.

Zelda se quedó callada unos segundos, meditando la oferta del joven guardián. Sonrió tímidamente ante su respuesta, pues le pareció que no entendía del todo cómo funcionaban los matrimonios en su mundo. ¿Cómo iba a contarle sus problemas a aquel joven cuando precisamente él se encontraba entre ellos?

—En cualquier caso, estoy bien. ¿Os importaría dejarme sola?

—Princesa, perdonad mi insistencia. Realmente creo que os haría bien hablar con alguien. Yo… solo pretendo ayudar. Pero si es lo que deseáis, me iré.

Aquellas palabras parecían ser totalmente sinceras, y Link ya le había prestado su ayuda con anterioridad, a pesar de que, igual que ahora, la necesitara y no la hubiese pedido. Era cierto, Zelda estaba bastante harta de embotellar sus pensamientos, y en aquel momento necesitaba desahogarse. Obviamente no podría contarle nada de su pequeño problemilla con él, pero el asunto del Consejo de Sabios era otra cosa. No fue capaz de contenerse. Justo cuando se disponía a hablarle al chico, alzó la cabeza para comprobar que se había ido. Desafortunadamente, había tardado demasiado tiempo en decidirse.

¿O tal vez no?

Rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta del despacho. Link aún estaba ahí, a varios pasos. El ruido de la pesada puerta abriéndose llamó su atención y se giró.

—Esto… ¿os importaría… pasar un momento, Guardián? —dijo Zelda, visiblemente avergonzada de estar pidiéndole ayuda.

Link no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír e hizo lo que la princesa le acababa de pedir.

—Por favor, sentaos —le pidió ella, una vez estuvieron dentro. Link tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la princsa.

—¿Se trata de lord Aiden? —dijo Link, sin pensar demasiado.

—Pues… en cierto modo, sí. Lord Aiden es… bueno, cómo decirlo… —titubeó la princesa, tratando de buscar el adjetivo apropiado.

—¿Insufrible? —soltó el guardián, de nuevo sin utilizar demasiado la cabeza. Justo cuando hubo pronuncado la palabra, se llevó la mano a la boca instintivamente, como señal de que lamentaba haberlo dicho.

—No es eso… —respondió Zelda, sin poder contener una risita, pues había encontrado la palabra que buscaba—. Sí es cierto que puede ser un poco… _insufrible_ —dijo esa palabra en voz baja, mientras se reía ligeramente—, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

—Ah… ¿Entonces, qué es?

—Pues veréis, el Consejo quiere que me case con él. Y evidentemente, ya no es posible, pues ha fallado el acertijo. Pero eso no les detiene, y es muy frustrante. La reunión de esta mañana ha sido horrible. Es cierto que es un hombre de buena familia, es hábil y sería un buen partido. En cualquier caso, la que decide soy yo, y no me casaré con él. Pero… ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo.

A Link todo aquello le resultaba extraño a la vez que injusto. Cualquier persona debería poder elegir con quién casarse. Comprendía que el hecho de que lord Aiden fuese un noble de alta cuna le convertía en un buen candidato para casarse con la princesa, pero aquel hombre era literalmente inaguantable, y eso, en opinión de Link, era bastante más importante que el estatus. El guardián reparó también en el hecho de que imaginarse a Zelda con otro hombre le producía pesar. Una parte de él deseaba ser ese hombre, pero a la vez era plenamente consciente de que las princesas de Hyrule y los guardianes del bosque de Farone no están hechos para casarse la una con el otro. Aquello era algo que había asimilado el día que puso el pie en el castillo, y eso hizo que su imagen mental de Zelda casada con otra persona fuese menos dolorosa.

—Veréis, Princesa… Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas. Pero si lord Aiden no ha resuelto el acertijo, creo que eso os facilita las cosas a la hora de no casaros con él.

—Eso es cierto, pero el Consejo…

—¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

—Sí, decidme.

—¿Cada cuánto se renueva el Consejo?

—Pues el cargo de consejero es vitalicio, así que… supongo que cada vez que algún consejero fallece o solicita que se le reemplace por imposibilidad de ejercer sus funciones.

—Podría renovarse el Consejo cada cierto tiempo. De esa forma, es posible que los consejeros se tomaran su labor más en serio.

Pues claro. Aquella era una idea fantástica. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella?

—Tenéis toda la razón, podría funcionar —dijo Zelda. Su expresión había cambiado por completo. Link pudo ver en sus ojos cómo la frustración y el agobio acababan de desaparecer, y esto le hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, me alegro de haberos sido de utilidad, Princesa.

—Desde luego. Es más, voy a intentar poner en marcha esa idea tan pronto como sea posible. Voy a reunirme con Impa ahora mismo.

Zelda se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho, hecho que el guardián interpretó como una señal de que debía abandonar la estancia. La princesa le sujetó la puerta mientras él salía, y cuando ambos se encontraron fuera, ella se detuvo a cerrar con llave mientras Link se alejaba del despacho.

—Ah, Guardián.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—Gracias.

Al final, aquella conversación con Link había resultado más beneficiosa de lo que Zelda pensaba en un principio. Y además, sin saberlo el joven guardián había ayudado a la princesa a aliviar parte de su tensión relacionada con el matrimonio. Era agradable saber que, si al final acababa casada con Link, su marido sería una persona atenta y dispuesta a escuchar.

Y para qué negarlo, terriblemente apuesto.

* * *

 _[NdA] Las cosas parece que van avanzando entre estos dos, ¿no? Decidme qué os ha parecido._

 **Pottertf:** ¡gracias por seguirla! Espero que te siga gustando.

 **Hylian Champion Shirayuki:** pero si no te dejara con la intriga no sería tan interesante, ¿verdad? Jeje (?)


	9. Capítulo IX

_[NdA] Bueno, empiezan a ponerse las cosas interesantes por aquí..._

* * *

Capítulo IX.

De cómo lord Aiden pone su vida en peligro por no mantener la cabeza fría

—¿Ya ibas a irte de la Ciudadela sin despedirte?

—¡Jo, jo! ¡Pero si es Impa! No has cambiado nada, ¿eh? —dijo, mientras se daban un abrazo a modo de saludo.

—Tú tampoco —respondió, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Todos bien?

—Sí, están sanos y felices. No me puedo quejar. ¿Qué tal todo por el castillo? He oído que habéis recibido una visita no deseada.

—Así es. Estoy bastante preocupada por Zelda, si te soy sincera. A poco que este hombre se parezca a su familia, intentará algo. Debemos estar alerta.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Puedes contar con Link si lo necesitas.

—Es bueno saberlo. ¿Seguro que estará a la altura?

—La primera vez que me ganó un combate con la espada, llevaba solo una semana entrenando. No he visto a nadie manejarla como él. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por el chico.

—Bueno, es un alivio —respondió Impa.

—Por lo demás, ¿cómo te va la vida como consejera de la Princesa?

—Bueno, bastante bien, la verdad. Es duro, pero nos las arreglamos. Zelda se defiende mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Normal, sus padres la educaron para este trabajo. Además, te tiene a ti.

—Gracias por tus palabras. Pero ambos sabemos que Zelda se las puede apañar sola.

—Puede, pero eso no te quita el mérito —Impa sonrió ante ese comentario—. Por cierto, ¿cómo van… ya sabes, ellos dos?

—Ah, pues… ahí están. Poco a poco. Estas cosas van despacio. A Zelda le gusta, aunque se niegue a admitirlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He visto cómo le mira.

—A Link también le gusta ella.

—También lo sé.

—¡Jo, jo! Siempre se te han dado muy bien estas cosas, ¿eh, Impa?

—No es eso, es que… Bueno, es que es bastante evidente.

—¿Y crees que al final…?

—Es posible. Pero también es posible que necesite tu ayuda.

—Ya sabes dónde estoy, si llega el momento.

—Muy bien. Que tengas buen viaje.

—Gracias, Impa. Nos vemos pronto. Cuídate.

—Tú también.

Tras despedirse, Impa regresó al castillo, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la princesa. Esta mañana estaba de muy mal humor, y confiaba en que su pequeña travesura hubiese calmado un poco sus ánimos.

—Ah, estás aquí, Impa. Perfecto, porque tenía que preguntarte algo.

—Dime, ¿de qué se trata? —dijo, fingiendo desconocer a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué le dijiste al Guardián que quería verle? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —preguntó la princesa, visiblemente molesta.

Impa no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella situación.

—No hace falta que te pongas así, Zelda.

—No me digas. ¿Te pareció que, en mi estado actual, me apetecería ver al hombre con quien seguramente tendré que casarme, me guste o no?

—Me pareció que necesitabas hablar con alguien, después de lo que pasó esta mañana. Además, creo que te ha venido bien, ¿no es así? —preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡N-no estoy hablando de eso!

—¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto?

—Bueno… —Zelda se calmó casi de inmediato, y se ruborizó. Después de todo, Impa tenía razón, y no podía reprocharle nada—. Es… posible… Pero no quiero casarme con él.

—Nadie te ha dicho que te cases con él, Zelda.

—Pero si resuelve el último acertijo…

—Pues entonces, procura que no lo resuelva —dijo Impa, guiñándole un ojo.

Ajeno a toda esta conversación, el guardián se encontraba deambulando por el castillo, meditabundo. Desde luego, podría acostumbrarse a vivir allí. Es cierto que habiendo conocido tan solo la humildad de su cabaña, había bastantes situaciones que aún le abrumaban. Siempre que entraba en una habitación suficientemente amplia, al guardián parecía encogérsele el corazón. De hecho, a pesar de que había tenido el honor de visitar la sala del trono varias veces desde que llegó, cada vez que entraba seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Pero eso sí, no había probado una cama tan cómoda y una comida tan exquisita.

Se permitió el lujo de soñar despierto un par de minutos. Necesitaba un motivo para poder quedarse en el castillo. O en su defecto, en la Ciudadela.

Pensándolo bien, ingresar en la Guardia Real era una opción, como le había aconsejado Moy unos días atrás. Aunque aquel trabajo tenía pinta de ser bastante tedioso, vigilando cosas que en muchas ocasiones no necesitaban vigilancia, y Link ya había tenido suficiente. Otra posibilidad era apuntarse al ejército. De entrada, eso parecía más entretenido. Pero sin duda tener que abandonar su hogar en caso de conflicto no era una ventaja. No parecía haber ninguno a la vista, pero aquellas cosas no podían predecirse con seguridad.

Y por supuesto, también podía ser el rey de Hyrule.

Link se detuvo en seco. Era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que caía en la cuenta de que un matrimonio con la princesa le otorgaría la corona. En realidad, había sido bastante tonto al no haberlo pensado antes. Ni que decir tiene que el chico no se veía capaz de gobernar Hyrule, ni ahora, ni en el resto de su vida. Ignoraba cuáles eran las cosas que cualquier persona debía saber si deseaba reinar correctamente, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que él las desconocía.

Además, el único motivo por el cual se casaría con Zelda, o con cualquier otra mujer, era por amor, y si tuviera que apostar, diría que la princesa no sentía nada por él. Aunque por otra parte, la conversación que habían mantenido unas horas antes había agradado bastante al joven guardián. De repente, todos esos pensamientos le condujeron a la evidente e inevitable conclusión, a la irrefutable explicación de sus sentimientos.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

Y todo parecía apuntar a que se trataba de un amor no correspondido.

Al margen de todo aquello, solo deseaba resolver correctamente el último acertijo con la esperanza de que eso le permitiera regresar a Ordon, y así poder enterrar sus sentimientos por la princesa. No había nada más que pudiera hacer al respecto. O al menos, nada que se le ocurriera por el momento.

El joven se dio cuenta de que llevaba parado en mitad de un pasillo más de cinco minutos, y de que la noche estaba al caer, así que se dirigió a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Guardián —dijo el soldado de su puerta, al verle entrar.

—Buenas noches.

Tras saludar al guardia, Link entró en su aposento, se quitó la ropa y se dispuso a meterse en la cama, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la sensación de que había algo fuera de lugar. Observó a su alrededor. En su habitación todo parecía estar en orden. Al no encontrar la razón de su preocupación, terminó por suponer que se lo habría imaginado, así que dejó de pensarlo y se acostó.

Pocas horas antes, un soldado se encontraba patrullando en las mazmorras del castillo. El turno que se le había asignado consistía en vigilar las celdas de los prisioneros. Debido a la llegada de un nuevo preso, la princesa en persona había bajado hasta los calabozos para pedir a sus soldados que procuraran tener la máxima cautela posible. Pero él no entendía la razón. En los archivos del castillo no constaba ninguna fuga en los últimos cien años, y los barrotes de las celdas estaban fabricados por el mejor herrero de la Ciudadela. No había ventanas, y las paredes estaban hechas de dura roca. La única forma de escapar de allí era abriendo la puerta. Con vigilancia o sin ella, a la mañana siguiente, cada preso estaría exactamente en el lugar en que debía. Al menos, esa era la opinión del soldado. Pero las órdenes de la princesa eran las órdenes de la princesa, y quién era él para desobedecerlas.

Una vez más, echó un concienzudo vistado a cada celda de nuevo. Uno de los prisioneros yacía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Supuso que estaría dormido. El soldado desenvainó la espada y golpeó los barrotes con ella, produciendo un fuerte sonido metálico. Pero aquel preso no se movió. Pensando que podría haber intentado suicidarse, buscó la llave de la celda, abrió la puerta y se agachó para comprobar el estado de aquel hombre. En ese momento, justo como si hubiera accionado un mecanismo, el preso abrió los ojos y empujó al soldado, tirándole al suelo. Se colocó encima de él para inmovilizarlo, y situó ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de ahogarlo. Los intentos de resistirse del solado fueron inútiles. A los pocos segundos, era su cuerpo el que ahora permanecía en el suelo, esta vez, sin vida. Acto seguido, el preso se quitó la ropa, se vistió con el uniforme de aquel soldado y cogió su espada y sus pertenencias. Agradeció que el uniforme llevara una especie de casco, así, le sería más fácil pasar desapercibido. Luego, colocó el cuerpo del soldado para que diese la impresión de que estaba dormido, y salió de la celda, cerrando la puerta con llave. En la entrada de los calabozos, había una estantería repleta de llaves y llaveros. La recorrió con la mirada, buscando dos llaves en concreto. Cuando las encontró, las cogió y se las guardó en el bolsillo.

Un rato después, aquel hombre vestido de soldado recibió la visita de otro guardia, lo cual significaba que su turno había llegado a su fin. Sin más dilación, se dirigió hacia el ala este del castillo, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los invitados. Encontró a un soldado custodiando una puerta, y se acercó a él.

—Disculpa, ¿es esta la habitación del pretendiente de la Princesa?

—Así es.

—He venido a reemplazarte.

—¡Ah, por fin! Los turnos de vigilancia son los más aburridos.

—A mí me lo vas a decir… En fin, qué le vamos a hacer.

—Pues sí. Espero que te sea leve.

—Gracias.

Todo iba tal y como lo había planeado. En poco tiempo, debería ver a ese apestoso guardián regresar a su habitación. Se había tomado demasiadas molestias, pero tenía la impresión de que aquel hombre era una de las personas que podría hacer que su plan fracasara. Además, después de la escena de esta mañana, había quedado en ridículo por su culpa, y eso era imperdonable. Le hubiera gustado humillarle delante de toda la Ciudadela, pero, por el momento, tendría que posponer aquello para otra ocasión.

Al ver que el guardián se aproximaba, el soldado impostor se esforzó por imitar la postura recta y firme de los guardias del Castillo. Trató de mantenerse en silencio, pero es bien sabido que la arrogancia y las bocas cerradas tienden a no llevarse bien. Así que, al final, se le escapó un «buenas noches, Guardián», un tanto irónico. Por suerte para él, Link no había prestado demasiada atención, y se limitó a responderle. Una vez seguro de que el guardián estaba en su aposento, dejó que el tiempo pasara. Era preferible esperar a que todos en el castillo estuvieran dormidos para comenzar con la fase final de su plan. Al cabo de una hora, el soldado sacó la llave del bolsillo y, lentamente, la introdujo en la puerta que se suponía que debía vigilar. Al girarla, un fuerte sonido le informó de que había encerrado al guardián, y esperaba que no le hubiese despertado en el proceso. De todas formas, poco importaba ya si estaba despierto o dormido, pues ya no podría interferir. No tenía nada más que hacer allí, así que se marchó.

A pesar de tener estudiado hasta el más mínimo detalle, aquel hombre no había pensado que encontrar el dormitorio de la princesa le iba a llevar tanto tiempo. El castillo de Hyrule era grande, después de todo. Sabía que estaba cerca. Se fijó en una puerta doble de madera, custodiada por dos soldados. Aquella debía ser, sin duda, la estancia que estaba buscando. Inevitablemente, al acercarse, la luz de su lámpara llamó la atención de los guardias.

—¿Quién va? —espetó uno de ellos.

—Voy a entrar en esa habitación.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que has oído. Voy a entrar en el dormitorio de la Princesa.

—¿Quién eres? No me suena tu cara. Pero seas quien seas, no puedes pasar.

—Un momento —intervino el otro centinela—. Yo sé quién es. Ve a avisar al resto.

El impostor hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ahora solo tenía que librarse de un soldado, pero si no lo hacía en pocos minutos, su vida, y por tanto, su aventura por el castillo, llegarían irremediablemente a su fin. Ambos desenvainaron las espadas y se dispusieron a luchar. Al poco tiempo, el impostor acabó desarmado, y con una espada rozándole el cuello.

—¿Últimas palabras? —dijo el soldado.

—Hm. Has ganado. Pero como te he dicho, voy a entrar en el dormitorio de la Princesa.

El soldado lo miró, extrañado, y luego miró de reojo a la entrada de la mencionada estancia. Aquel hombre aprovechó esos instantes de duda para propinarle una patada y lanzarlo al suelo. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia la habitación de la princesa, entró y cerró la puerta con llave, bloqueándola desde dentro. Pese a los empujones del soldado, esta no cedió ni un milímetro.

Ante tal alboroto, la princesa se despertó, y encendió una lámpara. Aun con la pobre luz que emitía, pudo distinguir una sombra cerca de la puerta, que se acercaba más y más a ella. Había alguien más en esa habitación. Y sospechaba quién podía ser.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó, evitando a toda costa que su voz delatara el pánico que sentía en ese momento.

—Ah, Princesa. No os hagáis la tonta. Estoy seguro de que os imagináis quién puedo ser.

Aquella voz era inconfundible. Sus peores temores acababan de hacerse realidad.

* * *

 **Wynn:** ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, y espero que sigas leyendo y me digas qué te va pareciendo. Las personalidad de Link y Zelda son más o menos como me las imagino yo, qué bien que te parezcan verosímiles y te encajen.


	10. Capítulo X

Capítulo X.

De cómo Zelda se percata de que su dormitorio está a una altura mayor de la que recordaba

—¿A qué habéis venido, lord Aiden?

—A por vos, Princesa —explicó el noble, aún con la espada en la mano.

—C-como os atreváis a ponerme una mano encima…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pensáis hacerme? Estáis sola. Vuestra querida sheikah no puede ayudaros ahora, ni tampoco los soldados del castillo. Ni siquiera vuestro guardián. Puedo hacer con vos lo que me plazca. Y pienso haceros mía. —Lord Aiden se reafirmó en sus intenciones.

Aquella mirada lasciva produjo escalofríos en el cuerpo de la pobre princesa, que se encontraba terriblemente asustada. Además, el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto tan solo por un fino camisón parecía entusiasmar al noble, y a ella solo la hacía sentirse más vulnerable. Con todo, no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya.

—Antes me tiraría por el balcón que dejar que me toquéis —respondió, elevando la voz.

—Princesa, me rompéis el corazón —dijo lord Aiden, sarcástico— pero no puedo permitíroslo.

A cada paso que el lord daba hacia la princesa, esta retrocedía, hasta que al final quedó acorralada entre él y la cama.

—Bueno, como podéis comprobar, ya no tenéis escapatoria. Permitidme un consejo. No os resistáis, así será más rápido.

—Sois un ser despreciable, lord Aiden.

—¿Despreciable? Yo no lo veo así. Solo consigo lo que me propongo. Y voy a haceros mía, Princesa, os guste o no.

Al oír esas palabras, Zelda golpeó a lord Aiden en la cara, enojándolo terriblemente.

—¡Vaya con la princesita! Habéis agotado mi paciencia —le espetó.

Enfurecido, lord Aiden soltó la espada y propinó varios puñetazos a Zelda en la cara y el estómago. La princesa apretó los dientes, mientras trataba de soportar el dolor.

—Mira que os dije que no os resistierais. En fin, vos lo habéis querido.

El cuerpo de lord Aiden se iba acercando más y más a Zelda, que aún se encontraba dolorida. Sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse. Después de todo, realmente prefería morir antes que ser mancillada por aquel hombre. Cogió la lámpara de aceite de su mesilla y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se la rompió en la cara. El noble se llevó rápidamente las manos a su rostro, mientras chillaba de dolor, incapaz de soportar las quemaduras que producía el aceite sobre su piel. Zelda sonrió, pero sabía que aquello no bastaría para detenerlo. Aprovechando aquella ventaja, corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la puerta del balcón, mientras lloraba lágrimas de rabia y amargura. No deseaba morir, y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

—¡No! ¡Quieta! —gritó lord Aiden, tratando de correr tras ella, casi a ciegas.

Sin detenerse, la princesa abrió la puerta del balcón y miró hacia abajo.

Había tomado su decisión.

Tomó aire y dejó su destino en manos de las Diosas, decidida a saltar.

Pero había tardado demasiado, pues antes de poder saltar, sintió cómo unos brazos la rodeaban, apartándola del balcón.

* * *

Link nunca había tenido del todo claro si tener el sueño ligero era una ventaja o un inconveniente. Ser el guardián del bosque implicaba estar alerta en todo momento, incluso mientras dormía. Un sonoro clac le había despertado en plena noche.

Encendió una lámpara y miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber nada extraño en su habitación, todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando se acostó.

Bastó con que fijara su mirada en la puerta para que su mente asociara aquel sonido con el que produce una cerradura, y comprendió que le habían encerrado. Se levantó de la cama y comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Y de repente, todo cobró sentido. Durante toda su estancia en el castillo, ninguno de los soldados que vigilaban la entrada a su habitación le habían dirigido la palabra al verle entrar o salir, así que estaba convencido de que aquellos sucesos debían tener relación. En ese momento recordó la conversación que había tenido con Moy aquella misma mañana, y tuvo un mal presentimiento. No podía ser una simple coincidencia que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo justo el día que la princesa ordenó encerrar a lord Aiden en los calabozos. Y, si aquello era cierto, ella podía correr un grave peligro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el guardián se vistió con sus ropas verdes, cogió su espada y comenzó a cargar contra la puerta. A pesar de ser robusta, terminó por ceder ante las arremetidas de Link, y salió volando por los aires, justo por delante de él, que acabó en el suelo. Se levantó y reparó en que no había ningún soldado junto a su puerta, una señal más de que aquel hombre debía ser el responsable. Ahora, tenía que llegar al dormitorio de la princesa lo más rápido que pudiese, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba. Afortunadamente, vio a Impa al final del pasillo, y se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Link! ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, estoy bien. Disculpad el destrozo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Me encerraron en la habitación. ¿La Princesa está bien?

—¿Os encerraron? ¿Quién?

—Eso no importa. ¿Qué sabéis sobre la Princesa? —insistió.

—Nada bueno. Lord Aiden ha entrado en sus aposentos y ha bloqueado la puerta. No hay forma de entrar.

—¿Lord Aiden? ¿¡Cómo ha conseguido escapar?!

—Creemos que engañó a un soldado para que abriera la puerta de su celda, y entonces, aprovechó para tirarle al suelo y hacerse pasar por él.

—Ya veo… Eso lo explica todo.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Os contaré por el camino. Por favor, llevadme a la habitación de la Princesa.

—Sería inútil. Las puertas de su habitación no se romperán por mucho que las forcemos. No a tiempo, al menos. Si tan solo hubiera conseguido entrar… —explicó Impa, mientras apretaba los puños de rabia.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

—He movilizado a todos los soldados, y confío en que puedan tirar la puerta abajo. Pero temo que sea demasiado tarde. Así que, a menos que sepáis escalar y podáis entrar por el balcón, no sé qué más podemos hacer.

Evidentemente, escalar el castillo estaba totalmente descartado.

—Impa, ¿qué hay en la planta más alta del castillo?

—Pues está el despacho de la Princesa. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

—Desde allí puedo descender hasta el balcón de su habitación.

—Es una idea arriesgada. La caída podría ser fatal para vos, Guardián.

—Lo sé. Pero no tenemos nada mejor.

Era cierto. No había muchas probabilidades de que se les ocurriese nada mejor, y el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Impa miró a Link a los ojos durante unos segundos, y entonces lo vio claro. El muchacho era plenamente consciente de que dejarse caer desde lo alto del castillo podría conllevar serios peligros para su vida, pero con todo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

—No hay tiempo que perder. Seguidme. Os indicaré el camino.

Sin más dilación, Impa y Link se pusieron en marcha.

—Decidme, Guardián. ¿Qué queríais decir antes con "eso lo explica todo"? —inquirió Impa, mientras corrían hacia el vestíbulo.

—Veréis, cuando llegué a mi habitación, el soldado junto a la puerta me dio las buenas noches. Esa ha sido la única vez que me ha hablado desde que llegué al castillo.

—Ya veo. Dadas las circunstancias, es muy probable que haya sido lord Aiden.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho, Impa tomó una llave y abrió la puerta.

—Si salís por la ventana de la derecha, el balcón de la Princesa debería estar debajo —explicó—. Yo estaré con el resto de los soldados, intentando abrir la puerta. Tened cuidado, Link.

—Gracias, lo tendré.

Link siguió sus instrucciones, y salió del despacho por la ventana. La noche había caído ya un par de horas antes, así que, salvo por algunas luces que provenían del castillo, el exterior estaba completamente a oscuras. Por debajo de él había un amplio balcón, que debería ser el de la habitación de la princesa, pero para alcanzarlo, tendría que saltar. El problema era que el alféizar de la ventana sobre el que se encontraba era sumamente estrecho, y no estaba seguro de si conseguiría llegar hasta allí.

De cualquier modo, tenía que intentarlo. Sin mirar hacia abajo, el guardián se acercó todo lo que pudo al borde del alféizar y saltó con todas sus fuerzas. Por fortuna, aterrizó en el balcón. Rápidamente, se pegó a la pared y trató de echar un vistazo al interior de la sala sin ser visto. Podía distinguir las siluetas de dos personas sobre la cama. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar, observó cómo una de ellas se acercaba a toda prisa hacia él, así que se hizo a un lado, temiendo haber sido descubierto por lord Aiden.

Pero lo que Link jamás hubiese imaginado era que aquella silueta era, en realidad, la de la joven princesa, quien estaba dispuesta a lanzarse desde su balcón para intentar escapar de su agresor.

Y, evidentemente, no podía permitir que corriera esa suerte.

—Sssh. No habléis, Princesa. Poneos detrás de mí— dijo, agarrándola para evitar que saltara.

Zelda, por su parte, nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviada de encontrarse con el guardián, por mucho que le costase reconocerlo. Asintió y se limitó a obedecer, mientras él desenvainaba su espada lo más silenciosamente posible.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho? —preguntó Link, en voz baja, al oír cómo lord Aiden seguía gritando.

—Le golpeé con una lámpara de aceite en la cara.

Link lanzó una mirada un tanto extraña a la princesa, una mezcla entre incredulidad, alivio y aprobación.

—Me alegro de que estéis viva —le dijo, sonriendo—. Manteneos detrás y no os acerquéis mucho—. El guardián se dispuso a entrar en el aposento de ella, pero se detuvo al oír que Zelda intentaba protestar—. Princesa, por favor. No os quedan más lámparas de aceite que podáis romperle. Dejad que os ayude.

Zelda miró a Link. Sus grandes ojos azules le decían que no quería alardear de haber salvado a la princesa. Únicamente quería ayudar, igual que las otras veces. Y ella tenía que aceptar la realidad: le necesitaba.

Finalmente, la princesa resolvió su dilema interno y aceptó sin rechistar. Link entró en la oscura habitación, y distinguió la figura de lord Aiden, quien había conseguido mitigar el dolor y recuperado la espada.

—Rendíos. No estáis en condiciones para luchar.

—¿¡Cómo habéis…!? Bueno, qué más da. Qué sabréis vos de la lucha, un simple, torpe y maloliente guardián.

Link suspiró ante aquel improperio y lanzó la primera estocada. Las siluetas de ambos hombres se confundían en la oscuridad, y la princesa no podía distinguir quién era quién. Si lord Aiden fuera la mitad de diestro con la espada que con los insultos, seguramente Link hubiese pasado algún apuro. Por suerte, el guardián se defendía mucho mejor en la penumbra, y sus movimientos estaban acorralando al lord, quien bloqueaba las estocadas como buenamente podía. En tan solo cuestión de tiempo, estaba arrinconado entre la pared de la habitación y la espada de Link a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

Lord Aiden soltó un bufido, y Link, al ver que se disponía a hablar, presionó la espada sobre su cuello, rompiendo la piel, y las palabras que deseaba pronunciar quedaron reducidas a ininteligibles sonidos.

—Por favor, lord Aiden, ahorradnos la tortura de tener que oír vuestra voz.

—Princesa, ¿estáis bien? —preguntó Link, en voz alta, y sin apartar la mirada de lord Aiden.

—Sí —Zelda tomó aquello como indicador de que podía entrar en la habitación, y así lo hizo. Link estiró el otro brazo para guiarla hacia él, y pese a que no podía haber elegido peor momento para ello, no pudo evitar reproducir en su mente por un segundo aquel momento en el que tuvo a la princesa entre sus brazos. Era terriblemente triste que se hubiese dado en aquel contexto.

Justo en ese instante, se oyó un fuerte estruendo, procedente del exterior, tras el cual, un numeroso grupo de soldados entraron en la habitación y la iluminaron. Justo detrás de ellos se encontraba Impa, la cual, al ver a Zelda, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—¡Zelda! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Impa. Estoy bien.

Ambas mujeres utilizaron aquél abrazo como un silencioso desahogo, y respiraron, al fin aliviadas.

—Guardias, colóquenle las cadenas y devuélvanlo al calabozo —ordenó la princesa.

Link no bajó la espada hasta que lord Aiden no estuvo encadenado de pies y manos. Mientras los soldados se lo llevaban, miró a la princesa, desafiante, esperando encontrar a una mujer asustada y a punto de estallar en lágrimas. No fue así. La expresión de Zelda era tan solo de desprecio, incluso de lástima. Ahora que la estancia estaba iluminada, pudo ver cómo las quemaduras del aceite habían herido permanentemente el hermoso rostro del noble, y se mostró tremendamente satisfecha ante ello.

Cuando el prisionero hubo salido de la habitación, Impa se acercó a los jóvenes.

—Me temo que ninguno de vosotros puede dormir en sus aposentos esta noche. Ordenaré que os preparen una habitación a cada uno. Disculpadme unos minutos.

—¿El Guardián tampoco? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con su habitación? —preguntó Zelda, extrañada.

—Ah, ¿no os lo ha contado? —repuso Impa, sagaz, y perfectamente consciente de que, dadas las circunstancias, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar. La princesa negó con la cabeza—. Lord Aiden le encerró en su habitación, y el Guardián forzó la puerta.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué forzasteis la puerta? —le preguntó a Link.

Pero fue Impa quien respondió:

—Pensaba que corríais peligro. Al final resultó que estaba en lo cierto.

Al oír aquello, Zelda volvió a mirar al muchacho, sorprendida e incapaz de reaccionar, y se percató de que las palabras de Impa le habían puesto en un apuro, pues él tampoco sabía qué hacer o decir.

—En cualquier caso, disculpadme. Voy a solucionar todo esto cuanto antes. Estaré de vuelta en breve.

Y tras excusarse, Impa salió del aposento.

* * *

 _[NdA] Cómo pasa el tiempo, si estamos en julio ya. Es posible que ahora que empieza el verano, suba los capítulos con más frecuencia. Dependerá del tiempo libre que tenga._

 _Esta es una de las escenas que más me gustan de la historia, pero también ha sido una de las que más me ha costado escribir, así que si no os importa, decidme qué os ha parecido. Gracias a todos vosotros por leerme, una vez más. ¡Nos vemos!_

 ** _Jason SH:_ **bueno, ya no hace falta que diga nada, ¿no?

 **Soda570:** ¡me alegro mucho! los primeros capítulos son un poco más tranquilos, pero te puedo asegurar que de ahora en adelante habrá movida

 **vrave1:** tú también sabes lo que ha pasado ya xD espero que no haya quedado demasiado típico

 **Vainyl-chan:** guau, muchas gracias :3 espero seguir estando a la altura


	11. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI.

De cómo Zelda recuerda un detalle que acabará suponiendo su perdición

Poco a poco, la situación iba volviendo a la normalidad. Las noticias en el castillo se propagaban a una velocidad asombrosa, y como consecuencia de ello, los desafortunados eventos de aquella noche habían tenido a todo el personal de servicio en vilo. Por suerte, todo había terminado. La estancia estaba destrozada. Había cristales esparcidos por la cama y el suelo, y restos de madera procedentes de la puerta y de la cómoda que la había bloqueado. Aquella preciosa habitación ya no era acogedora.

La princesa Zelda estaba sentada al borde de la cama, encogida y con la cabeza agachada, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que reproducir una y otra vez en su cabeza su fatídico incidente con lord Aiden, y cómo, por unos momentos, había estado dispuesta a quitarse la vida. Aún seguía sumida en la pesadilla que había tenido que experimentar minutos atrás. Estaba muy asustada y agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, y tenía algunos moretones en la cara y en el cuerpo. Sin duda, haber tenido que fingir valentía delante de aquel hombre, cuando en realidad estaba pasando verdadero pavor, había sido lo más difícil. Algo en su cerebro despertó y le instó a tomar el control de sus pensamientos. Después de todo, seguir pensando en aquello solo conseguiría, literalmente, destrozarla por completo, así que se esforzó por creer que ya había pasado lo peor y que aquel hombre no podría atormentarla más. Al fin y al cabo, la pena por un delito como aquel era la muerte.

A una distancia suficientemente prudente, se encontraba Link, de pie, haciendo como que observaba la estancia, pues con la tenue luz que había, pocos detalles podía discernir. En realidad estaba evitando por todos los medios mirar a la princesa, y desconocía por qué. Supuso que no deseaba incomodarla. En cualquier caso, al final acabó mirándola. Jamás había visto a alguien tan desconsolado, y sin embargo, no estaba llorando. El guardián pensó que, seguramente, ni siquiera sería capaz de dejar correr las lágrimas. Una sensación de rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo en aquel momento. No entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle algo así a otra persona, y no creía poder llegar a entenderlo.

—Princesa, yo… esto… —balbuceó Link, en un inútil intento por hacerla sentir mejor. Zelda le miró, expectante, sin decir nada—. ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó, tímidamente señalando a la cama. La princesa asintió.

Cuando se hubo sentado, continuó:

—No… creo que haya nada que pueda hacer o decir para que os sintáis mejor… pero si lo hubiera, pues… solo tenéis que pedírmelo… —Hizo una pausa—. Disculpad, creo que os vendría mejor estar sola —añadió el joven, al ver que ella no respondía.

Se levantó y, para su sorpresa, notó que la princesa le estaba tirando tímidamente de la ropa. Link interpretó esto como una señal de que Zelda no quería que se fuera, y se volvió a sentar. Suavemente, puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico; y acto seguido, apoyó la cabeza, lo cual provocó que Link se ruborizara y se pusiera nervioso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella, ante la calidez que le brindaba el hombro de su compañero, dejó de pensar en lord Aiden, y simplemente puso la mente en blanco. Por la cabeza del guardián, sin embargo, pasaban miles de pensamientos a una velocidad de vértigo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que compartiría un momento tan íntimo con la princesa, y una vez más, le enfurecía enormemente que se hubiese dado bajo tales circunstancias. Y más aún, desconocía si aquello tenía algún significado, si a partir de ese momento su relación iba a ser diferente, o si incluso la princesa había comenzado a albergar sentimientos por él. Pero Link ya tenía experiencia en tratar con este tema, así que sencillamente, dejó de martirizarse con preguntas cuya respuesta quedaba fuera de su alcance.

—G-Guardián. —Incorporándose, Zelda rompió el silencio al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

—¿Sí?

En vista de lo pobre e insegura que había sonado su voz, la princesa se aclaró la garganta.

—Quisiera daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. No teníais por qué hacerlo.

—No hay por qué darlas.

—No solo me refiero a… los acontecimientos de esta noche.

—Igualmente, no ha sido nada.

—Pero no esperéis que vaya a ser blanda con vos solo por esto —dijo Zelda, con la guardia alta. No iba a permitir que nadie se aprovechara de ella, ahora que estaba más débil.

—Jamás se me ocurriría pensar eso de vos, Princesa —respondió Link, con sinceridad—. No os preocupéis, no tengo intención de pedir vuestra mano como compensación por haberos salvado. Intentad descansar. Mañana será otro día.

—Así lo haré. Vos también deberíais descansar.

Link se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo en ese momento apareció Impa, con varias criadas. Una de ellas acompañó al guardián a su nuevo aposento, mientras que el resto, junto con Impa, condujeron a la princesa hacia su dormitorio temporal. Una vez allí, la acomodaron en la cama y le aplicaron un ungüento para los moretones. Cuando se hubieron ido, Impa se sentó junto a la princesa, al borde de su cama.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Zelda?

—Ahora mismo no del todo, Impa. Pero lo estaré —respondió la princesa, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

—Cuánto lo siento… Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

—Impa, no ha sido culpa tuya. Ya está, ¿vale? No te martirices.

—Te juro que ese bastardo me las pagará.

—¡Impa!

—Perdona, Zelda…

—Por favor, no te preocupes más, ¿vale? Le condenarán a muerte por lo que ha hecho. Ni siquiera tendrás que mancharte las manos.

—Tienes razón. Pero es difícil no pensarlo…

—Impa, mírame. Estoy… —dudó, buscando la palabra exacta— aquí, ¿vale? Estoy viva. No tengo heridas graves, y no me ha puesto la mano encima. Él ha salido peor parado que yo. Y me recuperaré. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Zelda. Lo único que importa es que estés bien. Te dejaré descansar.

—Impa…

—¿Sí?

—Quédate un rato más, por favor.

Impa sonrió, y le acarició la frente a la princesa.

Un par de rayos de luz se colaron en la habitación de Zelda, informándola de que un nuevo día comenzaba. Se levantó, con buen ánimo, tratando de abandonar todo pensamiento relacionado con la noche anterior. Evidentemente, fracasó. Pero era normal que así fuese la primera vez, y ella era consciente de eso. No se le había pasado por la cabeza rendirse, en cualquier caso, así que lo volvió a intentar. En algún momento, aquellos recuerdos dejarían de aterrarla. Tal vez no fuese hoy, ni mañana, pero estaba decidida a ver ese día llegar. Con aquella idea bien presente en la cabeza, se levantó, con buena actitud de cara al día que ahora comenzaba.

Como era habitual, un pequeño grupo de criadas vistió y adecentó a la princesa, teniendo particular cuidado en tapar con maquillaje los cardenales de su rostro. Por alguna razón, verse a sí misma en el espejo le dio ánimos. No tenía tan mal aspecto como ella pensaba. De hecho, no tenía mal aspecto en absoluto. Su fiel consejera, Impa, había llegado justo cuando Zelda se disponía a salir.

—Buenos días, Zelda. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bueno… He pasado noches mejores. Pero estoy bien. Por nada del mundo querría quedarme encerrada en una habitación el resto del día.

—Sabía que dirías algo así —dijo Impa, contenta ante la actitud de la princesa.

Sin más dilación, ambas pusieron rumbo hacia la sala del trono.

—A propósito, Impa. Hay algo que quería comentarte.

—Soy toda oídos.

—He estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y creo que sería una buena idea que el Consejo de Sabios se renovara cada cierto tiempo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Pues ahora que lo dices, me parece una gran idea.

—Cada dos años está bien, creo yo. Espero que eso aumente la calidad y cantidad de los consejos. A veces tengo la sensación de que estamos pagando a doce ancianos para que las butacas no se queden vacías y para que me miren la cara. O lo que sea que me miren.

Impa rió ante ese comentario, pero había algo que le preocupaba, y no dudó en hacérselo saber a la princesa.

—Zelda… ¿estás segura de que estás bien? Puedo ocuparme yo del tema del acertijo si quieres.

—No hace falta, de verdad. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que… te noto demasiado normal. No quiero que finjas estar bien. Es normal que necesites unos días de descanso.

La princesa se detuvo, y miró a Impa a los ojos.

—Impa, no estoy del todo bien. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Anoche… anoche casi me tiro por el balcón de mi propia habitación para evitar que aquel hombre me… me _violara_. —Impa se estremeció ante la crudeza de sus palabras, pero era tal y como lo estaba contando—. Y si no hubiese sido por el Guardián, quién sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No quiero esconderme. No quiero tener miedo. Quiero seguir adelante, Impa. Y creo que esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo —explicó ella, casi con el corazón en un puño.

—Zelda, eres muy valiente.

—Bueno, gracias. ¿Vamos? No quiero hacer esperar al Guardián.

Ambas mujeres retomaron la marcha.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Zelda.

—Dime, qué es.

—He notado que siempre que hablas del pretendiente, te refieres a él como "el Guardián". ¿No conoces su nombre?

—Pues… ahora que lo dices, no. No me lo dijo. —Habían pasado tantas cosas en medio que no parecía que hubiese sido hace tan solo dos días cuando el joven de verde se negó a decirle su nombre en los jardines del castillo, o cuando perdió aquella apuesta en el campo de tiro con arco.

—Es curioso —apuntó Impa, pensativa.

—¿Tú sabes cómo se llama?

—¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué iba a saberlo?

—No lo sé, a lo mejor te lo había dicho.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, se les informó de que el mencionado joven se encontraba esperando fuera, y pidieron que se le dejara pasar.

—Buenos días, Princesa. Tenéis buen aspecto —saludó Link, después de haber entrado.

—Buenos días a vos también, Guardián. Debo felicitaros por haber resuelto dos acertijos. Este será el último. Escuchad con atención.

La princesa hizo una pausa, y retomó su parlamento:

—Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un lejano príncipe regaló a su amada princesa una caja de música, como prueba de su inestimable amor por ella. Aquella caja contaba con un compartimento para guardar objetos. Se rumoreaba que dicha caja de música debía de ser obra de las mismísimas Diosas, pues en su interior podía conservar objetos de cualquier tamaño y longitud. Sin embargo, era la propia caja la que decidía qué cabía o no en ella. Cabían los vestidos, pero no las armaduras ni las capas; sí los reinos, y no los castillos. Cabían los mitos, pero no las leyendas, ni tampoco las rosas ni las orquídeas, pero sí las adelfas. Cabía el sol, pero no la luna; las lágrimas, pero no las sonrisas; y sí los siervos, pero no los amos. ¿Seríais vos capaz de descifrar cuál es la regla que determina qué objetos caben en la caja de música, y cuáles no?

Cuando la princesa hubo terminado, Link tragó saliva. Ese acertijo era difícil. No esperaba que fuese algo sencillo, pero sin duda podía estar dándole vueltas a aquello durante días, sin éxito. Y sólo tenía de tiempo hasta el anochecer. Zelda, que estaba atenta en todo momento a los gestos de su pretendiente, había notado su reacción, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Al final, parecía que todo saldría a su gusto. Se levantó del trono y le dijo:

—Que tengáis suerte, Guardián.

Después de todo, la iba a necesitar.

* * *

 _[NdA] Y aquí llega el tercer acertijo, lo cual quiere decir que ya va faltando menos para el final..._  
 _Quería comentar algo acerca de los títulos de cada capítulo. Todos ellos corresponden a momentos que ocurren en ese capítulo, pero algunos están más escondidos que otros. ¿Os animáis a decir a qué momento hace referencia cada capítulo?_

 _Muchas gracias, una vez más, a todos los que seguís la historia y también a los que la habéis agregado a favoritos._

 ** _Pala:_** me alegro mucho de que disfrutaras tanto, y gracias por tus palabras. Espero que sigas leyendo~

 **Vainyl-chan:** la verdad es que no quería que Zelda fuera la típica princesa que no supiera defenderse por sí misma (o al menos intentarlo). No me pega de ella. Me alegro de que te gustara al final~


	12. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII.

De cómo Impa resuelve un asunto de forma eficaz aunque poco ortodoxa

—Un soldado.

—Sí.

—¿El capitán de la guardia?

—No.

—Un noble.

—Tampoco.

—Una princesa.

—No.

—¿Y una reina?

—Una reina sí.

—Ya veo…

Los protagonistas de esta interesante pero extraña conversación se encontraban paseando tranquilamente por la ciudadela de Hyrule. Hacía un día espléndido. Era insólito que la princesa apareciera sin la compañía de su séquito, y más después de los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior. De alguna forma u otra, las noticias y los rumores relacionados con el castillo siempre encontraban su camino hacia el exterior, y terminaban en boca de todos, lo cual Zelda encontraba un tanto desagradable. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco le importaba mucho, pues no solía encontrarse demasiado a gusto entre la nobleza, y evitaba estar en su compañía más tiempo del necesario, así que rara vez aparecía en esos cotilleos. Los sucesos de la noche anterior, sin embargo, eran otra cosa muy distinta.

Junto a ella, un joven de ojos azules y pelo rubio, vestido de verde y con una espada colgada al hombro, tenía una peculiar mirada de preocupación. De vez en cuando, él y la princesa intercambiaban algunas palabras, y después, se quedaba en silencio, pensativo. En cambio, Zelda parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación. Casi parecía como si la intranquilidad del joven le produjese cierta alegría.

Esta situación, en realidad, tenía su explicación. Link se encontraba en su nuevo aposento, pensando en el acertijo. O más bien, tratando de no tirarse de los pelos. ¿Qué clase de rompecabezas era aquello? No tenía, literalmente, la menor idea. Por supuesto, había deducido que ni el tamaño de un objeto, ni su procedencia o sus características debían influir a la hora de que cupieran o no en la caja. Así que lo más probable era, según él, que la regla que estaba buscando tuviera que ver con la palabra empleada para denominar dicho objeto. Esa era la única razón plausible para que cupieran los mitos, pero no las leyendas. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí había hecho algunos progresos, pero no sabía cómo continuar, y su cabeza estaba pidiendo un respiro a gritos. En vista de que los paseos por los jardines parecían relajar y a la vez estimular su mente, decidió probar una vez más.

Para su sorpresa, justo al salir de su cuarto, se encontró con nada menos que la princesa Zelda.

—Guardián, qué coincidencia. ¿Cómo lleváis el acertijo? —preguntó.

—Aún es pronto para que me preguntéis, Princesa —dijo él, tratando de evitar admitir que no estaba nada cerca de la solución.

—Habréis hecho progresos, espero.

—Pues… Ah, para qué engañaros. No mucho, la verdad.

Zelda emitió un sutil suspiro de alivio. Por ahora, iba ganando. Pero, al ver la expresión desmoralizada del guardián, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, y más después de las molestias que se había tomado para salvarla. Al fin y al cabo, la princesa era una persona agradecida, y estaba en deuda con él.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Os importaría ser mi escolta y acompañarme a la Ciudadela? A cambio, podéis decirme objetos, y yo os diré si caben o no en la caja de música.

Aquel plan era perfecto. Por una parte, Zelda no estaba segura de que fuese una buena forma de ayudar a Link, pues toda la información que necesitaba para resolver el acertijo se la había proporcionado ella misma esa mañana. Aunque, sin saberlo, la princesa había caído en su propia trampa, pues en el fondo, la presencia de aquel joven ya no le resultaba incómoda en absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario.

—Disculpad, Princesa, pero anoche dijisteis que no ibais a ser blanda conmigo —repuso Link, con tono de broma, pero manteniendo una expresión seria.

—¿Debo entender, pues, que rechazáis mi oferta? —inquirió ella

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecieron inmóviles, callados y mirándose fijamente, hasta que la princesa no pudo evitar reprimir una risita. En realidad, se estaba divirtiendo con aquello. Link sonrió también e hizo un esfuerzo por grabar en su cabeza aquel momento. No veía sonreír a la princesa muy a menudo.

—¿Entonces, aceptáis?

—Sí, acepto.

Y así, Link y Zelda abandonaron el castillo y comenzaron a pasear por la Ciudadela. Por un momento, el chico olvidó que tenía un grave problema si no conseguía resolver el acertijo, y disfrutó de un tranquilo paseo junto a la princesa. Seguramente fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero juraría que ella ya no se mostraba tan reacia a su compañía, y aunque así fuera, prefería mantener a raya sus expectativas.

Decidió que lo mejor por el momento era intentar concentrarse en el acertijo. Mientras repasaba en su cabeza el enunciado, reparó en que la caja no era una caja cualquiera. Era una caja de música. Así que quizá la regla que estaba buscando tuviese que ver con la música. ¿Tal vez, con instrumentos musicales?

—La ocarina, la flauta, el violín… ¿alguno de esos instrumentos caben en la caja?

—No, no caben.

—¿Y un tambor?— La princesa negó con la cabeza.—¿Y una viola?

—Ah, una viola sí que cabe.

—¿Y un clave?

—Un clave no.

—¿Seguro que no me estáis respondiendo al azar, princesa?— Zelda rió.

—Seguro. Os lo prometo.

—¿Puedo fiarme de vos?

—Es cosa vuestra si os fiáis de mí o no.

Link la miró, tratando de dilucidar si estaba bromeando o no. Ella se mantuvo seria durante algunos segundos, y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—No os preocupéis, no os estoy engañando —respondió con sinceridad. El guardián quedó satisfecho con aquella contestación, y ambos siguieron su paseo.

—¿Y yo, Princesa? ¿Por casualidad quepo yo en la caja de música? —sugirió Link, pasado unos minutos.

—Pues no lo sé. Recordad que desconozco vuestro nombre —apuntó Zelda.

—Ah, es verdad… —dijo él, fingiendo no haber entendido el verdadero significado de las palabras de la princesa—. Entonces, ¿cabría el guardián del bosque en la caja?

—Me temo que no —respondió ella, entre risas.

—Vaya. Y… ¿y si fuese un caballero? ¿Cabría entonces?

—Tampoco.

—¿Y si soy vuestro marido?

Zelda se detuvo en seco, sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, y visiblemente ruborizada. Tragó saliva. ¿Aquel hombre, su marido? A decir verdad, nunca se había parado a pensar con detenimiento qué supondría estar casada con Link. Por ahora, todo lo que conocía de él le gustaba. Para empezar, no era un completo imbécil, lo cual ya de por sí decía mucho de él. Zelda no había conocido a muchos nobles así, desde luego. Era bastante inteligente, hábil con la espada, sabía escuchar… y por las Diosas, era muy guapo. Pero claro, no iba a admitir eso ante él, ni ante nadie, jamás. La mirada expectante del susodicho joven la devolvieron al mundo real, instante en el que recordó que él estaba esperando su respuesta.

—P-pues… —Zelda se aclaró la garganta. —Si fuerais mi marido, sabríais si cabéis o no, ¿no os parece?

—Ah, no lo había pensado así.

—Pero sí. Si fuerais mi marido, cabríais en la caja —aclaró ella, aún sonrojada.

El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo, señal inequívoca de que había llegado el medio día. El reloj de sol de la plaza así lo confirmaba. La princesa recordó que debía reunirse con el consejo en una hora. Informó de su agenda a su acompañante y acto seguido, emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo.

—Princesa, ¿me permitís que os haga una pregunta?

—Decidme.

—¿Por qué me ayudáis?

—No entiendo a qué os referís.

—El hecho de que todo aquel que desee cortejaros deba resolver vuestros acertijos me hace pensar que no deseáis casaros con nadie. Y yo no soy una excepción. Entonces, ¿por qué me ayudáis a resolver el acertijo, si no deseáis casaros conmigo?

—Bueno, en ningún momento dije que os fuera a ayudar.

—Pero y todo esto…

—¿No habéis pensado que tal vez se tratase de una distracción? —propuso Zelda, pícara—. Al fin y al cabo, debería bastaros con la información que os proporcioné esta mañana para resolver el acertijo. A lo mejor habéis estado perdiendo el tiempo.

—Pues la verdad es que nunca hubiera imaginado que fueseis tan… maquiavélica —intervino el joven, sin saber con exactitud si la princesa se estaba tirando un farol o decía la verdad.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de mí, _Guardián_.

—También hay cosas que vos desconocéis de mí, Princesa —contestó Link, aludiendo claramente a su nombre. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, sea como sea, es cierto que no necesitabais más información, pero espero que os haya servido de algo. Ah, pero no os preocupéis. Me habéis caído bien, así que a vos no os colgaré del cuello, como al resto —añadió la princesa, divertida—. Que paséis una buena tarde.

Y tras aquellas palabras, entró en el castillo.

Aquella reunión iba a ser, sin duda, una de las más delicadas de su vida como regente de Hyrule. Al fin y al cabo, iba a comunicarles a sus consejeros que en un plazo de un mes debían abandonar sus butacas y se convocarían elecciones al consejo. Prácticamente les estaba despidiendo. La discusión se prolongó durante varias horas, pero en realidad, la princesa no les había dado opción. Simplemente estaba informando, y no consultando. Cuando hubo considerado que aquella sesión del consejo había durado bastante, la dio por terminada y salió de la sala.

Impa estaba esperándola a la salida.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Supongo que como esperábamos. No les ha gustado la idea, pero no tienen alternativa.

—La verdad es que ha sido una muy buena idea. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Pues… fue el Guardián quien me lo sugirió ayer.

—No me digas —repuso Impa, divertida.

—Sí, así es… —admitió Zelda, consciente de lo que venía a continuación.

—Mira qué bien. Y eso que aún no es rey…

—¡Impa!

—¿Qué ocurre? Por lo que yo sé, es un joven leal, valiente e inteligente. Ha sido el mejor pretendiente que has tenido, y con diferencia.

Zelda no podía rebatirle aquello. El resto de los nobles que se presentaron en el castillo no llegaban a Link ni a la suela de los zapatos.

—Tienes razón, pero yo… Impa, no estoy preparada para casarme. No _quiero_ casarme.

—Lo sé, Zelda, pero ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si acierta. Y en cualquier caso, ¿cuántos nobles crees que hay en Hyrule que puedan estar a su altura?

La princesa no respondió. En su cabeza había cundido el pánico, pues sabía que Impa tenía razón. Una fuerte voz la devolvió a la realidad. El capitán de la guardia se acercaba a toda prisa.

—Su Alteza. El juicio de lord Aiden ha concluido.

—¿Y bien? —respondió Zelda.

—Se le ha concedido un juicio por combate, como os temíais.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿lucharéis por mí, capitán?

—Pues… lo lamento, su Alteza. Pero no me es posible.

Zelda gruñó. Sabía que la influencia de lord Aiden podía forzar una situación como esa. En esta ocasión, luchar a favor de la princesa significaba inevitablemente declarar la guerra a la familia de aquel noble, y nadie quiere ganarse un enemigo tan poderoso. Desde luego, quién querría poner su vida y la de los suyos en peligro. La princesa estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su rabia. No podía ser que lord Aiden acabase saliéndose con la suya. Si no encontraba a un caballero que luchase en su nombre, lord Aiden se proclamaría vencedor y quedaría libre de todos los cargos.

—Capitán, permitidme que insista. No os pasará nada. Os lo prometo. Yo misma os protegeré.

—Su Alteza… de verdad que lo siento. Nunca quise traicionaros de esta manera. Por esa razón, presento oficialmente mi dimisión como capitán de la guardia real.

—Un momento, no es necesario que os precipitéis —intervino Impa—. Entendemos vuestros motivos, pues sabemos de lo que ese hombre es capaz. No os preocupéis, sé de alguien que sin duda luchará por la princesa.

El capitán y la propia Zelda miraron a Impa, extrañados.

—Os ruego que conservéis vuestro puesto, capitán. Habéis sido muy útil todos estos años. No deseamos prescindir de vuestros servicios.

—Si es lo que deseáis, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

—Bien.

—Si me disculpáis, Alteza—. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—¿Y bien, Impa? ¿Puedo conocer el nombre de tu misterioso caballero?

—Pues la verdad es que no.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Porque ni yo misma lo sé —respondió Impa, con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

 _[NdA] Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, la conversación entre Link y Zelda es muy divertida. Por otra parte, parece que el asuntillo de lord Aiden no está del todo resuelto..._

 _ **Guest:**_ algunos de los títulos son difíciles, la verdad. Si no, cuando termine de subir el fic entero, te diré cuáles son. Por lo demás, me alegro de que te haya gustado el ritmo que lleva, conforme se acerca el final van pasando más cosas en cada capítulo. Ya va quedando menos c:


	13. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII.

De cómo Zelda presencia una cómica conversación que acabaría con la paciencia de cualquiera

El sol estaba rozando el horizonte. Las últimas luces de la tarde iluminaron la estancia del joven guardián, informándole de que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de su última reunión con la princesa.

Aún no había resuelto el acertijo.

El cansancio y la frustración comenzaban a hacer mella en Link, mientras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior aún rondaban por su cabeza. Nadie se hubiese esperado que lord Aiden fuera a ser capaz de escapar del calabozo y encerrrarse en la habitación de la princesa con ella dentro. Sin embargo, la situación no pintaba tan mal, pues confiaba en la gratitud de la princesa. Después de todo, le había salvado la vida. Al final, incluso podría regresar a Ordon como si nada hubiese pasado, y todo habría salido a pedir de boca.

Pero Link se había enamorado de Zelda, y en realidad no deseaba marchar, pese a que casarse con una mujer que no le amaba tampoco era una opción. Y para qué mentir, se moría de ganas por ver cómo reaccionaba la princesa si conseguía dar con la respuesta correcta. Todo este tiempo en el castillo había estado sujeto a sus reglas. Sus acertijos, sus condiciones… Quería, aunque solo fuese por un momento, controlar él la situación.

Miró por la ventana. A juzgar por el color del cielo, no tenía más de una hora, así que sin más dilación, comenzó a repasar todo en cuanto había pensado. Lo cierto es que había eliminado muchas posibilidades, y sin embargo, ello no significaba que estuviera más cerca de dar con la solución. Había notado que, en el enunciado de la princesa, los objetos estaban divididos en siete grupos. Probablemente aquello tendría que ver con la respuesta, pero Link no había sido capaz de encontrar ninguna relación.

Los minutos seguían pasando, y el guardián comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Se sentía como si tratase de coger algo que estuviera delante de sus narices, pero tuviese los ojos vendados y, por más que lo intentara, no lograra ni siquiera rozarlo. Trató de relajarse, pero no lo consiguió. Miró una vez más por la ventana. Ya casi había caído la noche. El sol se pondría y daría paso a la luna. Y el sol cabía en la caja de música, pero la luna no.

El sol.

Pues claro que el dichoso sol cabía en la caja de música. Era el nombre de una nota musical. Y había siete notas. Link cogió un papel y una pluma de un cajón del escritorio, escribió los nombres de todas las notas, y al lado, todos los objetos de los cuales conocía si cabían o no en la caja de música. Al fin, vio el patrón. Por eso los reinos cabían, pero no cabían los castillos; y por eso cabían las adelfas, pero no las rosas. Había descubierto el motivo por el cual ninguno de los instrumentos que le había mencionado a Zelda esa mañana cabían, a excepción de la viola. Y también por aquella razón, el guardián no cabía, y tampoco cabía un caballero, pero sí cabía en la caja de música el marido de la princesa. Porque todos los objetos que cabían contenían los nombres de una nota musical. Y por eso su querida princesa apenas dudaba en responder cuando se le preguntaba si un objeto cabía o no cabía. Era una regla tan sencilla, y a la vez, tan complicada. Simplemente, era perfecta.

Una vez estuvo convencido de que aquella regla encajaba a la perfección con toda la información que poseía, se levantó de la silla y se tumbó en la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y totalmente aliviado. Pero bien sabía que aquella respuesta, aunque correcta, no le abriría el camino al corazón de la princesa. Ahora que la presión había desaparecido, deseaba con más fuerzas ser él quien controlase la situación por una vez. Aquel día había sido muy estresante para el guardián, y había estado a punto de rendirse en más de una ocasión. Quería ver cómo se defendía la princesa cuando era ella quien estaba contra las cuerdas.

Y había una manera sencilla de hacer eso. Le propondría un acertijo, en sus mismos términos. Mejor aún. ¿No tenía la princesa un marcado interés por saber cómo se llamaba él?

Sin embargo, Link no tardó en encontrar un gran obstáculo que le impedía llevar a cabo su plan.

De alguna forma, Impa conocía su nombre, y lo había mostrado la noche anterior. Era extraño, pues no recordaba habérselo dicho. De no ser por aquella mujer, el acertijo era idóneo. Había establecido tan poco contacto con el personal del castillo que nadie sabía cómo se llamaba. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, pensando en una alternativa. Tan solo pasaron unos minutos cuando oyó que llamaban a su puerta.

—Está abierto —dijo. No esperaba a nadie.

—Buenas tardes, Guardián. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, por supuesto.

El visitante entró en la estancia y se sentó en la cama, frente al guardián, que ocupó la silla.

—Decidme, Impa. ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita? —preguntó Link. ligeramente descolocado por aquella sorprendente coincidencia.

—Tengo que pediros un favor.

—Os escucho.

—Lord Aiden ha solicitado un juicio por combate. Será mañana al mediodía. Pero no hay un solo campeón que luche por la Princesa.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible? —inquirió.

—Como sabéis, lord Aiden es un noble muy influyente, y su familia tiene un tremendo poder. Nadie se atreve a desafiarles.

—¡Pero estamos hablando de la Princesa!

—Lo sé. Pero así funcionan las cosas aquí. Todo el mundo tiene algo que perder.

—Comprendo… Y, ¿qué ocurrirá si no encontráis a nadie?

—Lord Aiden ganaría por abandono. A los ojos de las Diosas, sería inocente.

Link gruñó. No podía dejar que aquel hombre quedase libre.

—Yo lucharé por la Princesa.

—Será un combate a muerte, Guardián. Pensadlo bien.

—Lo imaginaba. Pero eso no cambia mi respuesta.

—La princesa y yo os lo agradecemos de corazón.

—Sin embargo, debo pediros algo a cambio. —El rostro del chico se tornó serio y solemne. Impa guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Vos sabéis bien que lo que queréis no está en mis manos.

El guardián miró fijamente a Impa, un tanto decepcionado consigo mismo. ¿Tan evidente era?

—Lo sé. Pero no deseo pediros eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Veréis. Por algún motivo, conocéis mi nombre, ¿no es cierto?

Impa guardó silencio.

—Anoche me llamasteis por mi nombre— añadió Link.

La mujer arqueó las cejas.

No tenía más remedio que admitirlo.

—Así es. Ya veo que os fijáis en los detalles, Link —reconoció ella, con una sonrisa.

—No sé por qué lo conocéis. Pero nadie más debe saberlo, y en especial, la Princesa. No me llaméis por él delante de ella, ni de ninguna otra persona. Debéis impedir que nadie en la ciudadela de Hyrule conozca mi nombre. Esas son mis condiciones.

Impa meditó en silencio aquella oferta durante varios segundos. Eran unas condiciones un tanto peculiares. Trató de imaginar las intenciones del guardián, pero sentía que se le escapaba algo, y optó por ponerse a la defensiva:

—No tengo idea de qué podéis estar tramando, Guardián. Pero tened claro que si para salvar la Princesa necesito romper este acuerdo, lo haré.

—No será necesario. Os prometo que si la Princesa no desea casarse conmigo, me iré —sentenció Link.

Miró fijamente a los ojos del chico. Era un trato muy arriesgado, pero en realidad, no tenía elección. Lord Aiden no podía quedar libre bajo ningún concepto. Y, pensándolo bien, no creía que el guardián fuera a hacerle daño a Zelda. Aun así, tampoco iba a confiar ciegamente en él. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de pactar con un diablo de ojos azules y ropas verdes.

—Impa. Si sabéis lo que siento por la Princesa, también sabéis que nunca le haría daño. Tenéis mi palabra—añadió el joven.

—Está bien. Veo sinceridad en vuestras palabras. Me fiaré, Link.

Y así, sellaron el pacto.

—Debo irme, Guardián— le informó Impa—. La Princesa estará esperándome. Tengo la sensación de que habéis hallado la solución al último acertijo, ¿no es así?

—Eso creo.

—Bien. En cualquier caso, pronto lo descubriremos

Impa se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no salió. Había una última cosa que tenía que comentar con aquel chico.

—En caso de que falléis, ¿qué ocurrirá con nuestro acuerdo?

—Lucharé por la Princesa, siempre que se me permita seguir con vida.

—Por curiosidad, ¿pensáis que la Princesa es una persona capaz de asesinar a todos los pretendientes que han fallado un acertijo?

Link meditó su respuesta por un momento.

—No lo creo. Pero no me atrevería a poner la mano en el fuego por ello.

—Buena respuesta —admitió Impa.

Y sin añadir nada más, salió de la habitación del guardián.

Pocos minutos después, cuando el sol se hubo ocultado por completo, también Link abandonó aquella estancia y se dirigió a la sala del trono. Cuando llegó, recorrió el camino entre la puerta y se colocó ante Zelda, que estaba sentada en el trono. Tanto ella como él dejaban ver la decisión en sus rostros. Era la batalla final.

—Guardián —dijo la princesa, seria.

—Princesa —repuso él, en el mismo tono.

—Estoy preparada para oír vuestra respuesta.

—Muy bien. —Link respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta—. Todos aquellos objetos que contengan en su nombre cualquiera de las notas musicales cabrán en la caja de música. En caso contrario, no cabrán.

La princesa se estremeció en su asiento, y su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco. Aquella respuesta era la correcta, y ella había perdido. Zelda sabía bien que sus acertijos le proporcionaban una excusa fácil para despachar a un pretendiente cuando este fallaba, y se había estado escudando en ella todo este tiempo. Pero también era cierto que le ataban las manos en caso de que su pretendiente acertara, y honestamente, nunca creyó que ese momento pudiese llegar. Por otra parte, pese a que era plenamente consciente de que Link constituía una de sus mejores opciones como candidato al matrimonio, se resistía a casarse con él. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que aquel chico no era el problema. No habían transcurrido más de cinco segundos desde la respuesta del guardián cuando la princesa comenzó a notar cómo algunas gotas de sudor frío bajaban por su espalda. Como pudo, trató de recuperar la compostura, y le miró. Después de todo, debía comunicarle que su respuesta había sido la correcta.

—Habéis acertado, Guardián. Felicidades…—dijo, como pudo.

El chico miró a la princesa. Estaba pálida como si acabase de ver un fantasma. No podía culparla, después de todo. Sin embargo, le parecía una reacción un tanto exagerada. Al fin y al cabo, aquel desenlace era tan solo uno de los dos posibles finales, y le daba la sensación de que Zelda no lo había visto venir.

—Gracias, Princesa. Pero me gustaría proponeros algo.

Ella le miró intrigada. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Un acertijo. Si sois capaces de resolverlo, podréis hacer lo que queráis conmigo.

Zelda se aferró a aquellas palabras como si estuviera despeñándose por un precipicio y tratase de agarrarse a cualquier saliente que pudiera encontrar en la pared. A lo mejor no estaba todo perdido.

—¿Y si no consigo resolverlo?

—Entonces, nos casaremos.

Pero Link sabía que la princesa no podría resolver aquel acertijo jamás. Zelda, mientras tanto, creyó por un momento que no tenía nada que perder, así que su cerebro le instó rápidamente a aceptar. Pero se detuvo. Aquello era extraño, y ella no era tan ingenua.

—¿Por qué hacéis esto, Guardián?

—No sé a qué os referís —dijo él, fingiendo desconocer el significado de las palabras de la princesa.

—Sabéis tan bien como yo que no tenéis nada que ganar con esto. Me ofrecéis una posibilidad de que no me case con vos sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Por qué me ayudáis? —preguntó la princesa, casi exigiendo una respuesta.

—Bueno, ¿quién ha dicho que os esté ayudando? Para vos es una posibilidad de no casaros conmigo, pero a mí me brinda la oportunidad de veros contra las cuerdas.

Zelda gruñó, mientras veía cómo la situación acababa de dar un vuelco.

—No pienso perder.

—Debéis averiguar mi nombre. Tenéis de tiempo hasta que amanezca.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Link miró a Impa a los ojos, recordándole mentalmente su acuerdo. La consejera de la princesa comprendió a qué estaba jugando, pero ya que le había prometido que no haría daño a Zelda, decidió no intervenir. Al ver que Impa no articulaba palabra, el chico hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—¡Impa! ¡Tenemos que averiguar su nombre, sea como sea! —exclamó Zelda, una vez estuvieron solas.

—Lo sé, Zelda. Pero tranquilízate, por lo que más quieras.

La princesa inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire en una sonora bocanada, mientras trataba de olvidarse de aquel maldito muchacho que no dejaba de regalarle dolores de cabeza. Tomó aire y lo expulsó algunas veces más.

—Fíjate, yo pensaba que el Guardián no te desagradaba —habló Impa, al cabo de un par de minutos.

—¡ _Impa_! ¿C-cómo…? —repuso, ruborizada.

—Se te nota en la cara, Zelda. Cuando hablas con él, o hablas de él, o piensas en él… Sientes algo por el chico, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡Te equivocas!

—Bueno, como tú digas.

Impa desistió, y trató de dirigir la conversación hacia el modo más adecuado de afrontar el acertijo. Sin habérselo planteado, aquello podía resultar siendo un desafío estimulante para la princesa. Por supuesto, si la ocasión lo requiriese, le diría la respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Cómo te propones averiguar su nombre? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, déjame pensar… Es posible que figure en los archivos del castillo. Si es el Guardián del Bosque, debería aparecer por algún sitio.

—Voy a comprobarlo. ¿Alguna otra idea?

—A ver… También es posible que algún soldado lo conozca. ¡Eso es! ¿Quiénes fueron los soldados que le recibieron a las puertas del castillo? El guardián tuvo que presentarse ante ellos. Les llamaré.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, dos hombres se presentaron en la sala del trono ante la princesa.

—Su Alteza —dijeron a la vez, mientras hacían una reverencia.

—¿Sois los soldados que recibieron al Guardián en la puerta del castillo?

—¡Así es! —respondió uno de ellos, con una voz enérgica y llena de alegría.

—¿Y os dijo su nombre?

—¡Por supuesto!

Zelda sonrió. Aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que nunca hubiese pensado.

—Por favor, decídmelo.

—Claro, su Alteza. Su nombre es… —El soldado se quedó pensativo durante un instante. —¿Cómo era?— Miró a su compañero, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Tú lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo, Trey. ¿Por quién me tomas?— respondió su compañero, algo ofendido.

—Bueno, pues díselo a la Princesa.

—Será un honor, su Alteza —dijo, dirigiéndose a una impaciente Zelda. —Era… ¿Larson? No, así no era. Empezaba por "l", ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡De eso estoy seguro! —exclamó Trey— ¡Ya sé! ¿Lance?

—No, no me suena. ¿Larry?

—¡No, idiota! ¿Cómo va a ser Larry? ¡Mi primo es el que se llama Larry!

La princesa, al ver que aquellos hombres estaban literamente diciendo cualquier nombre que se les venía a la cabeza, y que además, habían comenzado a discutir, decidió intervenir. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse ella también, pues no soportaba los gritos.

—¡Guardias! —exclamó, por tercera vez. Al fin logró hacer que callaran.

—Su Alteza —respondieron al unísono, poniéndose firmes.

—Gracias por vuestra… este… ayuda. Podéis marcharos.

Zelda les dio la espalda y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrada y ligeramente irritada por aquella inútil conversación. Aún podía oír las voces de aquellos dos soldados.

—Ves, ya has hecho enfadar a la Princesa —dijo uno de ellos en voz baja.

—Ah, ¿yo? Claro, seguro que ha sido mi culpa. ¡Tú tampoco te acordabas del maldito nombre!

—¡Desde luego, no vuelvo a hacer un turno de vigilancia contigo!

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo tampoco!

—¡Guardias! Por favor, ¿seríais tan amables de continuar vuestra conversación _fuera_ de la sala del trono?—gritó la princesa.

—¡S-sí, su Alteza! ¡D-disculpad!

* * *

 _[NdA] Ya va quedando poco para el final... A ver cómo se las apaña la princesa para salir de esta._

 _Tengo bastantes comentarios a los que responder, así que vamos allá. Una vez más, gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por vuestras opiniones._

 **Furia:** ¿estás con el MIR? ¡Mucho ánimo!Sobre el acertijo, ya sabes la respuesta, pero estoy seguro de que ibas por buen camino. Sobre si habrá más fics después de este, aún es pronto para preguntar. Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante (?)

 **Vainyl-chan:** ya te puedes imaginar más o menos la importancia del nombre de Link, jeje.

 **Nyel2:** a ti tengo mucho que responderte JAJAJA A ver, en primer lugar, no sabía que los hylianos tenían las orejas puntiagudas para "oír a las diosas", pero me parece muy curioso. Y no, Link no ha nacido en Ordon. Más cosas: ahora que lo dices, los dos primeros acertijos pueden resolverse de forma, digamos, matemática, pero en realidad pensando un poco no son difíciles. El tercero ya es distinto. Luego, no quería que Zelda pareciera la típica damisela en apuros que no sabe defenderse sola. Pero eso sí, es bastante orgullosa. Qué más. Me dices que Zelda le da una pista a Link cuando insinúa que no sabe su nombre, y que por ello no puede decirle si cabe o no en la caja. Y es cierto. Pero bueno, imaginemos que a estas alturas Link ya se ha dado cuenta de que la caja es mágica y que debe haber una regla que determine quién o qué entra o no en la caja. En realidad, está claro que Zelda ha disfrutado (aunque sea un poquito) de la conversación, por mucho que se esfuerce en negarlo. Y ya por último, me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi historia. Me ha sorprendido la forma en la que la describes, y me siento muy halagado. Gracias por leer y espero que siga gustándote tanto.


	14. Capítulo XIV

Capítulo XIV

De cómo Link trata de poner fin a su viaje, pero este se resiste a terminar

Los jardines del castillo eran magníficos y relajantes de día, pero por la noche, desprendían un aura especial, casi mágica. Además, era raro encontrar a alguien a esas horas. La suave y refrescante brisa que corría propiciaba todavía más un paseo. Si uno miraba a conciencia, podía distinguir una silueta de una persona en las sombras, entre los árboles y arbustos. Su indumentaria verde se confundía con el color de las hojas, aunque en realidad hubiese dado igual cómo hubiera ido vestido, pues la penumbra de la noche no permitía percibir tanto. Caminaba despacio, dando pasos largos, mientras inconscientemente enredaba con uno de sus mechones rubios que sobresalían de su gorro. Su expresión denotaba serenidad, pero llevaba la tristeza por dentro.

Link creía ser medianamente hábil adivinando los sentimientos de la gente basándose en sus gestos y reacciones, pero sin duda hasta la persona más torpe en ese aspecto habría averiguado que la princesa detestaba de parte a parte la idea de casarse con él. Casi se había mareado sentada en el trono, se había puesto blanca como la pared. Aquella señal era totalmente inconfundible.

En cualquier caso, el guardián había descubierto la triste verdad, estaba satisfecho con ello, y era consciente de que no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Trató de evitar pensar que la razón de su rechazo tuviese que ver con su procedencia, pues la princesa no reparaba en exceso en el estatus social de sus pretendientes. En realidad, desconocía dicho motivo, y una parte de él anhelaba saberlo. Pero la razón le decía que era mejor así. Fuese cual fuese la causa, la respuesta era la misma. Pensó que al menos el acertijo había cumplido su propósito.

Era extraño. Creía que disfrutaría viendo a la princesa en apuros. Y en cierto sentido, así había sido. Tenía la certeza de que, como esperaba, había estado preguntando a todos los soldados del castillo, uno por uno. Claro está, ninguno sabía su nombre. Resultaba curioso cómo, casi sin haberlo planeado, había conseguido urdir la venganza perfecta. Aquella mujer, que disfrutaba planteando imposibles acertijos a sus pretendientes, había sido derrotada por alguien que combatía con su misma estrategia, y al final, no tendría más remedio que casarse con el vencedor.

Pero Link no era una persona vengativa. Ni siquiera deseaba ningún mal a la princesa. Todo lo contrario. Tanto era así que aquella venganza ni siquiera iba a llevarse a cabo. En realidad, volvería a saltar desde lo más alto del castillo si tuviera que salvarla de cualquier peligro, y lucharía contra cientos de nobles impertinentes por ella. En cualquier caso, nada de eso importaba ya. Zelda no resolvería el acertijo, pues nadie en el castillo tenía posibilidades de comunicarle su nombre. Así que al amanecer, le comunicaría que no se casaría con ella. De esta forma, cumpliría su promesa con Impa, aunque en realidad, si Zelda no le amaba, no creía que estuviese realizando sacrificio alguno.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el paseo, y hubo decidido que ya le había dado las vueltas suficientes al asunto de la dichosa princesa, se retiró a dormir. Le habían comunicado que la habitación que ocupó con anterioridad ya había sido arreglada, y que podía regresar. Sin embargo, él había decidido permanecer en la nueva, tratando de causar la menor molestia posible, en compensación por haber destrozado aquella puerta.

No le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía la conciencia tranquila. Salvo el combate contra lord Aiden, nada le retenía en el castillo ya. Su vida en la Ciudadela estaba a punto de terminar.

Tiempo después, unos suaves golpes en su puerta le despertaron.

—Guardián— dijo una voz desde el exterior de su habitación—, la Princesa desea veros en la sala del trono cuanto antes.

Link emitió varios murmullos incomprensibles, tras los cuales consiguió articular una frase con pleno sentido:

—Muy bien… Dadme un momento.

Aquello sí que le había sorprendido. Convencido de que la princesa seguía tan lejos de la respuesta como al principio, se preguntó qué podría querer de él. Lo más probable es que intentara negociar con él un acuerdo que satisficiera a ambas partes. Sería interesante por varios motivos, pues por una vez, era ella quien estaba en un aprieto, y además, porque no existía tal acuerdo. Pero poco sabía Link que la situación que encontraría en la sala del trono sería radicalmente distinta a cualquiera que se hubiera imaginado. Y, lo que era aún peor, totalmente desfavorable para él.

Cuando se mostró ante la princesa, percibió una arrogante sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. A su lado, Impa, con un semblante más serio que de costumbre, sujetaba una daga peligrosamente cerca del cuello de un hombre, el cual estaba atado de pies y manos, y amordazado.

Link reconoció al instante a ese hombre.

Era Moy.

Varias horas antes, en la sala del trono, una cada vez más desesperada Zelda luchaba por encontrar una forma de conocer el nombre del muchacho. Se levantaba, andaba en círculos y se volvía a sentar en el trono, y pasados unos minutos, repetía el patrón. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y dejaron paso a Impa, que no traía buenas noticias.

—Impa, he preguntado a cada uno de los soldados del castillo. Ninguno de ellos sabe su nombre.

—Vaya… En los archivos del castillo tampoco hay nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, los he revisado tres veces.

—¡Maldita sea! Nos estamos quedando sin opciones…— respondió, más para sí misma que para Impa.

—¿Estás totalmente segura de que no quieres casarte con el Guardián?

—Lo estoy, y menos después de esto— repuso Zelda, molesta.

—¿Te refieres al acertijo? Bueno, ten en cuenta que tú le planteaste tres, y uno de ellos tuvo que responderlo en menos de cinco minutos.

Aquello era verdad, pero si había algo que la princesa no necesitaba en ese momento, era justamente que su fiel consejera se pusiese de parte del guardián

—Vale, eso es cierto. Pero necesito que me apoyes en este momento, Impa.

—Zelda, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta aún de por qué vino al castillo?

En ese mismo instante, la mente de la princesa dio con una solución al conflicto. No era elegante en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero era una solución.

—¡Eso es!— exclamó. —Su acompañante. Impa, ¿crees que podrás traerme a su acompañante antes de que se haga de día?

—Es posible. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Quiero preguntarle su nombre.

—No te lo dirá, si sabe que la vida del chico podría estar en juego.

—Ya sé que no me lo dirá. Obligaré al Guardián a decidir qué prefiere, si la vida de su amigo, o un matrimonio conmigo.

—Pero Zelda, eso es…

—¿¡Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer, Impa?! ¡No deseo casarme! Solo la idea del matrimonio me produce escalofríos y me quita el sueño —explicó Zelda. —No quiero que ningún hombre me diga lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida, no quiero que nadie tome el control del reino por el que tanto he luchado, y por encima de todo no quiero servir como una máquina de hacer herederos. Soy la princesa Zelda, pronto seré reina, y no _quiero_ a ningún hombre a mi lado. Y el guardián no es una excepción. Si tengo que amenazar a este hombre para que me diga su nombre, así lo haré. No es una decisión que me enorgullezca, pero se trata de mi vida, Impa. Y no pienso dejar que se me escape de las manos. Sé que es cruel y ruin. Pero no tengo otra opción.

Impa se quedó mirándola, durante un momento, meditando aquellas palabras.

—¿Esa es toda la verdad, Zelda?

—Así es.

—¿No sientes nada por el Guardián?

—N-nada.

—Zelda, no me mientas.

—Impa, por favor…— imploró Zelda una vez más.

La princesa había tomado su decisión.

—Muy bien. Si salgo ya mismo, estaré de vuelta antes de que amanezca. Te avisaré cuando llegue. Intenta descansar.

—Así lo haré. Gracias por entenderlo.

Impa salió corriendo de la sala. Mientras tanto, Zelda volvió a sentarse en el trono, por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de noche. Estaba completamente hecha un lío, y pese a que había tomado la decisión correcta, no le había dejado buen sabor de boca. A cada minuto que pasaba, lamentaba haber enviado a su consejera en busca de aquel hombre, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse a sí misma, recordándose que no había tenido elección. Y vuelta a empezar. Por un momento, nació en su cabeza el triste consuelo de que, en realidad, era cosa del guardián, pues él era quien en el fondo, decidiría si su amigo sufriese daños o no. Pero aquella era una excusa ridícula, y ella no solía amenazar a punta de cuchillo a los seres queridos de uno de sus pretendientes para quitárselo de en medio. Era tremendamente frustrante. Parecía que, de un momento a otro, sus pensamientos comenzarían a devorarla desde dentro. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba segura de que no conseguiría dormir en ese estado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y las únicas dos personas del castillo con las que alguna vez había compartido un problema eran Impa y el guardián. Pero su querida consejera acababa de marcharse, y no estaba segura de poder controlar sus ganas de estrangular al muchacho si volvía a estar con él a solas.

Por desgracia, aquella situación no le resultaba extraña. Gran parte de su juventud la vivió con el único apoyo de su amiga y consejera, y muchas fueron las noches en las que creía que no podría dormir sin un abrazo de su madre o de su padre. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, toda de una pieza. Así que, una vez más, hizo de tripas corazón. Inspiró hondo, y soltó el aire despacio. No iba a cuestionar más su decisión, pues por mucho que lo hiciera, sabía que no la cambiaría. Se levantó y con paso lento, pero firme, abandonó la sala del trono. De camino a su ya restaurada habitación, bloqueó todo pensamiento relativo a cualquier acontecimiento relacionado con el guardián, y se tumbó en la cama, deseando que las Diosas le concedieran algunas horas de descanso.

Pocos minutos pasaban de la medianoche. La débil luz que emitían las estrellas se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas del riachuelo, y junto con las lámparas de las casas, iluminaban ligeramente el pueblo. La noche en Ordon era más fresca de lo habitual en aquella época del año. Moy se encontraba sentado a la orilla, con la mirada perdida, sin pensar en nada en concreto. A lo lejos, divisó la silueta de un caballo, y se puso en pie. Unos segundos más tarde, distinguió a una persona junto a este. No era frecuente que Ordon recibiera visitas, y menos aún a horas intempestivas, lo cual le permitió deducir la identidad de aquella persona.

—Buenas noches, Moy.

—Buenas noches. ¿A qué debo el placer, Impa?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo al castillo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—Muy bien —repuso Moy, con una sonrisa—, dame un minuto.

Poco después, Impa y Moy iniciaron el camino de vuelta al castillo. En la cabeza de ella persistía un difícil dilema, pues sabía que existía la posibilidad de que acatar las órdenes de la princesa implicaban herir a su amigo y compañero de batallas. Claro está, podía acabar con todo aquello si le comunicaba el dichoso nombre a Zelda, pero si tenía que elegir entre fiarse del guardián y dejar suelto a aquel impresentable de lord Aiden, la decisión estaba más que clara. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, era muy poco probable que el guardián permitiera que Moy sufriera daños, después de que se presentara en el castillo pidiendo ayuda para él, a sabiendas de que fallar tan solo uno de los acertijos podría suponerle la muerte. Impa sonrió, bastante más relajada. Al final, Zelda había jugado sus cartas mucho mejor de lo que creía.

La mencionada princesa yacía en la cama, despeinada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando al techo y dejando pasar las horas. En ocasiones, aciagos recuerdos de la noche anterior invadían su mente, pero ya tenía la suficiente tensión en aquel momento como para pensar en lord Aiden. Apenas había conseguido pegar ojo, y había terminado por dar dicha tarea por imposible, tal y como indicaban las lámparas encendidas de su estancia. Oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose con urgencia hacia el cuarto, y asumiendo que se trataría de Impa, se levantó.

—Zelda, ¿estás despierta?

—Sí. ¿Le has traído? —Impa asintió.

—He ordenado que le aten las manos y le amordacen.

—Muy bien. Que lo lleven a la sala del trono. Y al Guardián también.

—Así lo haré.

Aliviada, la princesa se cepilló el pelo y, sin más dilación, abandonó su habitación. Al fin parecía que la balanza comenzaba a inclinarse a su favor.

* * *

 _[NdA] Mejor no digo nada, vamos directamente a los comentarios:_

 **soda570:** no se me había ocurrido lo de hacer un adelanto, la verdad. Gracias por la sugerencia, pero casi que prefiero que no sepáis lo que se os viene en el siguiente capítulo, teniendo en cuenta que no son demasiado largos.

 **Nyel2:** entre tú y yo, yo también me los imagino teniendo un rollete en el pasado (?) Has calado bastante bien a Zelda, la verdad. Y qué bonito lo que has dicho sobre la amistad, me emocioné un poco y todo. Pero Zelda (aún) no está enamorada de Link, o tal vez sí, y no sabe que lo está...

 **Vainyl-chan:** sí que lo tiene difícil Zelda, pero ya verás que no se va a rendir fácilmente.


	15. Capítulo XV

_[NdA] Temo que si escribo esto aquí nadie lo lea (¿realmente alguien se lee las notas del autor?) pero creo que me arriesgaré. Estaré la semana que viene de viaje, así que os dejo esto por aquí un poquito antes de lo normal._

 ** _Camilo Navas:_** claro, Link no permitiría que le ocurriera nada a Moy, y ahí está el conflicto. A ver qué pasa... **  
**

 _ **Nothing:**_ muchas gracias :3 espero que te siga gustando

* * *

Capítulo XV.

De cómo Zelda sucumbe ante la trágica realidad tras verla a través de unos ojos azules

Un mar de sensaciones inundó por completo el cuerpo del guardián en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La rabia, la tristeza, el dolor luchaban en su interior entre ellas y con la cordura, que casi suplicaba al chico que no permitiera que le nublaran el juicio. De nuevo era la princesa quien controlaba la situación. Pero aquello era pasarse de la raya. Nunca imaginó que ella fuera capaz de cometer semejante crueldad.

Nadie había dicho nada desde que Link entró en la sala, pero no hacía falta ser demasiado avispado para entender lo que iba a ocurrir. Era la vida de Moy, o su nombre. Y claro está, el chico había tomado la decisión justo en cuanto intuyó la situación. Aquel hombre que ahora estaba prisionero había sido su familia prácticamente desde que tenía conciencia. No iba a permitir que saliera herido, y menos aún cuando mantener en secreto su nombre ya no tenía ningún sentido.

—Princesa, ¿¡qué está pasando?! —preguntó Link, furioso.

—Podéis verlo vos mismo, Guardián —dijo ella, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su satisfacción.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron el cuerpo del chico una y otra vez, como si fuesen una espada y su portador se estuviera ensañando con él.

—Liberadle ahora mismo.

—Lo lamento— repuso Zelda, sarcástica—, pero no creo que estéis en posición de exigir nada.

—¡Por Farore, liberadle! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver!

La princesa se giró, miró a Impa y asintió. Ante esta señal, comenzó a presionar la daga que sostenía contra el cuello de Moy, mientras el pobre guardián solo podía mirar, horrorizado.

—¡Vuestro nombre!— gritó la princesa.

—¡Muy bien, vos ganáis! Liberadle y os lo diré.

—¡Primero vuestro nombre!

Link apretó los puños de rabia, y gruñó. Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquella hermosa mujer pudiera ser tan cruel y despiadada. Estaba a punto de estallar, casi no podía controlar sus emociones. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, de la impotencia y la rabia. Con todo, no iba a darle el gusto a Zelda de dejar verle llorar. Aquello sería como admitir que le había roto el alma en miles de diminutos pedazos, y por muy cierto que fuera, aún le quedaban fuerzas para poder ocultar su debilidad. Daba igual que estuviese enamorado de la princesa, y que atesorase cada momento de intimidad que habían compartido. En aquel preciso instante, Link odiaba a la mujer que ocupaba el trono con todo su ser.

—¡Liberadle, por favor!

Durante un momento, las miradas de la princesa y el guardián se cruzaron. Aquella mirada cristalina y limpia le estaba rogando que, por lo que más quisiera, no hiciera daño a su amigo, y que él pagaría el precio, fuera el que fuera. El chico estaba totalmente a su merced. Y ella, lejos de sentir satisfacción, notaba cómo un tremendo malestar le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se imaginó por un momento qué ocurriría si el caprichoso destino hubiese querido que ella pasase por esa misma situación, y tuviese que presenciar cómo un desconocido amenazaba a Impa mientras un arrogante y manipulador rey de alguna ciudad lejana le exigía que se casase con él. Pero ahora, en esa realidad y en ese mismo castillo, ella era quien hacía el papel del cruel monarca. Aquello sin duda había sobrepasado los límites de lo que podía considerarse decente. Era hora de asumir las consecuencias, y en especial, que por mucho que le costara admitirlo, ella había perdido la batalla, pues Link había conseguido contestar correctamente a todos los acertijos.

Miró al guardián. Había oído su voz quebrarse a mitad de frase, pero su cuerpo también había perdido las fuerzas, y ahora estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. No pudo evitar sentir cómo la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros se iba haciendo más y más pesada.

Zelda dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia Impa, y ella retiró el cuchillo de la garganta de Moy.

—Venid, os quitaré las ataduras —oyó cómo Impa le decía, en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, el chico, con la cabeza levemente levantaba, observaba la situación, perplejo.

—Por favor, dejadnos solos —pidió la princesa.

Cuando los soldados, que custodiaban la sala del trono, se hubieron marchado, Link se puso en pie y observó de reojo cómo la princesa se levantaba del trono, bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a él. El chico esquivó toda posibilidad de contacto visual con ella y miró hacia abajo, con las manos colocadas sobre los codos. No deseaba estar en la misma estancia que aquella mujer. La inmensa sala del trono se le antojaba más pequeña que las diminutas celdas del castillo.

—Guardián, yo…—Zelda intentó disculparse, pero Link no la miró.

—Decidme una cosa, Princesa —soltó él, de repente.

—De qué se trata.

—¿Tan horrible creéis que soy? ¿Tanto aborrecéis la idea de casaros conmigo, que tenéis que recurrir a algo como esto para intentar evitarlo?

Aquel muchacho sentía una mezcla de decepción, rabia y enfado que no creía ser capaz de controlar.

—No se trata de eso, es-

—Ya supongo que no soy en absoluto el hombre de vuestros sueños, pero esto es demasiado. ¿Sabéis qué es lo más gracioso? —Hizo una pausa—. Que si hubierais tenido más interés cuando nos conocimos, no estaríamos aquí.

—¡¿Perdonad?! —bramó Zelda, indignada.

—Ya veo que no os acordáis —repuso el guardián, ofendido—. Veréis, la primera vez que nos vimos fue en esta misma sala. Vos teníais demasiada prisa y me interrumpiste cuando iba a decir mi nombre.

La princesa recordaba aquel encuentro perfectamente, pero por razones radicalmente distintas. Después de ver al muchacho de cabellos rubios y traje verde, su imagen permaneció en su mente durante el resto del día.

—¡Disculpad si os interrumpí, Guardián! Pero estoy cansada de que los hombres me traten como un objeto, y en especial, cuando vienen a pedir mi mano.

—Eso puedo entenderlo, Princesa, pero en aquel momento, vos no me conocíais —apuntó.

—¿Entonces, es esto un castigo? ¿Es eso lo que pretendíais con esto? ¿Castigarme por no haberos permitido decir vuestro _nombre_?

—¡No, por Farore, por supuesto que no! ¡Era…!

Link calló. En cierto modo, sí era un castigo. Y a la vez, era la única forma que pudo concebir de averiguar si Zelda albergaba sentimientos de amor por él. Pero de ninguna manera iba a informarle de aquello.

—¡Da lo mismo! En cualquier caso, no tenéis que preocuparos. No voy a casarme con vos.

Zelda le miró, desconcertada.

—¡¿Entonces qué queréis!?

—No me casaré con alguien que no me ama. Tal vez a vos no se os permita elegir a vuestro marido con el corazón, pero a mí sí.

—¡No entiendo por qué ibais a hacer eso!— respondió Zelda, con voz firme. El guardián tendría derecho a estar enfadado, pero no era quién para castigar a la princesa.

—¿De veras que no lo entendéis?— No hubo respuesta. —Cuando vine al castillo, lo único que deseaba era que mi amigo se curase. Ni siquiera me interesabais. Sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de asumir el riesgo, pero no tenía alternativa. Sin embargo, durante estos días, no pude evitar enamorarme de vos. Sois una mujer hábil, inteligente y muy divertida. También sois valiente. Y sois terriblemente hermosa. Os admiro. No alcanzo a comprender lo difícil que debe ser gobernar una región siendo tan joven y con tan poca ayuda. Al fin y al cabo, mi cometido es vigilar un bosque que no ha visto ni un alma desde la última década. Eso a vuestro lado parece un juego de niños.

—No es-

—Sí lo es, Princesa. Pero en cualquier caso, vos no me correspondéis. Lo vi en vuestro rostro en varias ocasiones. Cuando resolví el primer acertijo, cuando paseamos por la Ciudadela, y esta misma noche. Y todo este plan vuestro no es más que otra prueba de ello. Esa es la razón por la que no quiero casarme con vos, pues no deseo condenaros, ni a vos, ni a mí, a vivir infeliz y a escondidas el resto de vuestra vida. Y esa es la razón por la cual, si hubierais venido a preguntarme mi nombre, os lo habría dicho.

—¡Pero eso hubiera puesto vuestra vida en mis manos!

—Princesa— dijo, con voz firme, mirándola a los ojos—, mi vida ya está en vuestras manos.

Mantuvieron esa mirada durante intensos segundos, que a Zelda le parecieron interminables. En la mirada del chico de nombre aún desconocido, detrás de la rabia y el enfado, podía ver una profunda tristeza, que se había acentuado cuando pronunció aquella frase. Pese a todo, nunca se cansaría de mirar aquellos ojos. Era una sensación comparable con la que sentía cuando observaba el cielo azul de Hyrule sin una sola nube. Sin duda aquellos ojos eran capaces de desatar en Zelda emociones a las cuales no conseguía poner nombre.

Por supuesto, ella aún quería saber cómo se llamaba.

—Decidme, Guardián.

—Qué.

—¿Me permitiríais saber vuestro nombre?

—Cómo no. Me llamo Link.

Link. Así que ese era el nombre del guardián. Por algún motivo, la princesa se sentía como una niña pequeña que llevase pidiendo incansablemente un dulce a sus padres y finalmente, lo hubiera conseguido. Y aquello era extraño, puesto que ya no necesitaba conocerlo. Una vez más, el guardián había cumplido con su palabra.

—Link, me gustaría explicaros…

—¿Explicarme? ¿De verdad seguís creyendo que vuestros actos han sido legítimos?

—¡Se trataba de mi vida!

—Y también se trataba de la vida de mi amigo. Sabéis que haría lo que fuera por salvarle.

—No lo entendéis…

—Ah, ¿así que no lo entiendo? —respondió el guardián, elevando de nuevo la voz—. Vos sois la que juega sucio, vos sois quien toma como rehén a mi amigo para saliros con la vuestra… ¿y soy yo el que no entiende?

—¡No tenía otra opción, me pusisteis contra las cuerdas!

—¡Os pusisteis contra las cuerdas vos misma, Princesa! ¡Sabíais qué ocurriría si alguien resolvía los acertijos! Yo solo jugué con vuestras reglas. Quizá hubieras deseado que fallase, así podríais haberme colgado del cuello junto al resto de los pretendientes.

—¿Colgado del cuello? ¿¡De verdad me creéis capaz de hacer algo así?!

—Después de haber visto lo que estabais a punto de hacer, no sé qué esperáis que crea —respondió, casi negándose a aceptar la evidente realidad.

—Pues lamento decepcionaros, Guardián, pero nunca he mandado colgar del cuello hasta morir a _nadie_. Soy consciente de los rumores que circulan por la Ciudadela, pero no todos son ciertos.

Ahora fue el turno de Link de guardar silencio.

—¡Y ya lo sé, Link! —continuó la princesa—. ¡Ya sé que fue culpa mía! ¡Ya sé que he perdido, y que eso implicaba que tendría que casarme con vos! Pero vi la oportunidad y no pude evitar luchar. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, y de verdad que lamento que no lo comprendáis. A pesar de todo, pienso que tomé la decisión correcta, y es dura, pero no me arrepiento.

Link agarró los brazos de la princesa, la miró a los ojos y redujo la distancia entre sus labios hasta que, finalmente, se tocaron.

Apenas duró un segundo.

Para Zelda tan solo fue un instante que se marchó tal y como llegó, sin apenas avisar.

En cambio, el guardián lo utilizó como una oportunidad para poner de nuevo en orden sus emociones, y asegurarse de que no volvían a desatarse por culpa de la dichosa princesa. Con ese beso, se prometió a sí mismo enterrar, tan profundamente como le fuera posible, todos aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos, y no desenterrarlos jamás para no tener que sufrir por ello. Cuando sus labios se separaran de los de ella, olvidaría que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer, y su deseo de verla cada día sencillamente se esfumaría sin dejar rastro. Aquel beso era la despedida que nunca pronunciaría.

El guardián despegó sus labios, soltó los brazos de la princesa y dio un paso atrás, pero mantuvo los ojos clavados en los de ella. Zelda, atónita, simplemente le devolvía la mirada, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

—Princesa, nunca imaginé que pudierais ser tan cruel.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Link se dio la vuelta y se marchó, ajeno al hecho de que detrás, la princesa se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos tapando su rostro, mientras sollozaba, vencida por su propia guerra.


	16. Capítulo XVI

Capítulo XVI.

De cómo Moy demuestra de nuevo que casi siempre sabe más de lo que dice

Por primera vez desde que llegó al castillo, tenía ganas de abandonarlo.

Y si podía no volver a poner un pie en él, mejor.

En aquel momento, solo deseaba regresar a su cuarto, dormir las pocas horas que faltaban hasta que amaneciera, y partir al día siguiente hacia Ordon, tras el combate. Dicho enfrentamiento era lo único que le relacionaba con la princesa, y pensó que habría terminado antes de que quisiera darse cuenta. Después de todo, ya había vencido a lord Aiden una vez, y en peores condiciones. Link se preguntó si, a la vista de los recientes acontecimientos, aún quería luchar por la princesa. La evidente respuesta le asustó, así que apartó sus pensamientos del tema de inmediato. En realidad no tenía elección, pues debía cumplir su parte del trato con Impa.

Suspiró, afligido.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que lo tremendamente ingenuo que había sido al suponer que sus sentimientos por Zelda se irían solo porque él lo deseara.

A pesar de todo, en ese momento tenía asuntos más importantes por los que preocuparse.

¿Qué había ocurrido con Moy?

Puesto que era Impa quien lo retenía, parecía lógico que estuviera con ella, y en aquel momento no deseaba ver a la persona que le había amenazado a punta de cuchillo. Pero ella era la única persona que conocería el paradero de su amigo, así que el único camino hacia él irremediablemente implicaría verla antes o después.

Por suerte para Link, la consejera de la princesa había acomodado a Moy en la estancia contigua a la suya, al igual que la primera vez. Así, cuando el guardián llegó a su cuarto, observó que la puerta de al lado estaba abierta. Su intuición le hizo asomarse, y encontró a su querido amigo.

—¡Moy! ¿Estás bien? —dijo Link, preocupado, mientras corría a abrazarle.

—Tranquilo, chico. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro! No tenías que preocuparte por mí. Impa es una vieja amiga. No iba a hacerme daño.

Link se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, extrañado ante aquellas palabras.

—Pero Moy, ella y yo teníamos… —trató de reponer.

—Un trato, sí. Me lo ha contado. Has sido hábil, ¿eh?

—¿Qué? ¿T-te lo ha contado? —Link preguntó, avergonzado.

—Ya te he dicho que Impa y yo somos viejos amigos—dijo Moy, sonriendo—. Ahora escúchame, Link. —Su semblante se tornó algo más serio.— Entiendo que estés enfadado con la Princesa, pero tienes que entender sus motivos.

—¿¡Sus motivos!? ¿Qué motivos podría tener para-?

—Tranquilo, Link. Ya sabes que la Princesa no quiere casarse, y hará todo lo que pueda para evitarlo. En Ordon, las cosas son muy distintas a como lo son en aquí. Es muy raro que una mujer de la nobleza se case por amor. Lo normal es que los matrimonios se organicen por conveniencia. El que tenga las mejores tierras, la mejor familia…, ese suele ser el mejor candidato.

—Pero eso no es culpa mía.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero escúchame. Zelda no quiere que un completo desconocido controle su vida. Sabes que hay hombres que controlan por completo la vida de sus mujeres. Pasa más de lo que crees. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar?

Link meditó su respuesta durante un tiempo. Era consciente de que el amor no era la principal causa de matrimonio entre los nobles de alta cuna, pero desconocía que las mujeres lo tuvieran tan crudo.

—Pues… supongo que habría hecho lo mismo —admitió; y justo después, añadió: —¡Pero me sigue pareciendo cruel!

—Ella también piensa que es cruel, Link. ¿O crees que ha disfrutado haciéndolo?

—A mí me daba la sensación de que sí.

—Mira, chico. Hay nobles que estarían dispuestos a matar con tal de salirse con la suya. Y saben que si se casan con la Princesa, serán el rey de Hyrule algún día. Y Zelda lo sabe, también. La vida en la corte es así, Link. Créeme, yo lo he visto. La única forma de sobrevivir aquí es no mostrarse débil ante nadie. Y por eso, la Princesa aprendió a controlar sus emociones, y a mostrarse cruel ante la gente. Pero dime, ¿realmente crees que es así?

El guardián no tuvo más opción que admitir que Moy tenía parte de razón. Ahora, lamentaba haber enfrentado a la princesa de aquel modo.

—Es… cierto, Moy.

—Bueno, me alegro de haber ayudado. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Pues… Creo que no debería haberle propuesto el acertijo, para empezar. Pensé que no lo adivinaría. Eso… no estuvo bien. Me disculparé con ella.

—¿Y ya está?

—¿Cómo que "ya está"? No sé qué más puedo hacer.

—¡Jo, jo! ¿Eso piensas? —dijo Moy, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Para el chico, estaba claro como el agua lo que las palabras de Moy implicaban, pero había decidido abandonar el asunto de la princesa de una vez por todas, y retomarlo tan solo una hora después de habérselo propuesto hubiese sido fracasar demasiado.

—Bueno, Link. Déjame que descanse un rato. El viaje a la Ciudadela me ha dejado agotado. Nunca pensé que se podría llegar en tan poco tiempo. Ay, cómo me duelen los huesos…

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Moy. Descansa —dijo el chico.

—Igualmente. Lo harás bien mañana.

—¿Ah?

—El combate.

—Ah, sí, es verdad. Gracias —respondió, con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de allí, una princesa de rubios cabellos se encontraba sentada en la cama de su aposento, arropada por los brazos de la que fue su aya. Por suerte, el guardián no había presenciado el momento justo en el que sintió que todo su mundo estallaba en mil pedazos, y se derrumbaba, mientras lloraba amargamente sobre el suelo de la sala del trono. Y en aquel estado, sencillamente, no pudo seguir engañándose. Apreciaba demasiado a ese muchacho, más de lo que se había empeñado en creer. Se había centrado en fortalecerse a sí misma, sin importarle si tenía que llevarse a nadie por el camino para evitar que alguien le hiciera sufrir. Sin embargo, esta vez había terminado rota por dentro, y por el camino había herido los sentimientos del guardián. Zelda sabía que se levantaría, y que seguiría adelante. Pero en el fondo, no podía evitar desear que hubiese una solución plenamente satisfactoria. Después de todo, el guardián no querría volver a verla después de aquello, y eso, por alguna razón, le dolía.

Impa regresó a la sala del trono y, al ver a la princesa en el suelo, corrió hacia ella, la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Zelda agradeció enormemente aquel gesto y cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar por un momento todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Zelda, mi niña… Has hecho lo que has podido. Ven, deja que te lleve a tu cuarto.

—Impa… ya no soy una niña… —balbuceó.

—Te he visto crecer e incluso te he criado yo misma. Por muchos años que tengas, vas a seguir siendo mi niña. Te guste o no.

La princesa rió ligeramente ante aquel comentario, y se levantó, con ayuda de Impa.

—No… no quiero que nadie me vea así…

—No te preocupes. No te verán.

Una vez ya en su habitación, la princesa se lavó la cara y se tranquilizó, y ambas se sentaron en la cama.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Quieres hablar?

—No sé si…

—Lo que tú quieras. Si necesitas algo, avísame —le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Antes incluso de que sus dedos tocasen la puerta, la voz de Zelda hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Tan malo sería estar casado conmigo?

Esperaba que Zelda estuviese dolida, pero sin duda aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Impa. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, al lado de la princesa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me dijo que si tan horrible sería el casarme con él, y que bueno… que igualmente no quería casarse conmigo. Dice que no se casará con alguien que no le _ame_.

Había notado cómo Zelda había remarcado la última palabra de su frase, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Bueno, es normal que quiera eso.

—Lo sé…

—¿Pero tú quieres casarte con él?

—¡No!

Hubo silencio.

—Zelda, mírame. Si hay algún momento para que seas honesta contigo misma y con tus sentimientos, es este. No vas a tener otra oportunidad. El guardián se irá más pronto que tarde del castillo. Que hayas decidido ser firme y no dejar que nadie te lleve la contraria viene muy bien para los asuntos de Hyrule, pero no esperes que funcione más allá de eso.

La princesa tomó aire y lo soltó lo más despacio que pudo. Como de costumbre, Impa tenía razón. Era el momento de ser sincera consigo misma y afrontar la realidad que con tanto empeño había tratado de ocultar.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Zelda. ¿Quieres casarte con el Guardián?

La chica rubia buscó en su interior la respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta. Esta vez, sin miedo.

—No.

Impa se quedó mirándola, expectante, como si supiera que aquella contestación estaba inconclusa.

—¿Pero?

—Pero… no quiero que se vaya.

—¿Le quieres?

Aquella pregunta era más difícil. La princesa pensó con detenimiento. Los días desde que Link había llegado al castillo habían sido diferentes, en una cierta manera que no creía ser capaz de precisar con palabras. El paseo por los jardines, la apuesta en el campo de tiro con arco, el inesperado pero afortunado encuentro en su balcón, mientras trataba de escapar de lord Aiden… Y en realidad, desde aquella vez que lo vio en la Ciudadela, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que, de alguna forma, aquel muchacho había despertado su interés como no lo había hecho ningún otro. Ahora, todo cuanto conocía del guardián le gustaba. Y no solo eso, sino que deseaba conocer más: deseaba conocerlo todo.

Así que la respuesta a la susodicha pregunta ya estaba clara.

Solo tenía que pronunciarla en voz alta.

—Sí.

Al oír la respuesta, su consejera sonrió, satisfecha con la sinceridad de Zelda, pero sin evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza, pues se acababa de dar cuenta de que su niña ya era toda una mujer.

—¿Y se lo has dicho?

En respuesta, Zelda lanzó a Impa una mirada un tanto sarcástica, indicándole que se abstuviera de hacer preguntas cuya respuesta conocía.

—Pues tienes que hablar con él.

—Pero… —Era inútil protestar.— Tienes razón, hablaré con él.

—¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Sí. Se llama Link.

—¿Y su apellido?

—Hm… No me dijo más.

—Ya veo… Así que Link… —repitió Impa, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Impa se quedó tremendamente asombrada, y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Así es. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Cada vez que te sorprendes, te brillan los ojos —repsondió Zelda, también sonriendo.— Impa, he crecido contigo. Puede que yo no sea capaz de engañarte, pero tú tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres engañarme a mí.

La mujer rió ante aquellas palabras.

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó Impa.

—Siempre que me ocultas algo tienes tus motivos, así que… no. Pero quiero saber por qué.

—Link me prometió que si no te decía su nombre, lucharía contra lord Aiden.

—Ya veo… En cualquier caso, ya no importa.

—¿Por qué no importa?

—No creo que Link luche por mí, después de todo.

—Ah, yo no estaría tan segura —apuntó Impa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Sí, Zelda. Link no parece el tipo de hombre que rompería una promesa. Pero aun así, no creo que esa sea la única razón por la que está dispuesto a luchar por ti.

—¿Y entonces, cuál es?

Impa volvió a sonreír, esta vez, con picardía.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma?

—Bueno… lo haré.

Pasados unos minutos, la princesa habló de nuevo, algo tímida:

—Impa…

—Dime, Zelda.

—¿Crees que tomé la decisión equivocada?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Crees que debería haberme casado con Link en vez de haber amenazado con herir a su amigo para conseguir evitarlo?

—Bueno… ¿qué piensas tú?

Ahora que había pasado un tiempo de aquello, y tenía la cabeza fría, Zelda volvió a preguntarse una vez más si había actuado correctamente. Por un momento, esperaba que la respuesta fuera distinta. Pero no fue así. Seguía pensando que se trataba de su vida, y era ella quien tenía que defenderla con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

—Yo creo que sí fue la decisión acertada. No… me _alegro_ de haberla tomado, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Zelda. Pero tienes que entender que es normal que Link esté enfadado por ello.

—Lo sé, pero… yo intento comprenderle a él. Me gustaría que intentara hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Seguro que lo acaba entendiendo. Dale tiempo, ¿vale? Ha sido un duro golpe.

—Bueno… lo haré.

Por la ventana comenzaba a entrar luz. Estaba comenzando a amanecer. La princesa miró por la ventana. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había dormido nada, y no sabía de dónde iba a sacar la fuerza que necesitaba para afrontar sus agotadores actividades diarias.

—En fin, Zelda, creo que deberías dormir un poco.

—Pero Impa, ya está amaneciendo…

—No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo. Necesitas descansar. Le diré a una doncella que te avise al mediodía, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Impa. Eres la mejor —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—El combate de Link será por la tarde. Recuerda todo lo que me has dicho, ¿eh? —dijo Impa, guiñando el ojo.

—¡ _I-Impa_! —exclamó Zelda, avergonzada. Su consejera rió.

—No tiene que darte vergüenza, Zelda. Es algo muy normal. Anda, métete en la cama.

La princesa así lo hizo, y se arropó con las sábanas. Impa se despidió de ella, corrió las cortinas de las ventanas y la puerta del balcón, y dejó a Zelda que descansara.

Un par de horas pasaban del mediodía. El joven guardián se encontraba en su aposento, no demasiado feliz. Los eventos de la noche anterior seguían frescos en su mente, y parte de su tristeza venía ahora como resultado de aquella desafortunada discusión. En cualquier caso, hoy no tenía por qué ver a la princesa más de lo necesario. Lo único que tenía que hacer era vencer a lord Aiden en combate, disculparse con ella, y podría despedirse y dejar atrás la Ciudadela. De esta forma, esperaba apaciguar sus sentimientos por Zelda hasta extinguirlos por completo.

No quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que le avisaran de que el combate iba a comenzar. Link traía su espada con él, pero no tenía escudo, así que Moy le había ofrecido su ayuda —más bien, sus contactos en el castillo— para conseguir uno. Así que, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto, supuso que se trataba de él.

—Pasa, Moy.

El hombre abrió la puerta como pudo y entró, pues portaba un escudo tradicional hyliano, muy similar al que se describía en las leyendas del héroe.

—¡Moy! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Ha sido cosa de Impa. Supongo que es su forma de disculparse y de desearte suerte.

Link cogió el escudo entre sus manos y lo examinó con atención. Estaba hecho de un material asombroso, tremendamente resistente pero liviano, y la parte frontal poseía numerosísimos detalles en relieve. Sin duda era una pieza de armamento única.

—Moy, yo… No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado…

—¡Jo, jo! Esperaba que dijeras eso. Pero Impa me insistió. Por lo que me ha contado, te has ganado del derecho a usarlo.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Salvaste a la Princesa, ¿no?

—Ah… Bueno, sí…

—Pues ya está, Link. Eso es más que suficiente, yo creo. Que te vaya bien —dijo Moy, dándole un abrazo—, aunque conociéndote, seguro que así es.

—Gracias.

Tras aquello, Moy salió de la habitación del guardián. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando volvieron a llamar.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado? —preguntó Link, desde dentro.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. La persona que encontró, sin embargo, no se parecía a Moy en absoluto.

Tenía el pelo bastante más rubio, los ojos bastante más azules y llevaba un vestido bastante más elegante.

* * *

 _[NdA] Bueno, llegado este momento, os puedo contar algo. Como uno de vosotros ha señalado, el argumento del fic es, en líneas generales, el de una ópera de Puccini que se llama Tourandot. A lo mejor conocéis el aria_ Nessun Dorma _(en español,_ Que nadie duerma), _y si no, os recomiendo que la busquéis, es preciosa. La canta el que en esa historia sería nuestro Link, justo después de resolver los acertijos y decirle a la princesa (la que aquí es Zelda) que si no descubre su nombre, tendrá que casarse con él._

 _Y ya no me enrollo más. Vamos con los comentarios:_

 ** _nessun dorma:_** me pillaste JAJAJAJ Pensaba decirlo, pero te me adelantaste. Y sí, la princesa Tourandot es bastante más cruel, pero no sé, quería que Zelda tuviera un carácter más parecido a como se la muestra en los juegos. Me alegro de que te gustara.

 _ **Zeilyinn:**_ me alegro de que te haya gustado de momento. La verdad es que Zelda se pasó de la raya, pero Link tampoco estuvo del todo acertado. A ver si son capaces de arreglarlo...

 _ **Raven Harkinian:**_ estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Zelda se ha pasado un poquitín (bastante) y que ya había perdido en primer lugar, pero precisamente por eso Link no necesitaba hacer todo el tema del nombre, ya había "ganado". Me da la sensación de que Link, a lo mejor sin darse cuenta, quiso hacer sufrir a Zelda más de lo necesario, porque por una parte está enamorado de ella, pero por otra, no desea obligarla a que se case con él si ella no quiere. Así que, en ese sentido, creo que Link sí debería disculparse por eso. Pero esto es solo mi opinión, no te lo digo desde el punto de vista del que escribe la historia.

 _ **vrave1:**_ es cierto que Zelda se pasa de la raya, y que luego se hace daño a sí misma. Pero voy a defenderla un poquito y voy a decir que, en mi opinión, es lógico que quiera luchar hasta el final. Se trata de su vida y quiere ser ella la que decida qué hacer con ella. Ahora que lo dices, sería divertido hacer que ahora Zelda tuviera que pasar por una serie de pruebas para que Link la perdonara...

 ** _Sasha Minari17:_** vaya, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Ya queda poco para el final, espero que sigas leyendo

 ** _Guest:_** estoy de acuerdo contigo, Zelda necesitaba una abogada. Link, en mi opinión, lo hace mal porque lo único que quiere es ver a Zelda contra las cuerdas. Aunque claro, jamás se habría esperado que ella le amenazara con matar a Moy si no le dice su nombre. Y por supuesto, está claro que Zelda se pasa de la raya. Supongo que la cuestión aquí es hasta qué punto estamos dispuestos a hacer daño a otra persona para salvarnos a nosotros mismos.

 _ **Ultimate blazer:**_ guau, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegro tanto de que pienses eso.

 ** _LordFalconX:_** me alegro de que pienses que está bien escrito, y espero que siga siendo así. Gracias!


	17. Capítulo XVII

Capítulo XVII.

De cómo Link decide comprobar por sí mismo que las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor

Las camas del castillo eran realmente cómodas. Aquellos colchones parecían adaptarse a cada curva de su cuerpo, y las suaves sábanas y la mullida almohada sin duda invitaban a cualquiera que las utilizase a no abandonar la cama en todo el día. Un joven de rubios y largos cabellos lo estaba comprobando de primera mano. Algunos rayos de sol conseguían esquivar las cortinas en su intento por despertarlo, pero él se resistía. Debía estar amaneciendo, pero aún era muy temprano. No habría nadie despierto en el castillo aún.

De repente, oyó cómo la puerta de su cuarto se abría y alguien entraba, cerrándola tras de sí. Link no pudo discernir si se trataba de un producto de su imaginación o si realmente tenía compañía, así que lo ignoró. Mientras tanto, aquella persona de identidad desconocida se acercó a la cama del guardián, y se sentó en el borde. Posó con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre la cara del chico, acariciándola, mientras lo llamaba con suavidad:

—Link. Link, despertad.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el dulce rostro de la princesa, que ahora enredaba sus cabellos, sonriente. El muchacho, asombrado, emitió algunos sonidos pero no consiguió articular palabra. Zelda colocó un dedo sobre la boca de Link, indicándole que guardara silencio.

—Lamento mucho lo que hice. No estuvo bien. Espero que podáis perdonarme.

Zelda rió, divertida, y añadió:

—Seguro que encuentro la forma de convenceros.

Y sin más dilación, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Link. Otro le siguió, y después otro más. Los labios de la princesa iban avanzando peligrosamente en dirección a los del guardián, y cuando se encontraron, la princesa no dudó en besarlos también. El chico, por su parte, estaba atónito y tan solo fue capaz de reaccionar tímidamente al beso. Los manos y los labios de aquella mujer habían bloqueado por completo su capacidad de tomar decisiones.

Zelda continuó su recorrido por el cuerpo del muchacho, besándole la barbilla y el cuello. Retiró las sábanas y sonrió, satisfecha, mientras contemplaba el torso desnudo de Link.

—Bueno, esto me pone las cosas más fáciles, ¿no creéis?

Siguió besando y acariciando el pecho del guardián, quien había decidido mantener la boca cerrada y rendirse ante aquella inesperada situación. Poco a poco, las manos de la princesa alcanzaron el abdomen del chico, y amenazaban con bajar todavía más.

Sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación.

—P-Princesa, ah… yo…

Justo al pronunciar esas palabras, la imagen de la princesa sobre su cuerpo desapareció, como si se tratase de un hechizo y su magia hubiese terminado. En su lugar, Link se encontró con su lujosa estancia, tímidamente iluminada por la luz del sol.

Pero la princesa no estaba por ningún lado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, terriblemente frustrado. Su mente había conseguido esquivar su pequeño problema con Zelda durante la noche anterior, pero la recaída había sido terriblemente dulce.

Y mucho más dura de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

—Dichosa princesa… Ni queriendo me libro de ti… —murmuró.

Link permaneció tumbado en la cama varios minutos más, tratando de aliviar su enfado consigo mismo. Sin duda, olvidar a la princesa iba a llevarle más tiempo y esfuerzo del que pensaba, en especial, si continuaba saboteándose involuntariamente sus planes de aquella manera. Al final, decidió levantarse y vestirse. Miró por la ventana. Por la posición del sol, dedujo que no debía de faltar mucho tiempo para el mediodía. Decidió que un paseo por la Ciudadela serviría para despejar su mente, y además, de esa forma conseguiría evitar un encuentro fortuito con Zelda. Después de aquel sueño, sin duda era lo más prudente si deseaba mantenerse cuerdo algunos días más.

Al cabo de unas horas, el joven guardián, mucho más sosegado, regresó a su aposento. Por supuesto, el mero hecho de imaginar a la dulce y hermosa princesa sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tal y como su cerebro le había mostrado aquella misma mañana, bastaba para nublarle los sentidos, cosa que había ocurrido en alguna que otra ocasión durante su paseo. Pero también era cierto que cada vez pensaba menos en ella. Durante el combate necesitaría estar tan concentrado como le fuera posible.

El chico llamó a la puerta de Moy, y entró.

—¡Link! ¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó, con una enérgica voz.

—Casi.

—Hm… —murmuró, pensativo—. Necesitarás un escudo… Ya sé. Te conseguiré uno.

—No es necesario, Moy.

—¡Jo, jo! ¿Que no es necesario, dices? De eso nada. No pienso dejar que salgas ahí sin un buen escudo. —Se quedó un momento parado, mirando al infinito.

—Pero puedo ir yo a buscarlo. —Moy ignoró al muchacho.

—Ahora vengo, dame unos minutos.

—Pero si…-

—No intentes detenerme, chico. Tú ve y termina de prepararte. Déjame esto a mí.

Sabiendo que no podría llevarle la contraria al terco Moy, Link hizo como le había dicho, y regresó a su cuarto.

Algunos minutos después, el guardián sostenía en sus manos un brillante y robusto escudo. No había visto nada parecido. Asombrado, casi no se percató de que su dedo índice había comenzado a recorrer los detalles en relieve.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando su puerta le hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado? —preguntó, suponiendo que se trataba de Moy.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a la princesa, experimentó tantas sensaciones, y tan distintas y contradictorias, y tan de repente, que sencillamente se bloqueó. Solo permanecía allí de pie, paralizado, mirándola.

—Link. Quería… hablar con vos. ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó Zelda.

—Sí —respondió, pero no se movió.

—Link. ¡Link!

—¿Q-qué ocurre, Princesa? —Al fin había vuelto en sí.

—¿Vais a dejarme pasar o no? —preguntó, con una sonrisa. La reacción del chico le había parecido curiosa.

—Ah, s-sí, claro. —Se hizo a un lado de la puerta, dejándola entrar.

Examinó brevemente la habitación del guardián. Tenía un olor característico, muy suave. Era el mismo que había percibido aquella fatídica noche, cuando trató de tirarse por el balcón y Link la sujetó; o más adelante, cuando se encontraban a solas, con la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre el hombro de él. Respiró hondo, se dio ánimos mentalmente, y le miró a los ojos.

—Guardián, yo… Quería deciros que lo siento. Siento haberos puesto en esa situación. Lo que hice fue inexcusable. Por favor, dejadme terminar —pidió con amabilidad, al ver que Link se disponía a hablar—. Pero debéis entenderme. El matrimonio es algo que realmente detesto. No estoy dispuesta a darle mi vida a _nadie,_ y menos a una persona que me trate como si fuera ganado y solo desee utilizar la corona para su propio beneficio. No os preocupéis, no me refiero a vos, Link. Sé que vos no seríais capaz de hacer eso. Pero tuve miedo, y actué como debía para escapar de aquella situación. Sabía que os haría daño, y de veras que lo lamento. Espero que podáis comprenderme.

Durante todo ese tiempo, mientras hablaba, no había dejado de mirar los profundos ojos azules del guardián. Una vez hubo terminado, se quedó quieta, sin romper el contacto visual, esperando su respuesta.

—Princesa, yo… acepto vuestras disculpas. Puedo entender por qué habéis hecho eso, y…— se detuvo, buscando las palabras adeecuadas—. Lo cierto es que no debería haberos puesto el acertijo cuando sabía que no podríais resolverlo. Hablaba en serio cuando os dije que no me casaré con vos si no es lo que deseáis, así que no tenéis que preocuparos por eso.

—Os lo agradezco, Link.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—¿Qué haréis entonces?— habló Link, temiendo preguntar.

—Pues no lo sé— dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sé que debo casarme algún día, pero… aún no estoy preparada. Creo que no debería obsesionarme. Lo tendré presente

Link sonrió también.

—¿Sabéis, Link? —La princesa comenzó a caminar por la estancia, a un ritmo lento. —Anoche me dijisteis que la primera vez que nos vimos, no os presté atención.

—Bueno, y-yo…

—Pero eso no es cierto. La primera vez que nos vimos… ni siquiera fue en el castillo.

Zelda se detuvo y una vez más, miro a los ojos del muchacho, quien hizo una mueca, sorprendido.

—No creo que os acordéis, pero-

—Sí que me acuerdo, Princesa —la interrumpió Link—. Fue en la Ciudadela. Pasasteis con vuestro séquito. Pero… me sorprende que vos os acordéis.

—Sí… me acuerdo. Me fijé en vos. Vi vuestros ojos, y… Nunca había visto unos ojos así. No podía dejar de mirarlos. Y… tampoco a vos— añadió, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—¿A m-mí?

—Sí —respondió, riendo. —Bueno, es que… vuestro uniforme de guardián llamaba la atención. ¿Qué esperabais? Nadie en la Ciudadela lleva ropas parecidas— dijo, bromeando. —Pero… no creo que esa fuera la razón.

—¿No?

Zelda negó con la cabeza, y dio un paso en dirección al muchacho.

—Link, no deseo casarme con vos, eso lo sabéis.— Dio otro paso. —Pero sí hay algo que deseo de vos.— Otro más.

—¿Y qué es?

La princesa eliminó la poca distancia que aún quedaba entre ella y el joven, y se colocó justo delante de él, mirándole. El guardián era un poco más alto que ella. Colocó suavemente sus manos sobre las mejillas de él, y con decisión, pero también con lentitud, acercó su cabeza a la de él, y buscó sus labios con los suyos. Aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con el que Link le había dado la noche anterior, cargado de frustración, tristeza e incluso odio. En absoluto. Este beso era suave y lento, y dulce y tierno. Era la mejor forma que Zelda había encontrado para expresar todo lo que sentía por él. Pese al desconcierto inicial, el muchacho reaccionó y correspondió al beso.

Sin embargo, no duró más de cinco segundos. Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación devolvieron a los dos jóvenes a la realidad.

—¿Link? Ha llegado la hora.— Era Moy.

Zelda dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Se mordió el labio, y soltó una risita. Link no pudo evitar sonreír. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero el efecto de aquel beso aún estaba bien presente en su cuerpo y bloqueaba cualquier posible preocupación.

—Suerte, Link. Y una vez más, gracias —le susurró Zelda al oído, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

Acto seguido, la princesa se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, sorprendiendo al visitante.

—Es todo vuestro —le dijo.

—Gracias, su Alteza.

Moy entró en el aposento, y encontró a un sonriente y decidido joven. Parecía estar más feliz de lo que le había visto en días.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí, Moy.

—¿Qué hacía la princesa aquí? ¿Habéis hablado?

—Sí.

—¿Y ha pasado algo más? —bromeó Moy.

—¡Moy! Ahora n-no es momento para pensar en esas cosas.

—¡Jo, jo! Es verdad, es verdad. Perdona.

Avergonzado y sin saber qué decir, Link intentó aliviar la situación dándole la espalda a Moy mientras tomaba el escudo entre sus manos. Respiró hondo, y una vez se hubo mentalizado para el combate, se dio la vuelta. Su mirada indicaba que estaba preparado para marchar.

—Muy bien, Link. Da lo mejor de ti —le dijo, mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Moy condujo al guardián hasta el emplazamiento del combate, una explanada a las afueras de la ciudad, al lado del campo de tiro con arco donde tan solo unos días antes había encontrado a la princesa por casualidad. Durante el camino, ambos guardaron silencio. Sorprendentemente, la tensión del combate había conseguido que el chico se olvidara por unos momentos de la princesa, y de sus labios. Ahora que iba a comenzar el combate, debía reconocer que estaba un poco nervioso. Después de todo, podría perder la vida en él. Intentó no ser demasiado pesimista, y se recordó a sí mismo que en su anterior enfrentamiento con lord Aiden, le había desarmado sin mucha dificultad. Si ponía todo su empeño, era posible que no encontrara ningún contratiempo.

Pero una persistente pregunta continuaba vagando por la mente de Link, sin encontrar respuesta.

¿Qué habría significado para la princesa aquel beso?

* * *

 _[NdA] Pues nada, que ya se han besado estos dos. ¿Qué os ha parecido?, opiniones, críticas. ¡Contádmelo todo!_

 ** _Ultimate Blazer:_** es un poco divertido dejaros con la intriga, la verdad, espero que no te enfades jajaja

 ** _Raven Harkinian:_ **coincido contigo en todo lo que dices, salvo en una cosa. Link, yo creo, no le hace ningún favor a Zelda proponiéndole el acertijo, pues él cree que Zelda no tiene ninguna posibilidad de resolverlo, y de hecho, se encarga de que Impa, la única persona en el castillo que conoce su nombre, no pueda decírselo. En ese sentido, está jugando con ella. Y más tarde Link se da cuenta, y cree que debe disculparse por ello. Independientemente de que Zelda se ha pasado tres pueblos involucrando a terceros, ahí también estoy de acuerdo contigo.

 _ **LordFalconX:**_ ya me dirás si ha sido el mejor del fic o no ;)


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Capítulo XVIII

De cómo Zelda cree por un momento que volverá a sumirse en la tristeza

La zona de combate servía de entrenamiento a los soldados. Una inmensa llanura con forma de óvalo y delimitada por un muro bajo de piedra se extendía ante Link, que estaba situado en uno de los extremos. Al borde del muro había una pequeña plataforma elevada, fuera del espacio reservado para los combatientes. Dos butacas se encontraban colocadas en el centro de esta. La princesa y su consejera las ocuparían cuando comenzara el combate. Alrededor del muro, la gente comenzaba a apelotonarse. Era de esperar que aquel enfrentamiento produjese interés entre la gente, al fin y al cabo, lord Aiden era un noble terriblemente conocido, y no precisamente por su buen hacer. Además, el rumor de que había tratado de sabotear el combate para ganar por abandono había llegado a oídos de prácticamente toda la ciudadela.

Link esperó pacientemente en su sitio. En el otro extremo de la zona de combate, su adversario le miraba fijamente. El muchacho no podía verlo, pero la mirada de lord Aiden rezumaba odio y desprecio. Cuando por fin la princesa subió a la plataforma, la gente comenzó a guardar silencio. Justo detrás de ella estaba Impa, a la que seguían algunos soldados. Zelda se colocó en el borde de la plataforma y se apoyó en la barandilla.

—¡Contendientes, acérquense! —gritó.

Ambos obedecieron.

—Conocéis las reglas, ¿verdad? Solo se os permite empuñar una espada y utilizar un escudo. Ganará el combate aquel que consiga que su adversario sea incapaz de continuar. Estoy obligada a recordaros que la muerte impide que un luchador pueda continuar. Vuestro destino queda en manos de las Diosas. Lord Aiden, si vencéis, seréis considerado inocente a Sus ojos, y por tanto, a los de todos —dijo, reprimiendo una mueca de disgusto. —En cambio, sin perdéis, esa será vuestra condena. Guardián, hoy lucháis para defender la causa de la Princesa. Si vencéis, eso querrá decir que las Diosas la consideran justa. De lo contrario, si perdéis, se retirarán todos los cargos, y vos asumiréis las consecuencias de haber luchado contra un inocente.

Zelda hizo una pausa, y se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Así pues, ocupad vuestras posiciones!

Los contendientes se colocaron en el centro del campo, a menos de medio metro el uno del otro.

—Volvemos a vernos, Guardián.

Lord Aiden mostraba una de sus características sonrisas arrogantes, mientras miraba a Link con absoluto desprecio. Prácticamente escupirle en la cara hubiera mostrado más respeto por el guardián que lanzarle aquella mirada. El lado izquierdo de su cara mostraba evidentes y numerosas quemaduras, fruto de su enfrentamiento con la princesa. Era difícil no notarlas. A raíz de ello, su imagen de apuesto y deseado noble había quedado reducida a cenizas, y en su lugar, las cicatrices le brindaban un aspecto aún más siniestro y aterrador. Link se limitó a devolverle la mirada, sin vacilar y en silencio.

—¡Desenvainad vuestras espadas!

Ambos hicieron como se les indicó. Lord Aiden, miró extrañado al guardián.

—¿¡Pero qué…?! ¿Se trata de una broma? —espetó.

Todo el público guardó silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Link.

—¿Ocurre algo, lord Aiden? —habló la princesa desde lo alto de la plataforma, casi a la vez que el guardián.

—Vuestro contendiente sostiene la espada con la mano izquierda.

La princesa miró a Link. Era cierto. No recordaba haberle visto coger la espada con la mano izquierda la otra noche. Por lo visto, lord Aiden tampoco.

—Eso es porque soy zurdo —apuntó el guardián.

—¿Zurdo, decís?

—"Zurdo" quiere decir que tengo una tendencia natural a utilizar la mano izquierda.

La princesa tuvo que contener la risa ante aquel comentario de Link.

—¡Ya sé lo que es, estúpido!

—¿Entonces qué problema tenéis?

—Entre los nobles es costumbre no permitir que la espada se maneje con la mano izquierda. Lo lamento, guardián, pero tendréis que seguir las reglas —dijo, sarcástico.

—¡Acercaos! —exclamó Zelda, que estaba oyendo toda la conversación, y deseaba poner fin a ella cuanto antes.

—Lord Aiden, lamento informaros de que, aunque para vos no sea costumbre manejar la espada con la mano izquierda, las reglas de este combate no dicen nada al respecto. El guardián puede manejar la espada con la mano que desee.

El lord gruñó, pero no se atrevió a responder.

—Ahora, ocupad vuestras posiciones.

De nuevo, ambos luchadores ocuparon el centro de la explanada, con sus espadas en la mano.

—¡Qué dé comienzo el combate! —gritó la princesa.

Link prestaba mucha atención a los movimientos de su oponente. Había decidido tomar una posición defensiva en primer lugar, para así poder estudiar en detalle el estilo de combate de lord Aiden. Así que por el momento se limitaba a bloquear todas y cada una de las estocadas que le lanzaba, sin demasiada dificultad. Pero no iba a confiarse. Dada la naturaleza tramposa de su contricante, no descartaba que le hubiera reservado alguna desagradable sorpresa.

La princesa observaba el combate, visiblemente preocupada. Confiaba en que Link venciese, pero existía la posibilidad de que no fuera así, y aquello le producía pavor, pues no había podido decirle al guardián todo lo que deseaba. Además, su postura defensiva le inquietaba. Se acercó a su consejera y le dijo al oído:

—Impa, ¿por qué Link no ataca?

—Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé. Posiblemente esté estudiando la forma de combatir de lord Aiden. O a lo mejor intenta agotarle.

—Ya veo… —repuso Zelda. Aquella respuesta no había aliviado sus temores.

—Zelda, tranquilízate, por las Diosas. Parece que has visto un fantasma. Estoy segura de que Link puede ganar este combate.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices…

—¿Conseguiste hablar con él?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—B-bien —respondió, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Os besasteis?

—¡I-Impa, por favor!

—Luego quiero que me cuentes los detalles.

—¡Pero Impa! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?

—¿Tan qué?

—Tan… ¡agh, tan _cotilla_! —dijo Zelda, intentando no levantar la voz demasiado.

—Zelda, sabes que solo me preocupo por tu bienestar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Y cuando vienes a contarme lo que hablan las doncellas del castillo, también es por mi _bienestar_?

—Bueno… es que es entretenido.

Zelda e Impa rieron discretamente.

—¿Estás más tranquila?

—Sí, Impa. Gracias.

—Confía en Link. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Hará todo lo que pueda para ganar este combate. Después del todo, saltó desde lo alto del castillo para entrar en tu habitación.

—¿¡Que hizo qué?!

Los espectadores más cercanos a la plataforma que ocupaba la princesa se giraron, buscando al responsable de aquella frase. Zelda había hablado demasiado alto.

—Ssh, Zelda, baja la voz.

—¡Impa, podría haber muerto! —dijo, susurrando.

—¿No lo habías pensado? ¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar por el balcón si no?

La princesa suspiró, totalmente desconcertada ante aquella noticia, y ruborizada por las acciones del guardián. Sintió deseos de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, y al mismo tiempo, de abrazarle. Algo más calmada, dirigió su atención de nuevo al combate.

Por su parte, Moy había conseguido hacerse un hueco entre la muchedumbre, y presenciaba el combate en primera fila. La situación no había cambiado mucho desde el inicio de este. Lord Aiden seguía llevando la voz cantante, y Link se limitaba a esquivar y bloquear su espada. De repente, el guardián vio su oportunidad para atacar, y la aprovechó. Sus movimientos eran bastante más ágiles que los del lord, quien tenía que esforzarse para evitar salir herido. En poco tiempo, estaba acorralado entre el muro y la espada del joven rubio. Como pudo, se lanzó hacia un lado dando una voltereta, en un intento desesperado por escapar. No consiguió salir ileso. La espada de Link le había alcanzado en el costado. A pesar de todo, tan solo era una herida menor, que no le impediría continuar.

La fórmula anterior se repitió unas cuantas veces más: lord Aiden atacaba hasta que el guardián encontraba un punto débil en su defensa, momento en el que se intercambiaban los papeles. Y entonces, Link acosaba a su contrincante hasta tal punto que no le era posible escapar sin que su la espada le tocara.

Aun así, el lord era suficientemente ágil como para que aquella estrategia fuera insuficiente, y el joven rubio lo sabía. Link quería evitar a toda costa un combate de larga duración, pues cuanto más cansado estuviese, más difícil le resutaría predecir una de las jugarretas de lord Aiden si se daba el caso. Además, aunque era consciente de que manejaba la espada mejor que su oponente, y de que el lord tenía dificultad a la hora de bloquear sus estocadas, no estaba seguro de si podría vencerle en una prueba de resistencia, y no era el momento de averiguarlo.

La conclusión era sencilla: tenía que acabar aquello cuanto antes, y no veía forma alguna de hacerlo sin salir ileso.

Pero su contrincante, pese a estar herido, no había reducido la intensidad de sus ataques. Más bien al contrario, sus movimientos se habían vuelto más agresivos. Desde fuera, daba la sensación de que Link tenía que esforzarse más y más por bloquear la espada de lord Aiden. La princesa miró el rostro de su luchador, quien parecía estar atravesando ciertas dificultades. Acto seguido, dirigió su mirada a lord Aiden, y vio cómo lucía una de sus características sonrisas arrogantes, ahora que parecía que la balanza estaba inclinándose a su favor. Zelda era consciente de que los combates a espada tenían idas y venidas, pero la intranquilidad en su interior iba creciendo por momentos.

—Parece que estáis en un apuro, Guardián —dijo lord Aiden, tratando de desconcertarle.

Link sólo gruñó. Sabía que, por la forma de ser de su oponente, disfrutaría humillándolo y aplastándolo como a un enclenque gusano. Ahora que tenía ventaja, estaba mucho más concentrado en el combate, y eso solo le ponía las cosas peores al guardián, a quien se le estaba acabando el espacio para retroceder. La última estocada del lord había sido tan enérgica que Link había resbalado, y no le había quedado más remedio que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo. El público emitió un grito de asombro, mientras la princesa se llevaba las manos a la boca, temiéndose lo peor. Lord Aiden sonrió satisfecho, mientras embestía de nuevo contra el guardián. Se había puesto en pie, pero no había sido lo suficiente rápido, y la espada del lord le había alcanzado en el brazo izquierdo. Era un corte superficial, pero muy grande. Posiblemente tendría dificultades para manejar la espada a partir de ahora. Link no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, que hizo callar al público y aterró a la princesa.

La expresión en el rostro de lord Aiden era una señal inequívoca de que se disponía a finalizar el combate. Su adversario estaba herido, y confiaba en que no fuera capaz de esquivar aquella estocada. Así que concentró toda su fuerza en su mano derecha, y atacó a Link. Afortunadamente, su espada se estrelló contra el escudo del guardián. Su cerebro dio la orden de retroceder y atacar de nuevo, lo más rápido posible para no perder la ventaja.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Los gritos de ambos combatientes se oyeron casi al unísono, mientras un objeto frío y duro penetraba en la espalda de lord Aiden, causándole un horrible dolor y paralizándole. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el guardián le había engañado. Al proporcionarle la oportunidad de acabar con él, había conseguido hacerle creer que dominaba la situación, cuando no era así. Posiblemente incluso había fingido su caída. Tras bloquear su estocada, Link había estirado el brazo izquierdo todo lo que su herida se lo permitía, mientras gritaba para intentar ignorar el dolor y dirigía su espada hacia el cuerpo de lord Aiden. Cuando sintió que la espada rompía su piel y se iba abriendo camino desgarrando las entrañas de su cuerpo, chilló.

Link extrajo la espada del cuerpo de su oponente y la miró, algo asqueado. Acto seguido, observó a su contrincante, el cual, arrodillado, había dejado caer sus armas. La herida de su espalda era bastante profunda, y sangraba sin cesar. Literalmente, lord Aiden sentía cómo la vida se le escapaba. Intentó decir algo, pero de su boca sólo salieron sonidos ininteligibles. Finalmente, se desplomó sobre el campo de batalla.

Desde lo alto, la princesa contemplaba la escena con el corazón en un puño. Por un momento, había temido por la vida de su querido guardián, y había pasado verdadero miedo, casi tanto como cuando el hombre que ahora yacía en el suelo intentó violarla. Pero ya no volvería a molestarla más, ni a ella ni a nadie. Sonrió, aliviada, mientras oía al público vitorear eufóricamente al ganador.

Pero Link seguía junto al cuerpo de lord Aiden, sin mirar nada en particular, sin moverse, y lo que era aún más extraño, sin sonreír.

* * *

 _[NdA] Pues con la batalla terminada, poco más queda que hacer por aquí, ¿no? Gracias una vez más a todos los que seguís el fic y lo agregáis a favoritos. Sois geniales. Y dicho esto..._

 ** _LordFalconX:_** me imaginé que dirías eso, jaja. A mí el que más me gusta (por ahora) es el 16, cuando Link y Zelda discuten. Me parece el más dramático.

 _ **vrave1:**_ me alegro de que no quieras que se termine todavía, pero no te preocupes, tendrás tu romance c:

 _ **Ultimate Blazer:**_ la parte del principio ha sido bastante divertida de escribir, y la verdad es que es estupendo que después de 17 capítulos siga sorprendiéndoos, jajaja


	19. Capítulo XIX

Capítulo XIX.

De cómo Link afronta un nimio dilema que esconde una gran importancia

Tan pronto como terminó el combate, una nueva lucha se inició en la mente de Link. El chico permanecía allí de pie, con la mirada perdida, mientras seguía saliendo sangre de su brazo. Aún tenía la espada en la mano, manchada con la sangre de lord Aiden. Moy le observaba desde fuera del recinto de batalla. Gritó su nombre varias veces, pero el muchacho no reaccionó, por lo que decidió entrar.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Link. Ven, hay que curarte esa herida —dijo, cogiéndole de los hombros.

—Moy… yo…

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Desearía no haberlo matado… —respondió, inexpresivo.

—Lo sé, Link. Te conozco. Pero no tenías elección. Vámonos de aquí, necesitas descansar.

El chico dejó que Moy guardara su espada y le condujera hasta el castillo. La princesa, que se había percatado de que Link había permanecido inmóvil desde el término del combate, no le había quitado ojo. Se recordó a sí misma que, cuando hubiera pasado un poco el tiempo, iría a ver al guardián para agradecérselo personalmente, y para comprobar que se encontraba en buen estado.

Y también para otras cosas.

Por el momento, hizo igual que el resto de espectadores, y se marchó, junto a su consejera y su séquito de soldados.

Moy llevó a Link a la enfermería del castillo, donde solían atender a los soldados heridos en los entrenamientos. Su herida era más grande de lo que había imaginado, pero una vez que se la hubieron curado, el dolor remitió. Después, Moy acompañó al joven guardián a su aposento, y entró con él.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Link? —preguntó, una vez dentro.

—Sí… —respondió el chico, no muy convencido—. Es solo que… no sé, Moy. Sé que lord Aiden ha hecho cosas horribles a mucha gente, y entre ellas, a la princesa. Pero… desearía no haber tenido que matarlo.

—Es normal que te sientas así. La primera vez que yo le quité la vida a alguien… me pasó como a ti. Pero Link, no tenías opción. Eras tú o él. Sabes que, si lord Aiden hubiese sido declarado culpable, le habrían colgado del cuello. Aunque no creo que eso te haga sentir mejor, ¿no? —Link negó con la cabeza—. No te preocupes, se pasa.

—Eso espero. Gracias, Moy.

—¡Jo, jo! De nada, chico —dijo, dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda. —Te dejaré descansar.

Moy se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, pero entonces recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Link.

—A propósito. ¿Qué… piensas hacer?

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué hay entre la princesa y tú?

Link estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para evitar hablar del tema.

—No sé, Moy —dijo, mirándole a la cara.

—¿Pero… hay algo?

—Sinceramente… no lo sé.

—¿Pues por qué no le preguntas? —sugirió Moy.

En ese preciso instante, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Jo, jo! Parece que me han leído el pensamiento —bromeó.

La corazonada de Moy resultó ser cierta. Cuando abrió, encontró nada menos que a la princesa de Hyrule.

—Ah, Princesa, pasad. ¿Deseáis hablar con Link?

—Así es. Pero volveré más tarde. No deseo interrumpiros.

—Ah, no, no. Ya hemos terminado. Por favor, pasad.

—¿Estáis seguro?

—Lo estoy, lo estoy. Os dejo solos.

Y se marchó a su habitación, murmurando algo sobre lo mucho que le hubiera gustado enamorar a una princesa regente en su juventud, a la vez que lamentaba que no todos pudieran tener la misma suerte.

La princesa se sentó en la cama, al lado del joven combatiente.

—Link… ¿cómo estáis? ¿Os duele mucho el brazo?

—Estoy bien. Ya apenas me duele.

Pero su respuesta no se correspondía con la expresión seria que mostraba.

—Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Estáis seguro de que no os preocupa nada? —insistió.

—Pues…

—Link, podéis contármelo. Vos ya me habéis escuchado más de una vez. Dejadme devolveros el favor —ofreció Zelda, con una sonrisa.

El chico la miró. Era consciente de que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda, así que, en silencio, aceptó la propuesta de la princesa.

—Princesa… ¿qué pensaríais si os dijera que lamento haber matado a lord Aiden?

—Mirad, Link. Para mí ese hombre… ha sido mi peor pesadilla. Sabéis lo que intentó hacer conmigo, y sabéis que no hubiese parado hasta conseguirlo. Ya se escapó de las mazmorras en una ocasión, y se llevó la vida de aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de estar en su camino. Y… sé que si él hubiera quedado libre, yo nunca hubiera podido volver a vivir tranquila. Entiendo cómo te sientes, Link, y sé que yo debería sentirme igual. Pero… no soy capaz. Sé que está mal, pero a la vez tengo la conciencia tranquila.

—Lo sé, Princesa, y os entiendo. Ese hombre merecía morir por lo que os hizo. Pero aun así… No me siento bien.

—Link, porque no sois una persona cruel —dijo, sonriendo—. Habéis matado a un hombre, y eso os duele pese a que sabéis que era la única salida.

El joven miró a la princesa. Ni siquiera él mismo podría haberlo expresado mejor.

—¿Y qué hago? —preguntó, con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

—Pues… Creo que se os pasará. Tarde o temprano comprenderéis que no teníais otra opción, y que además, no os arrepentís de haberla tomado.

—¿Habláis por experiencia propia? —sugirió el guardián, tímidamente.

—Así es, Link.

El guardián y la princesa se miraron, y sonrieron.

—Gracias, Princesa.

—Zelda —le corrigió.

—¿Ah?

—Por favor, llamadme Zelda.

—Pero… s-sois la Princesa —trató de rebatirle Link.

—¿Y qué queréis decir con eso?

—Pues que n-no sería adecuado.

La princesa suspiró.

—Link— dijo, con cierto tono autoritario—, no quiero ser "la Princesa" para vos. Quiero que me tratéis como a un igual, y que os dirijáis a mí como tal.

—Pero no somos i-

—Soy la Princesa, y vos seréis lo que yo decida —repuso ella, fingiendo seriedad.

—¿Veis? Entonces no somos iguales —dijo Link, imitando su expresión.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, durante unos segundos. Finalmente, casi a la vez, rieron, incapaces de seguir actuando.

—¿Lo intentaréis por lo menos, Link?

—S-sí, lo intentaré —aceptó él, algo avergonzado.

—Muy bien. Gracias.

Zelda se acercó a él y le abrazó. El chico, sorprendido, no reaccionó al principio, pero luego correspondió al abrazo.

—Y gracias también por haber arriesgado vuestra vida por mí. Dos veces.

—No hay de qué, Prin- —se corrigió—, ah, Z-Zelda.

No era capaz de pronunciar ese nombre sin ruborizarse. Cuando llegó a la Ciudadela jamás imaginó que llegaría a mantener una relación de esta manera con la princesa.

—¿Veis como no es tan difícil? —bromeó la princesa.

La chica de pelo rubio depositó rápidamente los labios sobre los de Link, y se levantó de la cama.

—Bueno, creo que debería dejaros descansar un rato. Habéis tenido un día agotador.

—Esperad, Zelda.

—Decidme.

—¿Por qué… habéis hecho esto? —

—¿El qué? ¿Besaros?

—Ah, sí.

Ante el nerviosismo de Link, Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír. Le miró y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

—Pues… No lo sé, realmente. Quiero decir, vos me… me gustáis, y… bueno, espero no haberos incomodado… —Ahora fue el turno de ella de ponerse nerviosa.

—No, no es eso en absoluto. Pero… no sé muy bien a dónde va todo esto…

—Link, yo… —Zelda cogió aire. Era el momento de hablar claro—. Veréis. Aún me da miedo la idea de casarme con alguien. Y eso os incluye a vos. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Me gustaría que os quedarais aquí, en el castillo. _Conmigo._ Estos días con vos… bueno, han sido totalmente diferentes. Hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma, y estoy segura de que es por vos.

La princesa hizo una pausa, y tomó aire una vez más. Cogió las manos del muchacho entre las suyas, y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

—Os quiero, Link. Ahora mismo… desconozco realmente qué significan esas palabras. Pero he sentido que de alguna manera, expresaban lo que siento por vos. No quiero que os vayáis, y quiero conoceros más y estar con vos. Lamento haber sido cruel, y lamento haberme engañado a mí misma todo este tiempo. Creo que podría haberos puesto las cosas más fáciles, pero…

Link miró a la princesa, emocionado. Le había dicho que le quería, igual que él a ella. Hubiera jurado que Zelda le estaba engañando, de no ser porque su mirada indicaba firmemente lo contrario. Jamás hubiera pensado que le ocurriría algo así. Estaba sumamente feliz. Y también deseaba quedarse en el castillo, junto a ella.

Pero había estado soñando tanto tiempo con algo que sabía que no podía ser.

—Zelda, no importa. No os preocupéis. Yo… os quiero también. Y no quiero irme de aquí, quiero estar con vos. No hay nada que desee más —explicó Link, con franqueza—. Y por eso siento tanto que no pueda quedarme.

—¿Por qué, Link? —preguntó ella, pidiéndole a gritos con la mirada que no se marchara.

—Soy el Guardián. No puedo abandonar el bosque durante demasiado tiempo.

—Pero si seguro que hace siglos que nadie ha intentado entrar, Link…

—Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo, Zelda.

—Pues… mandaré a alguien a que ocupe vuestro puesto, Link— dijo Zelda, tratando desesperadamente de buscar una solución.

—Nadie querrá ir… Ser Guardián implica vivir apartado de prácticamente todo el mundo.

—Pero ahora estáis aquí. ¿Quién vigila el bosque en este momento?

—Se supone que el hijo de Moy, mi amigo, se encarga de ello, pero… es demasiado joven aún. Le queda demasiado grande. Una cosa es que el Bosque esté sin Guardián algunos días, y otra muy distinta, que no tenga… No puedo quedarme, Zelda.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo, a punto de desmoronarse. Link no dejaba de pedirle perdón con su mirada, y Zelda se planteaba qué hubiera sido peor, si sufrir por un amor no correspondido, o sufrir por uno correspondido que nunca podría llegar a ser.

—Link… ¿seguro que no hay ninguna opción?

—Eso creo… Al menos, no por ahora.

Esas palabras iluminaron ligeramente el rostro de la princesa.

—¿Y si más adelante- ?

—Zelda— la cortó Link, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—, saben las Diosas que si encontrara alguna forma de quedarme aquí, lo haría sin pensarlo.

—Link… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la princesa, algo desesperada.

—No lo sé, Zelda…

Zelda se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Sabía que en aquellas palabras del guardián no había garantías de nada, y sin embargo, trató de agarrarse a ellas como si fueran un clavo en llamas.

—Link… cuando alguien más pueda hacerse cargo del bosque por vos… ¿vendréis al castillo?

—Sí, Zelda —respondió, sin dudar un segundo.

—¿Cuándo os iréis?

—Imagino que mañana, al amanecer.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

—Sí, por favor. Quedaos cuanto queráis —le dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

La princesa abrazó una vez más al joven guardián, mientras ambos atesoraban el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

—Oíd, Link —dijo ella, al rato.

—¿Sí?

—Me dijisteis vuestro nombre, pero no sé vuestro apellido.

—¿Mi apellido?

—Sí.

—Veréis, yo… no tengo apellido. No conocí a mis padres. Moy es la única familia que he tenido.

—Vaya, lamento haberos preguntado…— se disculpó, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber colocado un cuchillo sobre la garganta del único pariente del muchacho al que amaba.

—No pasa nada, Zelda. No podíais saberlo —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Varias horas más tarde, Zelda se despidió del guardián, y prometió despedirle al día siguiente por la mañana. Después, salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos y estancias del castillo con paso acelerado.

Necesitaba ver a Impa.

—Cuánto lo siento, Zelda —le dijo, una vez que le informó de las novedades acerca de ella y el muchacho.

—Impa, ¿seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer?

—No te corresponde a ti hacer nada, me temo. Link es… bueno, es así. Su trabajo es importante para él, y tú entiendes eso mejor que nadie.

—Claro que lo entiendo. En fin… Espero que encuentre la forma de venir.

—Zelda, lamento decirte esto, pero tengo que ser muy clara contigo. No te hagas ilusiones. Existe la posibilidad de que Link no vuelva. O de que vuelva cuando ya haya pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Gracias, Impa. De verdad que te lo agradezco. Lo sé, y lo intentaré —respondió Zelda.

—De acuerdo. ¿Sabes?, siempre has sido muy racional.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso mismo, que siempre intentas tomar la decisión correcta aunque te duela por dentro.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer. Y eso me lo enseñaste tú —le dijo, riendo. Impa rió también.

Ambas continuaron dándole vueltas al asunto de la princesa y el guardián, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no había mucho más que decir.

—A propósito, Zelda. ¿Al final te dijo su apellido? —preguntó Impa, de repente.

—¿Link? Me dijo que no tiene.

—¿No tiene? Vaya…

—Impa —dijo Zelda, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria.

—Qué ocurre, Zelda.

—Se te han iluminado los ojos. Tú sabes algo.

Impa hizo una pausa. Qué lástima que no pudiera controlar algunas de sus reacciones. Zelda era capaz de leerla como si fuera un libro abierto, pero en realidad, ella también podía hacerlo con la princesa.

—Hasta donde yo sé, Link sí tiene apellido. Pero es extraño que no lo sepa. —Miró al techo de la habitación, pensativa—. Tengo que ir a hablar con Moy. Estás de suerte, querida. A lo mejor sí que hay una forma de que Link se quede en el castillo.

—¿¡De verdad?!— Zelda dio un brinco de alegría, como una niña a la que le acaban de hacer el regalo de sus sueños.

—No te ilusiones mucho todavía. Ahora vuelvo.

—Espera, Impa. Ese nombre… Link también lo dijo antes. Me suena de algo… No será… _ese_ Moy, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Zelda. El mismo. ¿Empiezas a entender ya quién es Link realmente?

* * *

 _[NdA] Al final va a resultar que Impa sabe de todo aquí..._

 ** _LordFalconX:_** _sí, la verdad es que la pelea no es muy larga en sí, ya se encarga Link de eso. Pero bueno, la verdad es que escribir escenas de acción no es algo que me guste demasiado, y tampoco se me dan demasiado bien. Pero bueno, lo intenté._

 ** _Nyel2:_** _en primer lugar, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerme una crítica. No me importa en absoluto, de hecho es la mejor forma de mejorar, creo yo. Lo que pretendía hacer con la pelea, que por otra parte es lo que había hecho con el resto del fic, es utilizar un narrador omnisciente. Por eso sabe cómo se siente cada personaje en cada momento. O sea, Link no sabe que la princesa se asustó, pero el narrador sí. De todas formas, si no te ha quedado claro cuando lo has leído es porque no acaba de funcionar bien. Me gusta la idea que me dices, y el ejemplo. Me aseguraré de echarle un vistazo para la próxima. ¡Gracias!_


	20. Capítulo XX

_[NdA] Me disculpo por la tardanza, han pasado bastantes cosas y hasta ahora no he tenido Internet. Os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo del fic, disfrutadlo, ¡que ya queda poquito!_

Capítulo XX

De cómo Moy revela su último y mejor guardado secreto

Tan solo le había llevado dos días acostumbrarse a los amaneceres en el castillo. Las finas cortinas de la ventana atenuaban los rayos del sol, produciendo un suave despertar a sus huéspedes. Lástima que fuese el último. La noche anterior, tras hablar con Moy, decidieron que partirían aquel mismo día, al amanecer. Así que Link se levantó y se vistió, pensando en cuánto echaría de menos los lujos del castilo.

Eso, y a la princesa.

Zelda estaba en la entrada del castillo, lista para despedirse de él, como le prometió. A su lado, se encontraba Impa, quien lanzaba a Moy una penetrante mirada, casi amenazándole. Para él, el mensaje estaba muy claro: bajo ningún concepto debía olvidarse de la conversación de la noche anterior.

—Moy, ¿por qué Link no sabe su apellido?— preguntó Impa, algo molesta y elevando la voz.

—¡Jo, jo! Pues… nunca se lo he dicho. Nunca ha salido el tema —se excusó pobremente.

—No me vengas con "¡jo, jo!". A ver si ahora te vas a echar atrás.

Moy no respondió.

—No me lo puedo creer, Moy —trató de reprenderle Impa.

—Pero Impa…, entiéndelo. Hasta hace cuatro días, no había ninguna relación entre Link y la Ciudadela. A lo mejor no es feliz aquí. ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si ellos…?

—Eso no es cosa tuya, ni mía; y lo sabes.

—Pero…

—Deja que lo decidan ellos. Pero esta situación no es justa para Link, y para la princesa tampoco. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

Ambos se miraron, en silencio. Impa tomó aire y continuó hablando:

—Mira, Moy. Entiendo tus razones para haberle ocultado a Link su apellido. Pero no puedes protegerlo siempre. Además, ya has visto en qué se ha convertido. Es un chico muy hábil y una gran persona, por lo que he podido comprobar. Puede defenderse solo y defender a los suyos. Ya no es un niño, Moy, y ocultándole la verdad no le ayudas.

—Está bien, está bien. Admito que tienes razón. Le contaré la verdad, y dejaré que él tome su decisión. Pero el bosque necesita un Guardián, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé… pero prométeme que hablarás con él.

—Muy bien. Te lo prometo.

La princesa se acercó lentamente a Link. No quería despedirse.

—Link… Espero volver a veros pronto.

—Y yo a vos, Princesa. —Ella le miró, fingiendo desaprobación—. Ah, Zelda. Aún no me acostumbro.

—No importa —le dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendida de ese detalle en un momento como aquel.

Link cogió las manos de la princesa, y la miró a los ojos una última vez, antes de soltarlas. Sin previo aviso, y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Zelda se lanzó sobre los brazos de él, protagonizando una despedida poco característica de una princesa regente.

Pero no le importaba en absoluto.

El chicó deseó, por un instante, que aquel abrazo no terminara jamás. Pero estaba claro que las Diosas no iban a concedérselo. En algún momento tendrían que separarse y despedirse, y existía la posibilidad de que no volvieran a verse.

—Cuidaos mucho, querido Guardián —dijo la princesa.

—Y vos también, querida Zelda.

La mayor parte del camino de vuelta a Ordon transcurrió en silencio. La melancolía y la frustración se habían apoderado del guardián, y no podía pensar en nada. A su lado, Moy le observaba, meditabundo. Dicen que los viajes de vuelta son siempre peores que los de ida, pero aquel se le hizo particularmente eterno. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Link, le abrazó en señal de despedida y continuó por el sendero que conducía al pueblo.

El chico de cabello rubio confiaba en encontrarse mejor y sentirse menos afligido tras un reparador sueño nocturno, y así fue, pese a que la noche anterior había llorado hasta quedarse dormido. Tenía que admitir que aunque su cabaña carecía de las comodidades de un aposento del castillo, sí poseía un encanto único que le hacía estar a gusto. Al fin y al cabo, era su casa. La imagen de su querida princesa Zelda apareció en su mente, pero esta vez no le produjo tristeza. Había decidido que, si existía una solución, no iba a cesar hasta encontrarla. Con todo el optimismo que le fue posible reunir, se vistió, se aseó y salió de su casa, preparado para retomar su rutina como Guardián.

Varios días después, la vida de Link había vuelto a ser lo que era antes de su viaje a la Ciudadela. Sus paseos por el bosque, el trato con la gente de Ordon… todo era tal y como lo recordaba. Y, de la misma manera, sentía que no era suficiente para satisfacerle por completo. Esa era la otra cara de la moneda. Por supuesto, la ausencia de la princesa no hacía sino aumentar ese sentimiento de vacío. El chico había estudiado en profundidad si había alguna forma de abandonar el Bosque. Pero Iván era el sustituto más probable, y hasta que no alcanzara los dieciocho años, no estaría en condiciones de ocupar su puesto. Aquello no pasaría hasta dentro de por lo menos unos cuantos años.

Y era demasiado tiempo.

Así que allí se encontraba, sentado al lado de su cabaña, contemplando el hermoso atardecer, y consciente de cómo la distancia entre él y la princesa aumentaba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Link?

—Vaya, Moy —dijo, ligeramente sobresaltado—. No esperaba verte por aquí. Pues bien, todo sigue tal y como lo recordaba. ¿Qué tal tú?

—¿Yo? Bien, bien. ¡Jo, jo! Verás, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Dime, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Moy se sentó frente al joven, y dijo, muy serio:

—He estado pensando, y debo decirte algo.

—Qué pasa, Moy —repuso él. Las palabras del hombre y especialmente su tono le habían asustado.

—Link, tú… tú no tienes que estar aquí. Tu lugar está en el castillo, junto a la Princesa.

—Moy, ya hemos hablado de esto antes… Soy el Guardián, y mientras que no haya otra persona que desee ocuparse del Bosque, debo hacerlo yo.

Moy hizo una pausa, procurando no dejarse nada en el tintero.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué eres el Guardián?

—Pues… supongo que mi padre lo fue antes que yo… Pero no sé nada de mis padres. Nadie ha sabido nunca nada de ellos.

—Link, tu padre nunca fue Guardián.

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Tu padre… tu padre era un noble. Era una persona muy influyente en el Castillo, y un gran amigo del rey. Y… también era un gran amigo mío.

Link no pudo decir nada. Parecía que no hablaba el mismo Moy que conocía de todos estos años.

—Link, tú… tú no eres solo Link _._ Tienes apellido. Por Farore, claro que tienes apellido. Y no uno cualquiera. Eres Link Ainsley. Tu padre se llamaba Charlys. Tenía el pelo rubio, igual que tú, y era un hombre muy valiente, también como tú. Su influencia en la corte era tan enorme que todas las familias le envidiaban. Pero tenía un corazón tan noble… Siempre estaba pensando en el resto del mundo. Nuestro cometido en el castillo era aconsejar y proteger a la Familia Real. Algo así como lo que hace ahora Impa con la princesa Zelda.

—¿Y sabes algo de mi madre? —preguntó, con ansia.

—Ah, tu madre, sí. Lucey. Cada vez que te miro a los ojos es como si la viera a ella. Era hábil como nadie que he conocido nunca, Link. Tenía una capacidad increíble para resolver asuntos delicados. Formaba parte del Consejo de Sabios, aunque en realidad, ella sola podía haber asumido las funciones del resto de consejeros.

—¿Cómo… murieron? —Link temió preguntar.

—La rebelión… Tú tendrías dos o tres años por entonces. Los Fulton, la familia de lord Aiden, se rebeló contra el rey. Tu padre, en su misión de proteger al rey, luchó contra el padre de lord Aiden, y le venció. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero… has tenido que tratar con ese hombre de primera mano, y sabes cómo es. Los Fulton siempre han jugado sucio, y juraron acabar con tu familia. Y contigo también, Link.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, chico. Contigo también. Pero yo no lo iba a permitir. Yo… dejé que tus padres murieran a manos de los Fulton. Y tú no correrías la misma suerte.

—Moy, seguro que…

—Tu padre me salvó la vida más de una vez —le interrumpió—, y en todo el tiempo que compartí con él, solo me pidió una cosa: que cuidara de ti. Así que reclamé el título de Guardián, y mi mujer y yo regresamos a Ordon contigo.

—Pero entonces…, ¿tú eres el Guardián?

—Yo lo fui. Ahora lo eres tú.

—¿Cómo dices? No lo entiendo.

—Para ti, sería una catástrofe dejar la Ciudadela y el castillo para esconderte. No podría decirte tu apellido, pues siendo un niño, serías un blanco fácil. Yo quería que regresaras al castillo cuando fuera posible, y no te sería fácil siendo un aldeano de Ordon. Por eso, le pedí al rey que, cuando alcanzaras la mayoría de edad, te nombrara Guardián. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que dicen los archivos del Castillo. Ya sabes, siempre es más fácil ingresar en la Guardia Real o en el Ejército siendo un noble.

—Vaya…

Como era de esperar, Link estaba teniendo dificultades para asimilar toda aquella información. No se atrevió a preguntarle a Moy si le estaba tomando el pelo, pues la seriedad en su rostro respondía negativamente a la pregunta. ¿Sus padres, e incluso él mismo, un noble de alta cuna? Jamás hubiera imaginado aquello. El bosque de Farone y el pueblo de Ordon eran lo único que había conocido en su vida. Y ahora resulta que en realidad, él había nacido en la Ciudadela. No solo eso, sino que además, sus padres y los padres de Zelda eran amigos. Incluso era posible que se hubieran conocido de niños.

Y sin embargo, aquella nueva realidad no cambiaba nada.

—¡Jo, jo! Has de admitir que la historia lo tiene todo, ¿eh? Siempre me han gustado contar cuentos, y ahora que me hago mayor, supongo que se me da mejor.

—Moy… ¿por qué me has contado todo esto?

—Porque si no, habrías rechazado mi propuesta.

—¿Qué propuesta?

—Creo que ya es hora de que recupere el título de Guardián.

—Moy, no-

—El título de Guardián no lo llevaba tu familia, sino la mía. Mi padre fue el anterior Guardián, y yo le sucedí. Y cuando Iván sea lo suficientemente mayor, él será el Guardián. Siempre pretendí que el título de Guardián fuese una ayuda para ti, una forma de que recuperaras parte de lo que se te arrebató. Nunca una carga, como lo es ahora.

—Pero Moy, estás demasiado mayor como para ser Guardián. ¿Y si te ocurre lo mismo que en la Ciudadela?

—Es cierto, tenía mis dudas. Pero no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí. Tienes que salir fuera, y hacer tu vida. Además, Iván está aquí. Me ayudará. Y Juli también.

—…¿Estás seguro, Moy?

—¿Lo estás tú, Link? ¿Quieres regresar al Castillo?

El chico se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en la respuesta, pero en realidad, ya sabía cuál era desde el principio. En el momento en el que descubrió su propio engaño, abrió la boca y dijo:

—Sí.

—¿Y quieres casarte con la Princesa?

—Si ella lo desea, sí.

—¡Jo, jo! Entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

—Pero…

—¿Qué ocurre, Link?

—Tú has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí, Moy, y yo no he hecho nada para agradecértelo.

—¿Sabes? Ahora por fin puedo decirte esto.

—¿El qué?

—Eres igual que tu padre, por Farore —bromeó Moy, avergonzando ligeramente a Link.

—B-bueno, pero es cierto. Te debo la vida, tú me salvaste.

—Y yo te la debo a ti, Link.

El muchacho guardó silencio. Todas las discusiones que había tenido con Moy las había perdido, y sabía que el destino de esta era similar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Moy, yo…

Link no pudo contener la emoción y le abrazó. Conocer la verdadera historia sobre su pasado y su familia había sido demasiado. Se le había encogido el corazón al saber que él también había tenido personas que le querían y cuya única preocupación era su seguridad. Aunque ya no estuvieran con él, sintió por primera vez que había formado parte de algo. Ese perpetuo vacío que le había acompañado cada día, desde que tenía conciencia, acababa de desaparecer.

—Gracias, Moy. Por todo.

—No, Link. Gracias a ti.

A la mañana siguiente, el guardián se levantó temprano, se vistió y se aseó. Había guardado en una bolsa aquellas posesiones que deseaba conservar. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiado. Cuando salió de su cabaña, prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba allí para despedirle. Tras prometerles a todos que volvería a visitarles de vez en cuando, Link montó en su caballo y marchó a la Ciudadela, tan rápido como le fue posible. Su rostro lucía una sonrisa perfecta, clara señal de que en su mente no había, por una vez en varios días, ni una sola preocupación.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, se dirigió a los soldados de la puerta, y les dijo:

—Soy el Guardián del Bosque, y necesito ver a la princesa Zelda cuanto antes.

—Vos… ¡Sois vos! ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¡La Princesa casi pone mi cabeza en una pica por vuestra culpa!

—Cálmate, Clay. No es culpa del chaval.

—¡Cálmate tú, Trey! Tú no viste las miradas que me lanza la Princesa desde aquel día. Si pudiera matarme con los ojos…

—Anda, anda… Siempre te ha gustado exagerar. Siempre. Cuando nos describes a una mujer haces igual. Todas te parecen guapísimas.

—¡Y qué sabrás tú de mujeres!

Link trató de intervenir, pero la conversación entre los soldados se volvía más y más acalorada, y por un momento se sintió tentado de ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Aun así, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

—¡Caballeros! —dijo, elevando la voz.

—¡Sí! ¡Dígame! —respondieron ambos a la vez.

—No es la Princesa, Clay. No hace falta que te pongas tan tieso que parezca que te han metido una lanza por el culo —le dijo en voz baja a su compañero.

—¡¿Perdona?! ¡Habla por ti! Parece que un lobo te hubiese mordido los-

El guardián se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando por todos los medios de no imaginarse aquellas violentas escenas, y volvió a gritar:

—¡Caballeros! Por favor, sólo deseo que me dejen pasar. Conozco el camino.

—Ah, no, no. Eso sí que no —dijo Clay—. No le serviré en bandeja mi cabeza a la Princesa. No, señor.

—Muy bien —repuso el joven, mordaz—. En ese caso, deseo cortejar una vez más a la princesa Zelda.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, ¿acaso ya ha encontrado marido?

—Pues… no que yo sepa.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Ah, por Farore… —murmuró un desesperado Link—. ¡Pues entonces llevadme ante ella!

Varias pilas interminables de pergaminos ocupaban por completo el amplio escritorio de una cierta princesa rubia. Era cierto aquello que decían de que, cuanto más repites una tarea, más tediosa se hacía. Zelda había perdido la cuenta de cuántos decretos había firmado en su corta regencia, aunque deseaba haberlos contado. Así, cuando alcanzara una cifra redonda, podría celebrar una fiesta en secreto. No había día que pasara sin que pensara en Link, ni sin que rogara a las Diosas que le concedieran ese capricho. Pero, para bien o para mal, el muchacho no ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese preciso instante.

—Zelda, tengo que decirte algo.

Impa había abierto la puerta del despacho y estaba asomada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha llegado un nuevo pretendiente.

Zelda torció su boca, sin decir nada.

—Lo siento, Zelda —dijo Impa, tras entrar en la sala y cerrar la puerta—. Pero sabías que algo así podía pasar. Ya lo hemos hablado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… Duele igual, ¿sabes?

—Ya…

—Bueno, voy contigo. Habrá que recibirle.

—Espera, aún no sé quién es. Sólo quería avisarte. Quédate aquí.

—Es igual, Impa —repuso ella, mustia—. Será mejor que me ocupe de ello cuanto antes.

Impa la miró, afligida, sabiendo que no se estaba refiriendo al recién llegado. Aquella visita había obligado a Zelda a recordar que, pese a su corta convivencia con Link, oficialmente no estaba comprometida, así que los pretendientes seguirían llegando, y de hecho, a las puertas del castillo ya había uno. La princesa recorrió, junto con su consejera, la escalinata del vestíbulo, y abrió el portón del castillo.

Casi se olvida de respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que el nuevo pretendiente era, en realidad, su querido Guardián.

 _[NdA] Y ahora, vamos con las reviews:_

 **LordFalconX:** pues ahora que lo dices, sí que se parece, jaja

 **Ultimate blazer:** al final parece que todo va a salir bien, ¿no?

 **Nyel2:** jajaja, no sé, me lo tomo en serio pero porque quiero que salga bien, tampoco creo que me lo tome ahí como demasiado en serio (?) No sé, estoy divagando muchísimo, jajaja. En fin. No he jugado a La Máscara de Majora (aún) pero sí sé que ahí casi todo es como muy oscuro y perturbador, y de hecho creo que Link es un niño en ese juego, lo cual aún lo hace peor. Y bueno, entre Link y Zelda han pasado muchas cosas en mi cabeza, ya me entiendes (?)

 **Hikari to Hinoken:** muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara~ A ver qué tal el último capítulo.


	21. Capítulo XXI

Capítulo XXI.

De cómo Zelda reconoce que sus sentimientos han cambiado de parte a parte

Los días en el castillo eran más monótonos y comunes desde su ausencia. Pese a que la princesa no detestaba su trabajo, y de hecho no era raro que llegase a disfrutarlo, ahora le parecía bastante más aburrido que de costumbre.

Pero Zelda conocía perfectamente la razón de su recién desinterés por su rutina. No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto habría disfrutado de la compañía del guardián, y ahora que no la tenía, la echaba de menos. En cualquier caso, supuso que acostumbrarse sería cuestión de tiempo. Por mucho que no le gustara, tenía que asumir que la posibilidad de que no volviera a ver a Link era real, y en ese caso, deseaba poder ser feliz sin él.

Aun así, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que mantuvo con Impa la noche de la partida del muchacho. Zelda tenía la sensación de que su consejera había intentado evitarla durante todo el día, y creía saber por qué era. Así que, después de la cena, decidió sorprenderla en su habitación.

—Impa —dijo, con seriedad—, tenemos que hablar.

—Zelda, ¿qué ocurre?

—Necesito respuestas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes perfectamente qué respuestas necesito.

Impa le sostuvo a la princesa la mirada por un momento, y acto seguido, se rindió, consciente de que sería inútil resistirse.

—Muy bien, te contaré lo que quieres saber. Pero no puedes decirle a Link que lo sabes hasta que no te lo haya contado él.

—De acuerdo.

—Pues verás, resulta Link es un noble.

—Claro que es un noble. Es el Guardián.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que es más… más noble que eso.

—¿Hablas en sentido literal o metafórico?

—Bueno, en realidad cualquiera de los dos…

—¡Impa! —gruñó Zelda.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo que quería decir es que Link sí tiene apellido. Se llama Link Ainsley.

—Ainsley… Me suena…

—Los padres de Link y tus padres eran amigos, Zelda. Vivían en el castillo, y su función era aconsejar al rey. Pero tras la rebelión, fueron asesinados.

—¿Y entonces, cómo acabó Link siendo Guardián?

—Moy se lo llevó al pueblo de Ordon para que no corriera peligro.

—Ya entiendo… ¿Así que esto es lo que querías hablar con Moy anoche?

—Sí. Ya es hora de que Link sepa quién es.

—Y en ese caso, ¿podrá regresar al castillo?

—Tal vez. Eso dependerá de si él lo desea o no.

En aquel momento, Zelda vivía un fuerte debate interno. Por una parte, conocer que Link en realidad era un noble de la Ciudadela le hacía feliz, pues eso facilitaba bastante las cosas. Y sin embargo, la situación no tenía que cambiar necesariamente, pues por muy noble que fuera, el bosque seguía necesitando un Guardián. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de un curioso detalle.

—Pero Impa, entonces… Yo conocí a Link cuando era pequeña, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Tendrías cinco o seis años cuando Moy se lo llevó.

—¿No me estarás diciendo que aquel niño tan mono y con el pelo tan rubio _es_ Link?

—Oh, y tanto que lo es.

—Desde luego, las Diosas son caprichosas… —dijo Zelda, divertida.

Pero quién podría imaginar que, tan solo unos días después, el mencionado joven rubio se presentaría en el castillo.

Al igual que en su despedida, Zelda bajó las escaleras tan aprisa como pudo para encontrarse con Link. Esta vez, él también corrió hacia ella, y se abrazaron, sonriendo.

—Link, qué… ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó la princesa, desconcertada, pero terriblemente feliz.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contaros, Zelda. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Cómo me preguntáis eso? ¡Claro que podéis pasar!

—¿Pero no os interrumpo? —Zelda negó con la cabeza.

—Para vos tengo tiempo.

Zelda condujo a Link a su despacho, pues era bastante más adecuado para reuniones personales que la fría y elegante sala del trono. Se sentaron, y el chico comenzó a hablar, con rapidez:

—Pues veréis, ayer me enteré de que en realidad, nací en la Ciudadela. Y mis padres sirvieron al rey aquí, y mi apellido es…

—Ainsley, ¿no es así? —Zelda fue incapaz de no intervenir.

—¿Lo sabíais? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Así es. Impa me lo contó cuando os fuisteis. Lamento vuestra pérdida. Yo… sé lo que se siente. No conocí a mi madre, y mi padre murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Impa ha sido mi familia desde entonces, y no hay día que pase sin que piense en ellos. Pero yo creo que las personas que nos han dejado siguen cuidándonos desde donde quiera que estén, y me tranquiliza pensar en que, por lo menos, mis padres pueden verme y ver en qué me he convertido. Y solo espero que estén orgullosos de mí. Es… —se detuvo a secarse una lágrima que corría por su mejilla—, bueno, un poco ridículo. Pero a mí me ayuda.

—Vaya, eso es… muy bonito, Zelda —dijo Link, visiblemente conmovido.

—No digáis eso.

—No, sí que lo es. Yo… bueno, no tengo recuerdos de mis padres. Y hasta ayer mismo ni siquiera sabía nada de ellos. Siempre he sentido como si no formara parte de nada. Al menos es reconfortante saber que, aunque fuera durante poco tiempo, tuve a gente que se preocupó por mí, y sí que fui parte de algo. Y, ¿sabéis? No conocí a los reyes, pero estoy seguro de que, si os están viendo ahora mismo, estarán muy orgulloso de su hija.

—Gracias por vuestras palabras. Significan mucho para mí. Y claro que tenéis a gente que se preocupaba por vos. De hecho, aún la tenéis, Link.

—B-bueno, yo no… —balbuceó el guardián.

—Sé lo que queríais decir. Pero no lo olvidéis.

Link asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabéis?—prosiguió Zelda—, ahora que sé vuestra historia… creo que recuerdo haberos conocido cuando erais un niño.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Yo no era mucho mayor, pero creo que os recuerdo. Pero no tenéis de que avergonzaros, Link. Erais adorable.

—¿Entonces ya no lo soy?

—Bueno… —dijo Zelda, riendo—. Ahora tenéis otras virtudes.

Ahora, Link sí estaba avergonzado, pero la risa de la princesa era contagiosa, y él rió también.

—Y, ¿tenéis algo más que contarme? —añadió la princesa, tratando de continuar la conversación.

—Así es, Zelda.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Quiero quedarme con vos en el castillo.

El corazón de Zelda dio un vuelco al oír aquellas palabras. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, tratando de buscar la reacción que mejor expresara la felicidad que sentía. Solo pudo girarse y preguntar:

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad.

—¿Y qué pasará con el bosque?

—Ya está arreglado.

—¿Lo habéis pensado bien?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Pero es porque-?

No pudo terminar la última pregunta, pues el guardián se había acercado lentamente hacia ella y ahora silenciaba sus labios con los suyos. Aquel beso fue, sin quererlo, otra forma para ambos de darse cuenta de cuánto se habían echado de menos. Ninguno de ellos podía ya continuar sin el otro. O, mejor dicho, podían, pero no deseaban hacerlo.

Casi un minuto después, despegaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos.

—Zelda, no hagáis tantas preguntas. Os amo y quiero estar con vos.

—Y yo os amo a vos.

—Entonces no hay problema, ¿no creéis?

—Supongo que no… —murmuró, con una débil sonrisa—. Pero, Link.

—Decidme.

—No sé si estoy preparada para casarme —confesó.

—Yo tampoco, Zelda —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Pero hablo en serio cuando os digo que no importa. Si llega el momento, yo creo que lo sabremos. Para mí el matrimonio no es más que una forma de mostrar ante las Diosas que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida junto a la otra persona. No creo que sea correcto pensar que le estás entregando tu vida a alguien, al menos en mi opinión. Es normal que os dé miedo si lo veis de ese modo. Aun así, ya os digo que no me importa.

La princesa abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras, y reconoció ante sí misma que había estado equivocada. Si bien es cierto que el matrimonio entre nobles había perdido casi todo su significado, aún había parejas que se casaban por amor. Y era lógico que Zelda tratara de rehuir una unión con alguien que solo la deseaba para su propio beneficio, pero si había afecto, las cosas eran bien distintas.

—Gracias, Link. Tenéis razón. No me preocuparé.

—Ah, no hay de qué.

Esa misma tarde, una rubia mujer continuaba firmando y hojeando decretos, pero esta vez con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todo, en su despacho se encontraba un apuesto joven que le proporcionaba una agradable conversación.

—¿Sabéis, Link? Si vais a ser rey, necesitáis saber algunas cosas básicas.

—Dudo mucho que esté capacitado para ello. ¿No habría alguna forma de que vos reinarais en solitario?

—Vaya, ya veo que solo habéis venido al castillo buscando una vida más cómoda —bromeó la princesa.

—Es que… de verdad, no creo que esté a la altura.

—No digáis eso. Sois más listo e inteligente de lo que pensáis. Resolvisteis los acertijos al fin y al cabo. Y no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda en mis tareas diarias.

—Bueno, si estáis tan segura, lo haré lo mejor que sepa.

—Me alegro. Además, si tengo algún rato libre, puedo enseñaros yo misma.

—Eso estaría bien —apuntó él, sonriendo.

—Pero si no deseáis ser rey, por favor, decídmelo.

—No es eso. En realidad, sí que quiero ayudaros en todo lo que pueda. Lo único que ocurre es que… bueno, vos habéis sido educada para ser reina, y no creo que yo pueda igualar eso.

—Link, muchas veces un monarca tiene que tomar decisiones muy difíciles, y vos lo sabéis. Aunque solo sirváis de apoyo, para mí es suficiente. Y no entiendo por qué creéis lo que creéis cuando ya me habéis ayudado. ¿O tengo que recordaros quién fue el que propuso renovar el Consejo?

—Ah… Tenéis razón.

—¿Veis? —dijo Zelda, sonriendo triunfantemente.

—¿Pero entonces eso quiere decir que voy a ser rey de verdad?

—Pues… por ahora sois el candidato más probable.

—¿Entonces, no os importaría casaros conmigo? —preguntó, sagaz.

—Link, qué cruel sois —apuntó Zelda, fingiendo sentirse ofendida—. Que conste que esto es hablar demasiado, y si repetís estas palabras fuera de aquí, negaré haberlas dicho. Pero… si me obligaran a casarme ahora mismo, lo haría con vos.

Y ambos rieron. Aquel viaje no había hecho más que comenzar, y se morían de ganas por ver qué les depararía. Al fin y al cabo, la vida es un viaje de viajes.

* * *

 _[NdA] Bueno, este capítulo era un poco la conclusión de la historia, no ocurre gran cosa, pero me apetecía darles a estos dos un momento un poco romántico._

 _Y aquí termina El nombre del guardián. Tengo en mente un epílogo, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para prácticamente nada, así que posiblemente tardará. Pero os aseguro que vendrá. Sobre una segunda parte... pues no lo descarto, pero tampoco he pensado nada. Hay algunas ideas que me rondan por la cabeza, pero no es definitivo. Eso sí, espero seguir escribiendo otras cosas._

 _Os agradezco muchísimo a todos los que os habéis tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, tanto si habéis comentado como si no. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _Hasta pronto._

 ** _Ultimate Blazer:_** qué bien que te haya gustado, la verdad es que quedé más o menos contento con la trama pero no pensaba que fuera a gustar tanto

 _ **Lord Falcon:**_ he decidido dejar un final más o menos cerrado, de momento. Pero sí es posible que en el futuro haya una segunda parte, yo también creo que podrían pasar más cosas con estos dos, jajaja

 _ **Hikari to Hinoken:**_ la verdad es que Link y Zelda son unos lindos, a mí también me hubiera gustado ver sus caras cuando se vuelven a ver

 _ **Camilo Navas:**_ espero haberte respondido en la nota anterior, y también espero que te gusten las futuras historias

 _ **Nyel2:**_ entre tú y yo, en mi cabeza, Moy e Impa tuvieron un lío de jóvenes (?) Uy no sabía que en el manga de TP explican por qué Link vive en Ordon, porque ni siquiera en el juego dicen nada, así que tendré que leerlo. Me halaga que te haya gustado más mi explicación, aun así. Y gracias a ti por leerla.

 _ **escasito:**_ espero que el final no te haya decepcionado, ya digo que me parece un capítulo sin demasiada novedad, jaja

 _ **vrave1:**_ uy qué curioso que me digas que tengo un estilo interesante para contar historias, jajaja. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices sobre concluir las historias aquí en Fanfiction, muchas veces me ha pasado que he empezado a leer una historia y al final se ha quedado a mitad y me ha dejado con las ganas. Por eso mismo empecé a subirla cuando ya estaba toda escrita. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tus palabras.


End file.
